La plume et le marbre, les vestiges et la cendre
by Isadriel
Summary: Si J.K. Rowling ne nous avait pas tout dit ? Et si Harry, vingt-cinq ans après le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, revivait, l'intense histoire d'un amour tragique et la perte de Cedric Diggory ? REECRITURE
1. Note de l'auteur

L'idée de ce récit m'est venue en revoyant le film de _La Coupe de Feu_. J'ai alors relu le quatrième tome, l'ai soigneusement épluché, pour pouvoir mettre sur pied une histoire étrange…

Le récit de notre Harry actuel se fait sans marquage particulier, les extraits du journal intime de Harry adolescent sont indiqués entre **…** et les passages des livres, entre « … ». Vous redécouvrirez ici les mots de J.K. Rowling accompagnés, en italique, de mes propres rajouts…

« Les mots n'ont aucun pouvoir car en rajouter d'autres au bon endroit et au moment peut alors leur faire dire l'inverse de ce qu'ils signifiaient auparavant. »

_Copyrights :_

_Basé principalement sur le tome 4 de la saga Harry Potter_

_Apparition de passages cités des tomes 3, 5, 6 et 7._

_Autres disclaimers :_ les personnages et la plupart des événements décrits ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, de même que les passages entre « … » sans ajouts italiques.

Tous droits réservés à J.K. Rowling, Copyright Harry Potter TM, Bloomsbury et WarnerBros Films Productions (_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_) pour l'édition anglaise.

Tous droits réservés à J.F. Ménard, Copyright Harry Potter TM, Gallimard et WarnerBros Films Production (_Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_) pour l'édition française.

« Et si J.K. Rowling nous avait caché certaines pensées de Harry ? Si certaines scènes dans le château de Poudlard et dans le parc nous avaient été dissimulées ?

Et si Harry, vingt-cinq ans après le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, revivait, le temps de la lecture de son vieux journal intime, l'intense histoire d'un amour tragique ?

Si Harry n'avait pas toujours été le garçon transi de Cho Chang que l'on connaît, mais bien celui qui endura la perte de Cedric Diggory ? »

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**L****ORSQUE ****V****OLDEMORT S**'**EST EFFONDRE SUR LE SOL DE ****P****OUDLARD, LORSQUE LES ****S****ORCIERS ET LES ****M****OLDUS SE SONT LIBERES DU JOUG DES ****T****ENEBRES, UN MONDE NOUVEAU A ****ETE BATI SUR LES VESTIGES DE L**'**ANCIEN.**

**D****E LA MEME MANIERE, ****H****ARRY ****P****OTTER, LE ****S****URVIVANT, L****'****E****LU, A TACHE D****'****OUBLIER SON PASSE, SES PLUS ANCIENS SOUVENIRS, ****SES SOUFFRANCES ANTERIEURES, ****SES HANTISES **

**ET SES PLUS VIEILLES PEURS.**

**M****AIS LORSQUE LE SOUFFLE DU PASSE REVIENT RAVIVER LES CENDRES DE ****SOUVENIRS PARMI LES PLUS ENFOUIS ET LES PLUS DOULOUREUX, LA ****MORSURE EST PLUS BRULANTE QUE L**'**ON POURRAIT LE CROIRE, ****E****T SES PAS VONT LE RAMENER SUR LA TOMBE DE MARBRE DE ****C****EDRIC ****D****IGGORY.**

**A****U TEMPS OU ILS S**'**AIMAIENT...**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le journal

**J**ames, Albus et Lily faisaient un vacarme de tous les diables en compagnie de Teddy Lupin et de leurs cousins, Rose et Hugo. Hermione et Ron étaient partis en voyage pour trois jours, et c'était Ginny et Harry Potter qui avaient hérité de l'épuisante tâche de les garder tous dans leur maison de Godric's Hollow.

Harry était fatigué. Il savait que Ginny était en train de préparer discrètement une potion de Sommeil, mais il lui semblait que sa retraite en des lieux plus calmes, tel que leur grenier, était indispensable s'il désirait survivre, et n'avait pas le courage d'attendre que ses fils, sa fille, son filleul, son neveu et sa nièce soient endormis. Il quitta le jardin où tous les enfants s'arrosaient dans la piscine de Moldus qu'Hermione leur avait conseillée, se réfugia avec sa femme dans la cuisine fraîche.

- Dis-moi que tu as bientôt fini cette potion, chuchota-t-il d'un ton où perçait la lassitude. La chaleur les rend infernaux.

Il était vrai que les mois d'été avaient fait de Godric's Hollow une véritable fournaise, et le Survivant avait hâte de se réfugier au grenier, où un sortilège rendait heureusement l'atmosphère respirable, si l'on exceptait la poussière. Ginny lui adressa un sourire et lui montra le liquide violet qui tournait dans la casserole.

- L'heure du thé ne va pas tarder, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Je leur ferai boire la potion à ce moment-là.

- Fais attention à ce que Ted ne s'en aperçoive pas. Il est capable de comprendre que ce n'est pas du jus de cassis qu'il boit, mais bien une potion. La dernière fois, Hugo et Lily ont cru qu'on voulait les empoisonner. Et il faut être sûr qu'ils la boivent tous en même temps.

- Rassure-toi, je l'ai diluée pour que qu'elle n'ait son effet qu'un quart d'heure après absorption. Il fait si chaud que les enfants n'attendront pas…

Harry hocha la tête, embrassa Ginny sur la joue et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

- Tu vas au grenier ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Il y fait plus frais… Viens me rejoindre après, si tu veux. Moi, je n'en peux plus…

- Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire ? Je vais garder les jumeaux de Luna, elle travaille tard au Ministère ce soir…

Luna Lovegood, une vieille amie de la famille, travaillait au Département des Mystères. Rien d'étonnant à cela, puisqu'elle avait toujours eu des théories farfelues. Harry soupira :

- Ne m'en veux si je ne viens pas faire le baby-sitter avec toi, mais je crois que je vais dormir… En plus, il faut que quelqu'un reste avec les enfants, pour être sûr que la maison soit encore debout quand tu seras rentrée…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Va te reposer…

Harry adressa un sourire à la cadette Weasley, sachant très bien qu'il y avait fort peu de chance pour que Luna travaillât véritablement au Ministère ce soir-là. On était en effet le 30 juillet, et Harry se doutait que son épouse était en plein dans les derniers préparatifs de sa fête d'anniversaire, puisqu'il allait avoir trente-neuf ans le lendemain. Ginny le gratifia d'un clin d'œil tandis que son mari montait les étages en direction du grenier.

Il fallait pour y entrer monter deux étages en constant remue-ménage, du fait de la présence de ses enfants, puis franchir un petit escalier branlant, en bois rongé par les termites que Harry s'était révélé incapable d'éliminer, et qui ne tenait que par magie. L'escalier s'ouvrait sur un petit palier et une porte en chêne massif que le Survivant prenait toujours la peine de verrouiller pour être sûr que ses enfants ne cherchent pas à y faire un tour. Il était cependant vrai que personne, à part Harry, n'aimait vraiment ce vieux grenier, surtout aux heures d'été, où la poussière, qui volait en permanence dans l'air, rendait l'atmosphère, quoique fraîche, irritante pour la gorge.

Harry poussa le panneau de bois et se faufila par l'ouverture. La fraîcheur de la pièce le détendit un peu, et il contempla d'un air appréciateur le paysage familier. Le parquet était en lambris verni, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de poussière, des étagères de bois fabriquées et montées par magie s'étiraient le long des trois murs sur les quatre de la pièce, surchargées de livres, datant ou non de sa scolarité une fenêtre découpée dans la charpente était masquée par un rideau, gardant dans la pièce une pénombre constante. Pour un peu, Harry aurait eu l'impression de refaire irruption dans la salle de divination du professeur Trelawney, à ceci près qu'il n'y avait dans la pièce aucun feu de senteur, ni lueurs rouges mystérieuses – et aux yeux de Harry, singulièrement agaçantes. La faible lumière qui filtrait par le rideau laissait cependant deviner, jonchant le sol, plusieurs malles imposantes fermées par magie, et qui – Harry le savait, puisqu'il avait pris le temps de ranger toutes ces affaires pendant plusieurs semaines – contenaient diverses archives, telles que des photos et documents personnels, des articles de journaux de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ou du _Chicaneur_, de vieilles affaires, des vêtements usés ou des Scrutoscopes hors d'état. Harry éternua bruyamment lorsqu'un peu de poussière vint lui chatouiller les narines, et sortir sa baguette magique.

- _Récurvite !_ s'exclama-t-il.

La poussière disparut aussitôt de l'atmosphère, et Harry put respirer plus librement. Il s'avança dans la pièce, agita sa baguette en direction de la fenêtre, dont le rideau s'ouvrit davantage. Harry se dirigea alors vers le fond de la pièce, dans un coin où ses étagères regorgeaient de photos dans des cadres ternis. Distrait par un reflet du soleil sur le verre d'une photo de Dumbledore, il ne regarda pas très bien où il mettait les pieds et heurta avec force une malle qui, posée en équilibre instable sur une autre, se renversa et s'ouvrit sous le choc en touchant le sol, répandant son contenu sur le sol lambrissé.

- Mille méduses ! grogna Harry en se penchant pour regarder l'étendu des dégâts.

Un simple sortilège aurait suffi à réparer le désastre, mais il était curieux de voir ces souvenirs qui traînaient sur le sol, et s'accroupit. Le titre d'un livre étalé sur le parquet, _Le livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 4_, lui apprit que cette malle contenait sans nul doute une partie des affaires de sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Un peu plus loin, un Magyar à Pointes miniature s'éveillait d'un sommeil de vingt ans, martelant ses petits doigts griffus la couverture d'un livre relié plein cuir, couleur bordeaux et or. C'étaient les couleurs de Gryffondor, et Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Certes, il avait peu de souvenirs de ces années-là, hormis les évènements les plus marquants, mais ce cahier éveillait en lui des bribes de souvenirs qui s'acharnaient à lui échapper. L'ancien Gryffondor chassa d'un geste de la main l'effigie du dragon, et attrapa le livre avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. La clarté était suffisante pour voir les lettres d'or que Harry avait sans doute dû graver par magie dans la couverture, vingt-cinq ans auparavant, mais les mots qui couvraient les pages jaunies du livre étaient presque effacés, si bien que Harry dut recourir au _Lumos_ pour pouvoir les déchiffrer. Plusieurs fois, il vit le mot « Quidditch », et songea qu'il s'agissait peut-être de notes prises au cours de vol sur balai, ou de tactiques qu'Olivier Dubois – était-ce bien lui le capitaine cette année-là ? il lui semblait que oui… - avait dû lui expliquer. Il se souvenait de plans ensorcelés du terrain et de manœuvres compliquées que son capitaine lui avait infligées durant ses trois premières années, l'obligeant, lui et ses coéquipiers, à se lever aux aurores pour suivre ses nébuleuses explications.

Il lui revint alors en mémoire qu'il n'y avait pas eu de Coupe de Quidditch cette année-là à Poudlard, hormis la Coupe du Monde à laquelle Harry avait assisté. En regardant plus près la date, il comprit que ces écrits-là dataient de la troisième année, et non de la quatrième.

**Cher journal,

A la lumière des évènements qui se sont passés récemment – je veux notamment parler de ces histoires de Sirius Black ou de Cho Chang – j'ai décidé de t'inaugurer pour essayer de faire le clair dans mon esprit. Ca ne sera pas chose facile, mais j'ai tout de même l'intention de tenter de faire des raisonnements logiques. (…)**

Suivaient des comptes-rendus de la prétendue folie de Sirius Black – Harry souffrait de voir ces mots écrits à l'encre, mais il se rappela qu'à cette époque, il n'avait pas encore la moindre idée de la survie et de la traîtrise de Peter Pettigrow. Il parlait aussi de Cho Chang, des sentiments qu'il lui semblait éprouver à son égard, mais aussi…

Harry, plongé dans des souvenirs vieux de vingt-cinq ans, ou plutôt encore vingt-quatre pour l'instant, pour un jour encore, resta immobile en lisant la fin de la phrase qu'il suivait des yeux. Son estomac se serra un bref instant, tandis qu'il lisait le doute qu'il éprouvait à treize ans, après ce match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle…

** Ce que je ressens à l'égard de Cedric Diggory est un peu étrange, un peu ambivalent… et un peu effrayant aussi.**

Les yeux émeraude de Harry relirent plusieurs fois les mots qui s'étiraient à l'encre bleue sur le papier jauni. Il revoyait cet instant, il se revoyait, après la défaite et sa chute, sa plume d'aigle à la main…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Attirance

« **L**e temps empirait de jour en jour à mesure que se rapprochait la date du premier match de Quidditch. Mais l'équipe de Gryffondor n'en continuait pas moins de s'entraîner avec ardeur sous l'œil vigilant de Madame Bibine. Enfin, lors de la dernière séance d'entraînement avant le match du samedi, Olivier Dubois annonça à son équipe une très mauvaise nouvelle.

- Nous n'allons pas jouer contre l'équipe des Serpentard ! dit-il d'un ton furieux. Flint est venu me voir, on va rencontrer les Poufsouffle à la place.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda tout le monde d'une même voix.

- Flint m'a donné comme excuse que leur Attrapeur a toujours sa blessure au bras, répondit Dubois en grinçant des dents. Mais il est évident que c'est pour une autre raison : ils ne veulent pas jouer par ce temps. Ils pensent qu'il auraient moins de chance de gagner…

Toute la journée, le vent avait soufflé avec violence, il pleuvait sans cesse et un coup de tonnerre venait de retentir au loin.

- Malefoy n'a rien au bras ! s'exclama Harry avec colère. Il joue la comédie !

- Je le sais bien, mais on ne peut pas le prouver, dit Dubois d'un ton amer. Nous nous sommes entraînés en croyant que nous allions affronter les Serpentard, alors que nous devrons jouer contre les Poufsouffle qui ont un style complètement différent. Ils ont un nouveau capitaine qui joue comme Attrapeur… Il s'appelle Cedric Diggory…

Angelina, Alicia et Katie se mirent à glousser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Dubois, visiblement choqué par tant de frivolité.

- C'est ce type grand et séduisant, c'est ça ? dit Angelina.

- Celui qui a des épaules d'athlète et qui ne dit presque jamais rien ? ajouta Katie en déclenchant de nouveaux gloussements. (…)

_Harry, à son grand malaise, s'aperçut bien trop tôt que les trois Poursuiveuses disaient effectivement vrai. Le jour du match, il pleuvait dru et c'est d'un pas maussade qu'il accompagna Fred et George vers le terrain de Quidditch, où Dubois les attendait déjà._

Les joueurs de Gryffondor revêtirent leurs robes écarlates et attendirent l'habituel discours d'encouragement qu'Olivier leur réservait au début de chaque match. Cette fois, pourtant, ils durent s'en dispenser. Dubois essaya bien de parler à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne parvint qu'à émettre quelques borborygmes et finit par hocher la tête d'un air résigné en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Le vent était si violent qu'ils entrèrent sur le terrain en chancelant. Le vacarme du tonnerre couvrait les acclamations du public et la pluie ruisselait sur les lunettes de Harry. Comment pourrait-il jamais apercevoir le Vif d'or dans ces conditions ?

Les joueurs de Poufsouffle apparurent à leur tour à l'autre bout du terrain, dans leurs robes jaune canari. Les capitaines des deux équipes s'avancèrent et se serrèrent la main. Diggory adressa un sourire à Dubois, mais celui-ci semblait avoir une crampe à la mâchoire et il fut tout juste capable de répondre d'un signe de tête. _Harry se surprit à admirer la carrure de Diggory et ses yeux gris, qui étincelaient comme un phare au milieu de l'orage, avant que Madame Bibine ne leur donne le signal de décollage. _(…) »

**Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, Chapitre 9 : Sinistre défaite**

Soudain, assis dans son fauteuil, Harry se rappelait très bien. L'orage, les cris de Dubois tandis que Diggory se ruait sur le Vif d'or, les Détraqueurs, la chute, son réveil à l'infirmerie, l'annonce de la défaite…

« - Diggory a attrapé le Vif d'or, dit George. Juste après ta chute. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Quand il a vu que tu étais étendu sur le sol, il a essayé d'annuler le match. Il voulait qu'on le rejoue. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, la victoire des Poufsouffle est indiscutable… Même Dubois l'a reconnu.

_Harry se sentait nauséeux, à présent. Non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à attraper le Vif d'or, s'évanouissant et causant la défaite de son équipe, mais en plus il avait éveillé la pitié de Diggory. Sous le sentiment de malaise, Harry sentait poindre une étrange impression à l'idée que Diggory s'était soucié de lui. Ne voulant pas y penser plus longtemps, il changea de sujet._

- Où il est, Dubois ? demanda Harry qui venait de s'apercevoir de son absence.

- Toujours à la douche, répondit Fred. Je crois bien qu'il essaye de se noyer. (…) »

**Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, Chapitre 9 : Sinistre défaite**

**Je me demande d'où venait cette impression de contentement, ce besoin de savoir que Diggory s'était inquiété pour moi. J'aime Cho, pas Cedric, et pourtant ce que j'éprouve vis-à-vis de lui ressemble à de l'amour, non ?** écrivait l'adolescent de treize ans, inexpérimenté encore, près du feu de sa salle commune.

Harry tourna les pages du journal, mais il n'y avait plus d'allusion à Cedric. L'écriture nette, aujourd'hui un peu effacée, ne faisait que retranscrire ce qu'il avait ressenti en jouant face à Cho, ce qu'il revivait au contact des Détraqueurs, ce qu'il apprenait avec le professeur Lupin sur les Patronus et ce qu'il pouvait lui dire de ses parents, puis l'horreur qu'il avait ressenti en comprenant que Sirius était son parrain. Et, enfin, l'horreur pire encore lorsqu'il avait compris le rôle de Queudver, l'euphorie qui l'avait saisi quand il avait appris que Sirius n'était pas un assassin et qu'il allait pouvoir vivre chez lui, puis la désillusion quand Rogue avait refusé de croire que Sirius était innocent, l'obligeant à fuir les Détraqueurs.

La plume de son adolescence parla enfin de ses vacances chez les Moldus, et le nom de Cedric commença à réapparaître à mesure que l'on s'approchait de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, lorsqu'ils avaient, lui, Hermione et les Weasley, retrouver les Diggory.

« - Je vous présente Amos Diggory, dit Mr Weasley. Il travaille au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Je crois que vous connaissez son fils, Cedric ?

Cedric Diggory était un garçon de dix-sept ans, au physique avantageux. Il était capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, à Poudlard. _Harry sentit son estomac faire un léger bond lorsque le regard de Cedric croisa le sien et que le Poufsouffle ouvrait la bouche :_

- Salut, dit Cedric en se tournant vers eux.

Tout le monde répondit, sauf Fred et George qui se contentèrent d'un signe de tête. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pardonné à Cedric d'avoir battu leur équipe de Gryffondor au cours du premier match de Quidditch de l'année précédente.(…)

Amos Diggory tourna un regard bienveillant vers les trois fils Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Ginny.

- Ils sont tous à toi, Arthur ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh non, seulement les rouquins, répondit Mr Weasley en montrant ses enfants. Voici Hermione, une amie de Ron – et Harry, un autre ami.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama Amos Diggory, les yeux écarquillés. Harry ? Harry_ Potter _?

- Heu… oui, dit Harry.

Harry avait l'habitude qu'on l'observe avec curiosité, l'habitude aussi de voir les regards se tourner vers la cicatrice qu'il avait au front mais, chaque fois, il en éprouvait un certain malaise.

- Ced m'a parlé de toi, bien sûr, reprit Amos Diggory. Il nous a raconté qu'il avait joué contre toi, l'année dernière… Je lui ai dit : « Ced, ça, c'est quelque chose que tu pourras raconter à tes petits-enfants… que tu as battu _Harry Potter _! »

Harry ne sut quoi répondre et préféra demeurer silencieux. Fred et George se renfrognèrent à nouveau. Cedric sembla un peu gêné.

- Harry est tombé de son balai, papa, marmonna-t-il. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était un accident…

_Harry fut reconnaissant à Cedric d'être intervenu, et lui adressa un bref sourire en sentant ses joues s'enflammer. Il se morigéna aussitôt. Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ? Trouver Cedric séduisant ? Certes, il l'était, incontestablement, mais c'était un garçon, presque un homme, et Harry était lui aussi un garçon, de quatorze ans de surcroît. Il sentit le regard d'Hermione et fut heureux que Mr Weasley lui fournisse une diversion lorsqu'il lui demanda de toucher le Portoloin._ (…) »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 6 : le Portoloin**

Harry changea légèrement de position, faisant grincer le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. La plupart des pages suivantes racontait des détails sur Voldemort, les rêves qu'il avait fait, la brève rencontre avec Cho Chang à la Coupe du Monde, les exploits de Krum… Il y avait fait le compte rendu de l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et de l'arrivée des deux autres écoles, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang…

Puis le nom de Cedric réapparaissait à nouveau, entrecoupé de points d'interrogation. Les souvenirs affluaient dans la mémoire de Harry, à présent.

« Les élèves étaient agglutinés autour d'une grande pancarte installée au pied de l'escalier de marbre. Ron, qui était le plus grand des trois, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de lire par-dessus les têtes ce qui était écrit sur la pancarte :

TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS

Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront le vendredi 30 octobre à 18 heures. En conséquence, les cours prendront fin une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude.

- Magnifique ! s'exclama Harry. Le dernier cours qu'on a, vendredi, c'est potions ! Rogue n'aura pas le temps de nous empoisonner !

Les élèves apporteront leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et se rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue.

- Plus qu'une semaine ! dit Ernie MacMillan, un élève de Poufsouffle, le regard brillant. Je me demande si Cedric est au courant ? Je ferais bien d'aller le lui dire…

Et il partit en courant.

- Cedric ? dit Ron d'un air étonné.

- Diggory, répondit Harry_, qui, contre toute attente, avait senti ses oreilles s'enflammer à l'entente du nom du préfet. _Il doit être candidat au tournoi.

- Cet idiot, champion de Poudlard ? s'indigna Ron tandis qu'ils se frayaient un chemin parmi la foule en direction de l'escalier.

- Ce n'est pas un idiot, protesta Hermione. Tu ne l'aimes pas, simplement parce qu'il a battu Gryffondor au Quidditch. J'ai entendu dire que c'est un très bon élève. Et en plus, il est préfet, ajouta-t-elle comme si ce simple fait mettait fin à toute discussion.

- Tu l'aimes bien parce qu'il est beau, c'est tout, dit Ron d'un ton cinglant.

- Je te demande pardon, mais je ne suis pas du genre à aimer quelqu'un parce qu'il est « beau » ! s'emporta Hermione.

Ron fit semblant de tousser, d'une toux étrange qui laissa deviner le nom de « Lockhart », un ancien professeur de Poudlard beaucoup plus soucieux de son apparence physique que de la qualité de ses cours. _Harry, lui aussi toussa, mais cette fois, c'était une vraie toux. Visiblement, la bouffée d'air qu'il avait inspirée quand Ron et Hermione avaient débattu sur le physique avantageux de Cedric s'était coincée dans sa gorge un peu serrée._ (…) »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 15 : Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang**

Harry se rappelait en effet parfaitement la façon dont ses camarades avaient dénigré la candidature de Cedric…

« Des acclamations retentissaient dans le hall d'entrée. Ils se retournèrent et virent Angelina Johnson entrer dans la Grande Salle avec un sourire un peu gêné. C'était une grande fille noire qui jouait au poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Angelina vint s'asseoir auprès d'eux.

- Voilà, c'est fait ! annonça-t-elle. Je viens de mettre mon nom dans la Coupe !

- Sans rire ? dit Ron, impressionné.

- Tu as déjà dix-sept ans ? demanda Harry.

- Evidemment, tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas de barbe, dit Ron.

- C'était mon anniversaire la semaine dernière, précisa Angelina.

- Je suis contente que quelqu'un de Gryffondor soit candidat, dit Hermione. J'espère vraiment que tu seras choisie, Angelina.

- Merci, Hermione, répondit Angelina avec un sourire.

- Oui, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi plutôt que ce bellâtre de Diggory, dit Seamus, s'attirant les regards noirs de plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle qui passaient devant leur table.

_Harry préféra ne pas se mêler à la conversation, et se contenta d'un petit sourire adressé à la poursuiveuse. Bien sûr, il aimait beaucoup Angelina, mais ce n'était pas comme Cedric, et Harry espérait secrètement qu'il deviendrait le champion de Poudlard pour pouvoir l'acclamer et avoir une excuse innocente pour admirer et dévorer des yeux le Poufsouffle._ (…) »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 16 : La coupe de Feu**

Et, contrairement à l'attente des Gryffondors, Cedric avait été élu. Harry se souvenait parfaitement de son expression ravie, de son grand sourire lorsqu'il avait rejoint Fleur et Krum dans la petite salle derrière la table des professeurs, il se souvenait parfaitement avoir acclamé longtemps le champion de Poudlard. Puis, tout avait basculé. Le nom de Harry Potter avait jailli de la Coupe de Feu, et il avait dû lui aussi descendre retrouver la compagnie de ses trois aînés. Ce soir-là, Harry avait vu le regard de Cedric fixé sur les flammes qui jetaient sur son visage des ombres moirées et rendait chacun de ses traits mystérieux et exotique. Et, alors que Fleur avait ouvertement manifesté son mépris, alors que Krum avait sans ambiguïté fait part de son agacement, Cedric s'était contenté d'une stupéfaction polie, ce dont Harry lui avait été reconnaissant…

« - Harry, Cedric, je vous suggère d'aller vous coucher, dit Dumbledore en leur adressant un sourire. Je suis sûr que vos camarades de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle vous attendent pour fêter l'événement et il serait vraiment trop dommage de les priver d'une si belle occasion de faire le plus de bruit possible.

Harry lança un coup d'œil _timide_ à Cedric qui approuva d'un signe de tête et ils sortirent ensemble de la pièce.

La Grande Salle était déserte, à présent. La flamme des chandelles faiblissait, éclairant les sourire en dents de scie des citrouilles d'une lueur incertaine, inquiétante.

- Alors, dit Cedric en esquissant un sourire, on va de nouveau jouer l'un contre l'autre !

- J'imagine, répondit Harry, incapable d'ajouter un mot.

Il se sentait plongé dans un total désarroi, comme si quelque chose lui avait ravagé le cerveau. _De plus, il avait la très nette impression que la proximité de Cedric annihilait ses facultés mentales. _

- Maintenant, dis-moi… dit Cedric alors qu'ils atteignaient le hall d'entrée qui n'était plus éclairé que par des torches, en l'absence de la Coupe de Feu. Comment as-tu fait pour mettre ton nom ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis, répondit Harry en levant les yeux vers lui. Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe. J'ai dit la vérité.

- Ah… D'accord, dit simplement Cedric. Bon… alors, à demain…

Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne le croyait pas_, et il ressentit un pincement dans sa poitrine._

Cedric se dirigea vers une porte, située à droite de l'escalier de marbre. Harry resta là_, le cœur battant, _à l'écouter descendre les marches de pierre, de l'autre côté de la porte puis, lentement, il monta dans les étages. (…) »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 17 : Les quatre champions**

C'était à partir de là, semblait-il à Harry, que c'était devenu un cauchemar. Cedric, Ron et les trois quarts de l'école – voire plus – qui l'avaient pris pour un menteur et un tricheur, les badges « Vive Cedric Diggory ! » et « A bas Potter ! », la terrible attente de la première tâche, le poids qu'il ressentait sur son cœur lorsque tout ceci se pressait dans sa tête. Il avait tenté de s'en ouvrir à Sirius, mais n'avait pas réussi.

« Cher Sirius,

Tu m'as dit de te tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard, alors, allons-y : j'ignore si tu le sais mais le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va à nouveau avoir lieu cette année et samedi soir, j'ai été désigné comme le quatrième champion en compétition. Je ne sais pas qui a mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu, en tout cas, ce n'est pas moi. L'autre champion est Cedric Diggory, de Poufsouffle.

Harry s'interrompit et réfléchit un instant. Il aurait voulu lui parler de l'anxiété que, depuis la veille, il sentait peser comme un poids dans sa poitrine_. Il aurait voulu lui parler ce qu'il ressentait pour Cedric, de la peur qu'il en avait_, mais il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. _Comment expliquer, comment concevoir simplement d'aborder le sujet avec son parrain ?_ Finalement, il se contenta de tremper à nouveau sa plume dans l'encre et écrivit :

J'espère que tu vas bien, ainsi que Buck. Harry. »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 18 : L'Examen des Baguettes**

Harry se souvenait combien il aurait voulu parler, à son parrain, à Hermione, à Ron, à un _ami, _de l'intense jalousie qu'il ressentait contre toutes ces filles qui se pressaient en permanence autour du champion légitime

« Il fallait reconnaître que Cedric avait beaucoup plus l'allure d'un champion. Avec son nez droit, ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux gris, les filles _– et Harry, même s'il n'aimait guère cette idée, ne pouvait leur donner tort –_ le trouvaient exceptionnellement séduisant, et il était difficile de dire qui suscitait le plus d'admiration ces temps-ci, Cedric ou Viktor Krum. Un jour, à l'heure du déjeuner, Harry avait vu les mêmes filles de sixième année, qui s'étaient montrées si avides d'obtenir un autographe de Viktor Krum, supplier Cedric de signer leurs sacs. (…)

_Son stress, sa jalousie le perturbaient à tel point qu'il en arrivait à faire n'importe quoi._(…)

- Tu n'es pas assez concentré, voilà tout.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi ! dit Harry d'un air sombre tandis que Cedric Diggory passait devant eux, entouré d'un groupe de files minaudantes qui regardèrent Harry comme s'il appartenait à une variété particulièrement répugnante de Scroutts à pétard. (…) »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 18 : L'Examen des baguettes**

« _Tout aurait été si simple s'il n'avait pas été champion… _Paisiblement installé au fond des tribunes, il aurait assisté au spectacle en acclamant Cedric, comme tous les autres élèves de Poudlard. _Bien sûr, peut-être l'aurait-il regardé avec un peu plus d'attention que la moyenne de ses camarades, mais qui donc l'aurait vu ?_

Il se demanda ce que ressentaient les autres champions. Chaque fois qu'il avait rencontré Cedric, ces derniers temps, il était entouré d'admiratrices – _l'estomac de Harry se contracta douloureusement à cette pensée – _et semblait éprouver un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 18 : L'Examen des Baguettes**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Approche

**L**e temps avait passé si vite après tout cela… Harry parcourut encore quelques pages jaunies, sans vraiment prendre le temps de les déchiffrer, et tomba sur la conversation qu'il cherchait et que le Harry d'autrefois avait rapportée. Leur première vraie conversation… Celle qui, quand on y réfléchissait, songeait à présent le père de James, d'Albus et de Lily, avait tout changé. Celle sans quoi rien de tout cela ne serait sans doute arrivé. Harry venait alors d'être prévenu par Hagrid de la nature de sa première tâche : les dragons. Une véritable panique s'était ensuivie.

« Il avala avec difficulté ses œufs au lard (sa gorge était un peu serrée) et vit Cedric Diggory quitter la table de Poufsouffle tandis que lui-même et Hermione se levaient pour partir.

Cedric ne savait toujours rien des dragons… C'était le seul champion qui ignorait encore ce qui l'attendait, si toutefois Harry ne se trompait pas en pensant que Madame Maxime et Karkaroff avaient également averti Fleur et Krum…

- Hermione, je te retrouve à la serre, dit Harry qui venait de prendre sa décision en voyant Cedric sortir de la Grande Salle. Vas-y, je te rejoins.

- Harry, la cloche est sur le point de sonner…

- Je te rejoins d'accord ?

Lorsque Harry fut arrivé au pied de l'escalier de marbre, Cedric en avait déjà monté les marches, entouré d'un groupe d'amis de sixième année. Harry ne voulait pas lui parler devant eux. Ils faisaient en effet partie de ceux qui ne perdaient jamais une occasion de lui citer des passages de l'article de Rita Skeeter. Il suivit Cedric de loin et vit qu'il se dirigeait vers le couloir des Enchantements. Harry eut alors une idée. Il s'arrêta à bonne distance, sortit sa baguette magique et visa soigneusement.

- _Cracbadabum !_ murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, le sac de Cedric se déchira en deux. Les rouleaux de parchemin, les plumes et les livres qu'il contenait se répandirent sur le sol et des bouteilles d'encre se brisèrent en tombant.

- Laissez, je m'en occupe, dit Cedric d'un ton exaspéré à ses amis qui se penchaient pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires. Dites à Flitwick que j'arrive, allez-y…

C'était exactement ce que Harry avait espéré. Il remit sa baguette dans sa poche, attendit que les amis de Cedric aient disparu dans leur salle de classe et courut le long du couloir.

- Salut, dit Cedric en ramassant son _Manuel de métamorphose avancée_ qui était à présent taché d'encre. Mon sac vient de se déchirer… Un sac tout neuf…

- Cedric, dit Harry, _très vite pour ne pas se laisser le temps d'être troublé par les accents de sa voix grave._ La première tâche, c'est d'affronter des dragons.

- Quoi ? dit Cedric en levant la tête.

- Des dragons, répéta Harry en parlant très vite au cas où le professeur Flitwick sortirait dans le couloir pour voir où était Cedric. Il y en a quatre, un pour chacun et il faut arriver à passer devant eux sans se faire brûler.

Cedric le regarda fixement et Harry_, espérant que ses joues gardaient une couleur normale et non pas celle cerise qu'elles affectionnaient prendre en présence du Poufsouffle, _vit briller dans ses yeux gris un peu de la panique qu'il avait lui-même ressentie depuis la nuit de samedi.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Cedric à voix basse.

- Absolument certain, je les ai vus.

- Mais comment l'as-tu découvert ? Normalement, on ne doit pas savoir…

- Peu importe, dit précipitamment Harry.

Il savait que Hagrid aurait des ennuis s'il révélait la vérité.

- Mais je ne dois pas être le seul à savoir, poursuivit-il. Fleur et Krum doivent sûrement être au courant à l'heure qu'il est. Maxime et Karkaroff ont vu les dragons, eux aussi.

Cedric se releva, les mains pleines de plumes, de parchemins et de livres tachés d'encre, son sac déchiré pendant à son épaule. Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux d'un air perplexe, presque soupçonneux.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda-t-il.

Harry le contempla d'un air incrédule_, cherchant une réponse satisfaisante autre que le besoin qu'il avait de garder Cedric en sécurité_. Il était convaincu que Cedric ne lui aurait pas posé cette question si lui-même avait vu les dragons. Harry n'aurait jamais laissé personne, même son pire ennemi, affronter ces monstres sans y être préparé… Sauf peut-être Rogue ou Malefoy… _Mais en tout cas, pas Cedric._

- C'est simplement… plus juste, non ? dit-il. Maintenant, on sait tous ce qui nous attend… Nous sommes à égalité…

Cedric continuait à le regarder d'un air un peu méfiant lorsque Harry entendit derrière lui un claquement familier. _De peur que Cedric ne l'ait percé à jour, _il se retourna et vit Maugrey sortir d'une salle de classe.

- Viens avec moi, Potter, grogna-t-il. Toi, tu t'en vas, Diggory.

Harry regarda Maugrey avec appréhension_, et jeta à Cedric qui s'en allait un regard de regret._ Avait-il surpris leur conversation ?

- Heu… professeur, j'ai un cours de botanique… (…) »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 20 : La première tâche**

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en un bref sourire et il ferma brièvement ses yeux, qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à déchiffrer, à la lueur de la baguette de houx, les lettres à demi-effacées du papier jauni. Au rez-de-chaussée, un claquement de porte lui indiqua que Ginny venait de sortir de la maison, et il devina que ses enfants, son neveu, sa nièce et son filleul, devaient tous les six dormir profondément dans leurs chambres. Il rouvrit les yeux, reportant son regard sur le journal. Il tourna quelques pages sur lesquelles il avait griffonné ce que donnaient les essais du sortilège d'Attraction et ce qu'il ressentait.

**J'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverai jamais. Tous semblent nerveux, mais j'ai l'étrange sensation que pour moi, le temps passe plus vite, comme si un imbécile avait utilisé un Retourneur de Temps à l'envers… Ron refuse toujours de me parler, et je passe mes nuits et mes jours avec Hermione pour tenter de maîtriser ce foutu sortilège d'Attraction…**

Et, au matin de la première tâche, McGonagall était venue pour l'emmener dans la tente où il devrait patienter, dans l'attente de son tête-à-tête avec le dragon.

« Le professeur MacGonagall le laissa devant la tente et Harry entra à l'intérieur.

Fleur Delacour était assise dans son coin, sur un tabouret de bois. Le front moite, elle avait perdu son air assuré et semblait plutôt pâle. Viktor Krum semblait plus renfrogné que jamais, ce qui devait être sa façon d'exprimer son appréhension, songea Harry. Cedric, lui, faisait les cent pas. Lorsque Harry entra, il lui adressa un petit sourire. Harry_, que ce sourire spontané avait légèrement décrispé,_ sourit à son tour, mais il en ressentit une certaine raideur dans les muscles de son visage, comme s'ils n'étaient plus habitués à ce mouvement. (…) »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 20 : La première tâche**

« Harry retourna vers la tente et vit Cedric qui en sortait, le teint plus verdâtre que jamais. Harry essaya de lui souhaiter bonne chance en le croisant, mais _il était tellement inquiet pour lui qu'_il ne parvint à émettre qu'une sorte de grognement rauque.

Harry rejoignit Fleur et Krum sous la tente. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent les acclamations de la foule, ce qui signifiait que Cedric venait de pénétrer dans l'enclos et se trouvait face au dragon, qui n'avait plus rien d'une miniature, à présent…

C'était pire que tout ce que Harry avait pu imaginer. Assis-là, immobile, il entendait la foule crier… hurler… pousser des exclamations… retenir son souffle au spectacle des efforts de Cedric pour passer sans dommage devant le Suédois à museau court. On aurait dit que les spectateurs ne formaient plus qu'une seule et même entité aux têtes multiples qui réagissaient toutes d'une même voix. Krum continuait à regarder le sol. Fleur, elle aussi, s'était mise à faire les cent pas autour de la tente, sur les traces de Cedric. Et les commentaires de Verpey ne parvenaient qu'à rendre les choses plus terribles encore… D'horribles images se formèrent dans la tête de Harry lorsqu'il entendit : « Oh, là, là ! C'était tout juste, vraiment tout juste… On peut dire qu'il prend des risques, celui-là ! Très belle tentative, dommage qu'elle n'ait rien donné… ». _Harry était tellement anxieux, à présent, qu'il lui semblait trembler de toutes parts. Une sueur froide coulait le long de son échine tandis qu'il se représentait dans son esprit Cedric lançant des étincelles rouges contre le Suédois à museau court… Cedric qui trébuchait contre une pierre de l'enclos et qui levait sa main dans l'espoir dérisoire de se protéger tandis que la créature arquait son cou tendu vers lui pour le dévorer vivant…_

Enfin, un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry entendit le rugissement assourdissant de la foule qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Cedric avait réussi à passer devant le dragon et à s'emparer de l'œuf d'or. _Harry se détendit légèrement, un profond soulagement secouant ses épaules tandis que Fleur se levait de son tabouret en chancelant._ (…) »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 20 : La première tâche**

Maintenant que Harry y resongeait, lui-même avait relativement apprécié le combat contre la dragonne, son vol sur l'Eclair de Feu. Bien sûr, ce qui s'était passé après avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus plaisant, sans aucun doute…

« Encore essoufflé, Harry sortit de l'enclos et vit Madame Pomfresh, l'air inquiet, à l'entrée d'une deuxième tente.

- Des dragons ! s'exclama-t-elle, d'un ton dégoûté en entraînant Harry à l'intérieur.

La tente avait été divisée en plusieurs espaces à l'aide de paravents de toile. Harry distingua_ avec un sursaut d'inquiétude_ la silhouette de Cedric à travers l'un d'eux, mais il ne semblait pas gravement blessé. Au moins, il était assis, pas couché. (…)

Ron lui proposa de l'attendre dehors et Harry retourna dans la tente qui lui paraissait à présent chaleureuse et accueillante. (…)

Fleur, Cedric et Krum entrèrent ensemble.

Tout un côté du visage de Cedric était couvert d'une épaisse pâte orange qui devait sans doute guérir les brûlures. Il eut un sourire en voyant Harry_, et celui-ci sentit son cœur faire un léger bond_.

- Bravo, dit-il.

- Et bravo à toi, répondit Harry en souriant à son tour. (…) »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 20 : La première tâche**

Les choses s'étaient alors arrangées pour lui, du moins jusqu'à l'annonce de ce ridicule bal de Noël. Ca avait été quelque chose de pathétique, du moins de ce que Harry se rappelait. Un véritable enfer, le chemin de croix pour se trouver une cavalière.

« - Tu sais déjà à qui tu vas demander ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait parfaitement à qui il aimerait demander_, en dehors de Cedric – il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'ôte cette idée de la tête. Inviter Cedric au bal ? Et puis quoi encore ? Le choc avec le dragon lui avait-il retourné le cerveau au point qu'il oublie Cho ? Inviter la Serdaigle, certes,_ mais encore fallait-il en avoir le courage. Cho avait un an de plus que lui. Elle était très belle. C'était une excellente joueuse de Quidditch et tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup.

Ron semblait deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de Harry.

- Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi. Tu fais partie des champions et tu viens de te battre contre un dragon. Elles vont faire la queue pour t'accompagner. (…)

En fait, au grand étonnement de Harry, la suite prouva qu'il avait raison. (…)

Les paroles d'Hermione au sujet de Krum lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. « Elles l'aiment simplement parce qu'il est célèbre ! » Harry doutait fort que les filles qui lui avaient demandé de l'accompagner auraient eu la même idée s'il n'avait pas été l'un des champions. Ressentirait-il la même gêne si c'était Cho qui le lui demandait ? _Au moment où il avait cette pensée, il tâcha d'empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers Cedric, ainsi qu'il s'était promis de le faire dès la sortie de la première tâche. Mais ce n'était pas facile, bien sûr._

Dans l'ensemble, Harry devait admettre que, en dépit de la perspective peu réjouissante d'avoir à ouvrir le bal, sa vie s'était considérablement améliorée depuis qu'il avait accompli la première tâche. Il s'attirait beaucoup moins de réflexion désagréables lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs et, à son avis, –_ à moins qu'il ne prît ses désirs pour des réalités_ – Cedric n'y était pas étranger. Il n'aurait pas été étonné que Diggory ait dit à ses camarades de Poufsouffle de le laisser tranquille, pour le remercier de l'avoir prévenu au sujet du dragon. _A cette hypothèse, Harry se sentait si léger qu'il aurait pu flotter au dessus du sol de quelques centimètres, et, à ces instants, il avait du mal à reconcentrer ses pensées sur Cho._

(…)

- Heu… Cho ? Est-ce que je pourrais te dire un mot ?

En voyant glousser les filles qui l'entouraient, Harry pensa avec fureur que les gloussements devraient être interdits par la loi et punis de fortes amendes. Heureusement, Cho, elle, ne gloussait pas.

- D'accord, dit-elle en le suivant un peu plus loin, là où ses amies ne pouvaient les entendre.

Harry se tourna vers elle et sentit une étrange contraction dans son estomac, comme s'il avait raté une marche en descendant l'escalier. _Mais que faisait-il ici ? Quel besoin avait-il de parler à Cho quand c'était Cedric que Harry avait le plus envie d'inviter ?_

- Heu…, dit-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à poser la question. C'était impossible. _Il ne pouvait pas trahir Cedric. _ Pourtant, il le fallait. Cho restait immobile devant lui en le regardant d'un air perplexe.

Les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres avant qu'il ait eu le temps de les articuler clairement.

- Teuvniaubalecmoi ?

- Pardon ? dit Cho.

- Tu… Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? répéta-t-il plus intelligiblement.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rougisse en cet instant ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense avec récurrence à cette même scène, mais avec un interlocuteur différent – très différent, et qui porterait le nom de Cedric Diggory ?_

- Oh ! dit Cho qui rougit à son tour. Oh, Harry, je suis vraiment désolée – et elle semblait sincère. J'ai déjà accepté d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah bon, dit Harry.

C'était étrange. Un instant auparavant, il avait senti ses entrailles se tortiller comme des serpents, et soudain, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'entrailles du tout.

- Ca ne fait rien, dit-il.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta Harry.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder un moment.

- Bon, ben… dit enfin Cho.

- Oui, dit Harry.

- Alors au revoir, dit Cho, les joues toujours très rouges.

Et elle s'éloigna.

Avant d'avoir pu faire l'effort de s'en empêcher, Harry lança :

- Tu y vas avec qui ?

- Oh, heu… avec Cedric, répondit Cho. Cedric Diggory.

- Ah, d'accord, dit Harry.

Ses entrailles avaient fait leur retour. Mais il lui semblait qu'elles s'étaient remplies de plomb pendant leur absence.

Oubliant complètement d'aller dîner, il retourna à pas lourd dans la tour de Gryffondor, la voix de Cho résonnant dans sa tête à chaque marche qu'il montait : « Cedric – Cedric Diggory. » Il avait commencé à trouver Cedric sympathique _(et même plus que sympathique, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête)_ – il aurait même été prêt à oublier le fait qu'un jour il l'avait battu au Quidditch, prêt aussi à lui pardonner d'être si séduisant, aimé de tous et le champion préféré d'à peu près tout le monde. Mais à présent, Cedric lui apparaissait comme un bellâtre sans intérêt qui n'avait même pas assez de cervelle pour remplir un coquetier.

- Guirlande, dit-il d'un air sombre à la grosse dame – le mot de passe avait changé la veille.

_Ainsi, Cedric, non content d'aller au bal sans lui, invitait en plus celle que Harry souhaitait comme cavalière ? Harry sentit la jalousie brûler comme un feu dans ses veines, mais pas, comme on aurait pu le croire, à l'égard de Cedric, non. Pour être franc avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer qu'il était jaloux de Cho, qui avait eu la chance d'attirer le regard du Poufsouffle et aurait le privilège d'être sa cavalière au bal de Noël._ (…) »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 22 : La tâche inattendue**

Alors, le soir du Bal était arrivé. Harry y était allé en compagnie de Parvati Patil, les images apparaissaient très clairement dans sa tête. De peur de ne pas arriver à contrôler sa fureur en compagnie de Cho et de Cédric, il les avait délibérément – bien qu'à contre-cœur, surtout vis-à-vis de Cedric – évités, bien que celui-ci l'ait effleuré tandis qu'ils valsaient sur la musique des Bizarr'Sisters. Puis le bal s'était achevé, avec les révélations de Hagrid à Madame Maxime rapport à ses origines, la dispute de Ron et de Hermione au sujet de Krum. Diggory l'avait alors appelé…

« Ron et Harry passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler des géants dans leur coin. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de danser. Harry essayait de ne pas regarder Cho et Cedric : les voir ensemble lui inspirait une furieuse envie de donner des coups de pied dans quelque chose, ou à quelqu'un. (…)

- Hé ! Harry !

C'était Cedric Diggory. Cho l'attendait un peu plus loin, dans le hall d'entrée.

- Oui ? dit Harry froidement.

Cedric le rejoignit dans l'escalier mais, apparemment, il voulait lui parler seul à seul _– le rythme cardiaque de Harry s'affola malgré lui à cette pensée_. Ron haussa les épaules avec mauvaise humeur et continua de monter les marches.

- Ecoute…

Cedric baissa la voix tandis que Ron disparaissait en haut de l'escalier.

- J'ai une dette envers toi pour m'avoir parlé du dragon. Alors, je voulais te dire, au sujet de l'œuf d'or… Est-ce que le tien se met à hurler quand tu l'ouvres ?

- Oui, dit Harry.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre un bain, d'accord ?

- Quoi ?

- Prends un bain… heu… avec l'œuf et… réfléchis. L'eau chaude t'aidera… Fais-moi confiance.

Harry le regarda. _Une rougeur montait à présent sur ses joues, il en sentait la chaleur, mais il ne savait si elle était due à la colère vis-à-vis de Cedric ou plutôt à l'excitation que lui procurait sa proximité._

- Un conseil, poursuivit Cedric. Va dans la salle de bains des préfets. La quatrième porte à droite, après la statue de Boris le Hagard, au cinquième étage. Le mot de passe, c'est « Fraîcheur des Pins ». Bon, je te quitte, il faut que j'aille dire bonne nuit…

Il sourit à nouveau et redescendit les marches pour aller retrouver Cho.

Harry retourna seul à la tour de Gryffondor. Le conseil que lui avait donné Cedric lui semblait très étrange. Comment se pouvait-il qu'un bain l'aide à comprendre ce que signifiaient les hurlements de cet œuf ? Cedric s'était-il moqué de lui ? _Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, mais… _Essayait-il de rendre Harry ridicule pour paraître encore plus brillant aux yeux de Cho ? (…) »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 23 : Le bal de Noël**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Premier baiser

**H**arry se souvenait que cette crainte de voir Cedric le manipuler pour servir ses sentiments amoureux l'avait dissuadé d'accepter son aide, du moins au début. Mais même s'il répugnait à l'idée de suivre les conseils du Poufsouffle, la situation s'était bientôt révélée désespérée et il n'avait eu d'autre choix : « le moment était venu de mettre son orgueil de côté et de vérifier si le conseil de Cedric valait quelque chose. » (**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 24 : Le scoop de Rita Skeeter**)

Harry s'était alors rendu dans la salle de bains et avait résolu l'énigme de l'œuf et des cris du peuple aquatique qui peuplait le lac, notamment avec l'aide de Mimi Geignarde.

« - En tout cas, à ta place, j'essayerais de mettre l'œuf dans l'eau. C'est ce qu'a fait Cedric Diggory.

- Lui aussi, tu l'as espionné ? s'indigna Harry. Alors, tu passes tes soirées ici à venir voir les préfets prendre leur bain ?

_Une rougeur incongrue était venue colorer ses joues, et il tâcha d'éviter d'imaginer le corps de Cedric, nu, éclaboussé d'eau chaude et de mousse._ (…)

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa glisser dans l'eau. Assis au fond du bassin rempli de bulles, il entendit alors un chœur de voix étranges et un peu effrayantes qui s'élevaient de l'œuf ouvert. (…)

- Il faut que je rende visite à des gens qui ne peuvent chanter au-dessus du sol…, dit-il lentement. Heu… Qui ça peut être ? (…)

Harry regarda tout autour de la salle de bains, cherchant une idée… Si les voix ne pouvaient être entendues que sous l'eau, elles devaient en toute logique appartenir à des créatures aquatiques. Il fit part de cette théorie à Mimi qui eut un petit sourire narquois.

- C'est ce qu'a pensé Cedric Diggory, dit-elle. Il est resté un temps fou à parler tout seul. Vraiment très longtemps… Presque toutes les bulles avaient disparu…

_Harry maudit Mimi, se demandant si elle avait ajouté la dernière phrase à dessein, pour le déconcentrer. Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucun moyen de se représenter les images plutôt audacieuses qui apparaissaient, indésirables et pourtant si engageantes, dans son cerveau. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour dissimuler son trouble. Mimi semblait l'observer avec attention._

- Sous l'eau… dit Harry avec lenteur, _luttant pour recentrer son esprit égaré sur la deuxième tâche. _Mimi, qui vit dans le lac, à part le calamar géant ?

_Il ne supportait plus son regard sur elle, à travers ses grosses lunettes._ (…)

- Mimi, il n'y a pas de _sirènes _dans le lac ?

- Oooh, bravo, dit-elle, le regard _cette fois pétillant et non plus calculateur _derrière ses grosses lunettes. (…)

- Très bien, tout ça, dit Harry d'un ton vague. J'ai quand même beaucoup avancé… Ferme encore les yeux, s'il te plaît, je sors du bain.

Il récupéra l'œuf resté au fond de l'eau, se hissa hors de l'immense baignoire, se sécha et remit son pyjama et sa robe de chambre.

- Tu viendras me voir dans mes toilettes, un de ces jours ? demanda Mimi Geignarde d'un air lugubre tandis que Harry ramassait sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Heu… j'essayerai, répondit Harry, tout en pensant que, s'il devait un jour retourner voir Mimi, ce serait parce que toutes les autres toilettes du château seraient bouchées. A bientôt, Mimi… Merci pour ton aide.

- Au revoir, répondit Mimi d'une voix sinistre.

Et elle disparut dans l'un des robinets pendant que Harry remettait sa cape d'invisibilité. _Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et se glissa dans le couloir. Avançant à l'aveuglette dans le couloir, il passait devant la statue de Boris le Hagard, quelques mètres plus loin, tentant de mettre la main sur la Carte du Maraudeur, lorsqu'une ombre bougea dans l'alcôve de l'effigie de pierre. Harry se raidit, sortit sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers la silhouette indistincte. _

_- Harry ? demanda une voix visiblement mal assurée, tandis que son propriétaire fixait un point situé légèrement sur sa droite._

_Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter. _

_- Cedric ? souffla-t-il._

_- Oui… Où est-ce que tu es ?_

_Harry hésita, puis enleva la cape d'invisibilité. Cedric tressaillit en le voyant apparaître. Ses yeux gris s'attardèrent sur la cape argentée que Harry se hâtait de remettre dans sa poche, puis se reportèrent sur son visage._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry d'un ton abrupt. _

_Apparemment surpris par un tel accueil, Cedric fronça les sourcils._

_- Je voulais te parler._

_Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer, mais s'efforça de n'en laisser rien paraître._

_- Eh bien ? laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix qu'il espérait détendue._

_Le regard de Cedric alla de droite à gauche, scrutant le couloir._

_- Pas ici._

_D'un pas décidé, il revint vers la porte de la salle de bains, murmura le mot de passe et passa la porte. De plus en plus intrigué, Harry le suivit. Cette fois, la salle de bains était silencieuse, et personne ne se baladait dans la plomberie. Cedric jeta un coup d'œil à la baignoire dans laquelle tournoyaient encore des lambeaux de mousse flottant sur l'eau et sourit à Harry – même si, Harry ne put s'empêcher de le constater, ce sourire avait l'air un peu crispé._

_- Alors ? Tu as trouvé ?_

_- Oui, demanda Harry d'un ton égal._

_C'était pour lui dire ça que Cedric avait attendu plus d'une heure dans un couloir, caché derrière la statue ?_

_- Heu… merci, ajouta-t-il en tenant vainement de sourire._

_Cedric haussa les épaules._

_- Tu as mis du temps pour venir, constata-t-il simplement._

_Harry, gêné, regardait l'eau qui tourbillonnait dans la baignoire, mais Cedric ne semblait pas attendre de réponse._

_- Je t'ai attendu, depuis Noël. Je suis venu presque tous les soirs pour voir si tu allais te décider à résoudre l'énigme ici…_

_Le cœur de Harry sembla remonter quelque part du côté de sa pomme d'Adam. _

_- Heu… oui. Enfin, non… Je veux dire…, balbutia-t-il._

_Il perdait complètement pied. Rougissant, honteux, il dansait vaguement d'un pied sur l'autre sans oser regarder Cedric._

_- Le conseil… me paraissait bizarre, au début, dit-il enfin. Alors je me suis demandé… je me suis demandé si tu ne faisais pas ça simplement pour me faire passer pour un idiot et paraître plus… brillant encore… aux yeux de Ch… de tous les élèves, acheva-t-il précipitamment._

_Il releva les yeux vers Cedric qui le toisait d'un air songeur, un petit sourire sur le visage._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai voulu te rendre ridicule ? demanda-t-il doucement._

_Harry, achevant de perdre contenance, haussa les épaules._

_- Je… je viens de le dire. Pour paraître encore plus fort…_

_- Harry, je me moque de la gloire, et je ne suis pas amoureux de Cho._

_- Je n'ai pas voulu dire…_

_- Si, bien sûr. Mais c'est ça que je voulais te dire… Je…_

_Il s'interrompit. Pour la première fois depuis leur entrée dans la salle de bains, il semblait troublé, et même désorienté._

_- Tu aimes Cho ? demanda-t-il enfin._

_Harry le regarda sans comprendre._

_- Non, répondit-il aussitôt. Mais je ne comprends pas…_

_- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis mon conseil à exécution ? l'interrompit Cedric. Si tu ne craignais pas de te rendre ridicule devant elle, ou de la perdre parce qu'elle me préfèrerait à toi… ?_

_Harry avait la très nette impression que Cedric connaissait exactement la réponse à cette question. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise et se demanda s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux d'assommer Diggory avec l'œuf d'or qu'il tenait toujours sous le bras. _

_- Parce que… parce que…_

_Son cerveau bourdonnait sous l'effort qu'il faisait de trouver une réponse convaincante, mais c'était sans espoir. Cedric, impitoyable, ne semblait pas décider à le lâcher._

_- Parce que ?_

_- Parce que…_

_Harry souffla un grand coup. Très bien. Il n'avait plus le choix. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, et c'est si bas qu'il murmura sa réponse qu'il se demanda si Cedric l'avait entendu._

_- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci._

_Harry détourna les yeux._

_- Parce que je ne voulais pas te faciliter la tâche avec Cho… répéta-t-il d'une voix un peu plus intelligible. _

_- Tu viens de me dire que tu n'étais pas amoureux de Cho._

_Cedric fit un pas vers lui et Harry recula. Son pied dérapa sur le carrelage glissant et il faillit tomber dans la baignoire._

_- Est-ce que tu es jaloux, Harry ?_

_La voix de Cedric avait été très basse, si bien qu'il était difficile d'interpréter son ton. _

_- Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas Cho, dit précipitamment Harry._

_- Je n'ai pas dit « jaloux de moi »…_

_La fin de la phrase resta en suspens, et Harry déglutit._

_- Non… mentit-t-il. Je ne suis pas jaloux._

_Cedric ne bougea pas, mais une expression fugitive passa sur son visage, si vite que Harry n'eut pas le temps de la déchiffrer. Son cœur battait si vite à présent qu'il se demandait si Cedric ne l'entendait pas dans le silence de la salle de bains. Prenant très vite sa décision, il se mit à farfouiller dans sa poche pour en retirer sa cape d'invisibilité. Très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de Cedric, il ne vit pas celui-ci s'approcher. Il venait de réussir à extirper la cape quand il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Complètement ahuri, il resta sans bouger. Une seule pensée tournoyait dans son esprit déboussolé : « Cedric m'embrasse. Cedric m'embrasse… »_

_Le baiser dura une, peut-être deux secondes, avant que Cedric ne s'écarte. Harry eut la sensation que le Poufsouffle était encore plus gêné que lui._

_- Désolé… souffla Diggory, son regard fuyant celui de Harry. Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de fai…_

_Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Harry s'était approché à son tour et l'embrassait à présent avec une telle force que la cape d'invisibilité tomba à leurs pieds dans un petit bruit d'étoffe. Les doigts de Cedric remontèrent jusqu'à la nuque de Harry et y firent pression, de telle sorte que leurs visages se rapprochèrent encore. Harry, sans réfléchir, entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres tandis que sa main redessinait les contours de la mâchoire du Poufsouffle. Il sentit le souffle de Cedric, sa langue qui s'insinuait lentement sa bouche pour toucher la sienne. _

_Puis, plus rien. Les mains de Cedric, quittant sa nuque, le repoussèrent avec douceur, mettant fin au baiser, et leur propriétaire regarda Harry avec intensité._

_- Oui, dit alors Harry. Bien sûr que je suis jaloux de Cho… Je déteste quand tu la regardes, quand tu la touches, quand tu lui souris… Ca fait mal et j'ai l'impression que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un à ces instants-là…_

_Le timbre de sa voix résonna dans la salle vide, contre les murs de marbre. Harry ne put s'empêcher, à bien y réfléchir, de trouver ses mots ridicules._

_- Oh… marmonna Cedric. C'est… je crois que c'est pour ça que je suis sorti avec elle. Je voulais… je ne sais pas… te rendre jaloux d'elle, ou au moins, si tu ne n'aimais pas, t'empêcher d'être heureux, te voler cet amour que tu ne me rendais pas… J'ai… enfin, j'ai songé à sortir avec Granger. Au début, depuis l'année dernière, j'ai cru que c'est elle que tu aimais… Vous… vous vous étiez disputés après le match contre Serdaigle, quand tu as commencé à connaître Cho. Je croyais qu'elle était jalouse, parce que vous étiez ensemble, ou quelque chose comme ça… Et puis avec les rumeurs que Rita Skeeter a lancé à votre sujet…_

_Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles._

_- Je… Non, elle s'était disputée avec Ron, parce que son chat harcelait le rat de Ron. Moi, je suis resté avec lui parce que… parce que c'était mon meilleur ami… Après, je n'ai plus parlé à Hermione à cause de l'Eclair de Feu que je m'étais fait confisquer… Et Rita…_

_Il s'interrompit avec le sentiment récurrent d'être parfaitement stupide. Tous deux restèrent silencieux, ne sachant que dire ou que faire, jusqu'à ce que Cedric parle enfin._

_- On devrait… retourner à nos dortoirs, dit-il. Il est tard…_

_Harry hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il se pencha pour saisir sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle était légèrement humide depuis son séjour sur le sol mouillé et Cedric la sécha d'un petit coup de sa baguette magique._

_- Merci, chuchota Harry._

_- De rien, répondit Cedric avec un sourire._

_Le préfet sembla hésiter, puis il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry._

_- A demain._

_Harry sourit, sans répondre, et jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules. Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle de bains, et Harry tourna à gauche tandis que Cedric prenait la droite. _

Dans le couloir, Harry examina la carte du Maraudeur pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Les points qui représentaient Rusard et Miss Teigne restaient immobiles dans leur bureau… Rien d'autre ne semblait bouger, à part _Cedric qui retournait dans son dortoir et _Peeves qui s'agitait dans la salle des trophées, à l'étage au-dessus… (…) »

Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 25 : L'œuf et l'œil

Harry soupira, souffla sur les pages du journal pour les débarrasser de leur poussière. Tout était toujours silencieux, et il se demanda un instant où il se trouvait. Pour l'instant, rien ne comptait plus pour lui que tous ces souvenirs qui revivaient en lui, l'espace d'un instant, au travers de l'encre délavée et des mots qu'elle traçait.

**Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu Cedric. Hermione et Ron ne cessent de se demander où je vais entre deux cours, plutôt que de chercher ce moyen de respirer sous l'eau. Pour l'instant, on n'a pas vraiment envie que les autres sachent qu'on est ensemble, alors on se contente de se retrouver dans certains endroits du parc ou du château qui sont peu fréquentés. Ou, souvent, nous nous retrouvons sous ma cape d'invisibilité, seuls, tous les deux.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que j'aime Cedric. Il me comprend, nous parlons beaucoup, du tournoi, de nos peurs, de nos vies. Il fait vraiment l'effort de m'écouter et j'en fais de même pour lui…**

**J'ai l'impression qu'Hermione se doute de quelque chose, à propos de Cedric et de moi. Cela fait plusieurs fois que je la surprends à me regarder d'un air soupçonneux – et presque amusé, ce qui est presque le pire. Je me demande si je devrais leur dire. Après tout, ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Je sais que la pilule serait difficile à avaler pour Ron, mais je pense qu'Hermione comprendrait elle sort bien avec Viktor Krum…**

**J'ai de plus en plus peur à l'idée de cette deuxième tâche pas moyen de trouver ce sortilège amphibie et je n'ai plus qu'une semaine… Cedric n'arrête pas de me demander si tout va bien pour moi, il trouve que j'ai l'air stressé. Bien sûr, lui aussi appréhende la deuxième tâche, mais pas autant que moi. Je suis certain qu'il a déjà trouvé le moyen de se tirer vivant de l'épreuve. Il m'aiderait sans doute si je le demandais, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me donne la solution. Plusieurs fois déjà, il a dit que j'étais tellement jeune, peut-être trop, qu'il faisait une erreur en sortant avec moi, et je ne veux pas que mon ignorance en matière de magie remette sur le tapis celle que j'ai vis-à-vis des relations et des sentiments.**

**Je crois que je vais devenir cinglé. Entre les cours et les recherches pour trouver ce foutu moyen de mener à bien la seconde tâche, j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour voir Cedric et en plus j'ai les nerfs à vif. Passer quelques minutes avec lui m'apaisait, mais je n'ai plus le temps de le voir si je veux trouver un sortilège adéquat pour dans trois jours. Je crois qu'il a deviné que je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire face au lac, et il a essayé d'aborder le sujet, mais j'ai changé de conversation – peut-être un peu brutalement.**

Suivaient des listes d'ouvrages que Harry avait consulté en quatrième année dans l'espoir de trouver un sortilège amphibie ou quelque chose d'approchant, barrés les uns après les autres au fur et à mesure que Harry les avait épluchés sans succès. Les écrits reprenaient après la date du 23 février, la veille de la deuxième tâche, lorsqu'il avait cru être prisonnier d'un cauchemar.

« C'est fini, se dit-il. Impossible d'y arriver. Il faudra descendre au bord du lac, demain matin, et déclarer forfait devant les juges… »

Il s'imagina en train d'expliquer qu'il était incapable d'accomplir la tâche. Il se représenta le visage aux yeux ronds de surprise de Verpey, le sourire satisfait de Karkaroff découvrant ses dents jaunes. Il avait l'impression d'entendre Fleur Delacour dire : « Enfin, c'est insensé, je le savais bien, il est trop jeune, c'est un petit garçon. Quelle organisation, vraiment ! » Il voyait déjà Malefoy arborer son badge _A BAS POTTER _au premier rang de la foule, il voyait le visage incrédule, déconfit, de Hagrid _; et, pire que tout, il voyait la lueur d'incompréhension, l'éclat déconcerté dans le regard de Cedric_. »

Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 26 : La deuxième tâche

**Aujourd'hui, Cedric et moi nous sommes disputés. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'était sans doute ma jalousie. Il m'a accusé de lui préférer Ron, puisque après tout il était, selon les termes de la chanson, « ce qui m'était le plus cher », et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié le baiser que Fleur Deacour m'avait fait sur les joues. Je lui ai répliqué que lui-même me cachait quelque chose à propos de Cho, qui l'avait dévoré des yeux et qui était la prisonnière qu'il avait dû délivrer. Nous nous sommes énervés et heureusement que le couloir était vide.**

« C'était terminé, pensa Harry, un peu étourdi, tandis que Madame Pomfresh rassemblait les champions et les prisonniers pour les ramener au château et leur donner des vêtements secs… C'était terminé, il avait passé l'épreuve… Il n'avait plus à se soucier de rien jusqu'au 24 juin…

En remontant les marches du château, il décida que, la prochaine fois qu'il irait à Pré-au-Lard, il achèterait à Dobby une paire de chaussettes pour chaque jour de l'année. _Il venait juste de faire part de cette idée à Ron, alors qu'ils arpentaient un couloir du deuxième étage derrière Madame Pomfresh, en direction de l'infirmerie, lorsqu'il sentit une main agripper son épaule. Intrigué, il se retourna, et son visage s'éclaira. C'était Cedric trempé, grelottant, une serviette passée autour de ses épaules, mais Cedric tout de même._

_- Salut, dit-il avec un sourire. Je peux te parler ?_

_Harry hocha la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Le sourire de Cedric, même lui pouvait le voir, semblait forcé._

_- Bien sûr._

_Ron sembla vouloir attendre Harry, mais un regard assassin de Cedric le convainquit de suivre Hermione, qui avait regardé vers eux d'un air soupçonneux. Cedric attendit que tous aient passé l'angle du couloir, puis reporta son regard sur Harry. Même s'il tentait de dissimuler son expression venimeuse, ses traits étaient durcis._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, inquiet._

_- Ce qui se passe ? répéta Cedric d'une voix hachée. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec _Weasley _?_

_Il avait presque craché le nom de Ron._

_- Avec Ron ? répéta Harry sans comprendre._

_La mâchoire de Cedric saillit tandis que les muscles de son visage se contractaient douloureusement._

_- « Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi » ? insista-t-il. _

_Quelque chose dans les inflexions de sa phrase ne plut pas à Harry et il mit un instant à comprendre ce qui rendait Cedric si furieux._

_- Je… je n'aime pas _Ron _! se défendit-il, interloqué. C'est mon _meilleur ami_, Cedric ! Qu'est-ce que… ?_

_Mais, visiblement, le Poufsouffle n'était pas décidé à abandonner si vite la partie._

_- Et Fleur ? Depuis quand t'embrasse-t-elle ? Tu te moques de moi, ou quoi ?_

_Harry se figea. Depuis les quelques semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Cedric et lui, jamais le Poufsouffle n'avait émis la moindre réserve au sujet des sentiments de Harry, et cela fit naître dans la poitrine du plus jeune une flamme de rage._

_- C'est _toi _qui te moques de moi ! Moi et _Ron _? Ou Fleur ? Ouvre un peu les yeux, Cedric ! Ou bien est-ce qu'ils sont trop fixés sur Cho pour s'en apercevoir ?_

_Sa voix avait claqué, furieuse, et les yeux de Cedric flamboyèrent._

_- Cho ? répéta-t-il._

_Sa voix recelait une colère froide._

_- Oui, _Cho, _confirma Harry à mi-voix. Tu sais, celle qui est « si chère à ton cœur » ? Celle qui te _dévore _des yeux vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, celle qui semblait te trouver si brillant, ô toi, son sauveur ?_

_- Qu… quoi ? s'étonna Cedric._

_Un instant, le ton impétueux de sa voix disparut et il redevint le Cedric que Harry avait toujours connu._

_- Laisse tomber, marmonna Harry. _

_Il était trempé, de mauvaise humeur, fatigué par ses nuits blanches accumulées dans les livres aux caractères minuscules de la bibliothèque, et surtout, blessé que Cedric, dans sa jalousie – Cedric était-il donc capable d'être jaloux ? – puisse l'accuser de lui préférer Fleur ou Ron. Même si cette dernière idée était risible, elle ne tira pas le moindre sourire sur le visage aux traits tirés de Harry._

_- Je vais me sécher, maugréa-t-il, peu enclin à s'excuser, même si l'expression déconfite et amère, presque repentante, de Cedric lui donnait envie de se serrer dans ses bras, de s'excuser pour les mots blessants qu'il avait lancés à son encontre._

_Mais c'était Cedric qui avait envenimé la conversation, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'excuser – sans doute était-ce puéril – pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Aussi tourna-t-il les talons et se hâta-t-il de rejoindre Ron et Hermione, qui l'accueillirent d'un œil mi-soucieux mi-intrigué. Un bref regard noir les convainquit de ne faire aucun commentaire. _»

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 26 : La deuxième tâche**__

** Après le déjeuner, Cedric s'est excusé de ses accusations en se traitant d'imbécile et j'ai fait la même chose. Un moment, j'ai cru qu'il allait remettre le disque du « C'est de ma faute, tu es trop jeune… », mais il s'en est abstenu, ce qui était une assez bonne idée de sa part. Entre lui et Fleur Delacour – même si mes relations avec elle se sont un peu améliorées depuis que j'ai sauvé sa sœur –, c'est à peine si je peux dire lequel des deux me trouve le plus immature, et je pense que je n'aurais pas tardé à disjoncter à nouveau.**

_« Harry, des vêtements secs enfin sur le dos, quitta le professeur McGonagall qui insistait pour savoir si tout allait bien – « je me sens très bien, professeur, merci, je vais juste aller manger un peu, maintenant » – se laissa tomber sur l'un des bancs de la table de Gryffondor, affamé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit le matin-même, et les repas des deux derniers jours avaient été inversement proportionnels au temps passé dans la bibliothèque : frugaux. _

_Son ventre grognait bruyamment et il attrapa avec bonheur – dans l'espoir qu'un peu de nourriture calmerait les spasmes douloureux de son estomac, sans doute pas dus uniquement à la faim – une coupe d'une crème totalement inconnue. Une cuillère de la substance le persuada que c'était mangeable, et il engloutit littéralement la moitié en trois bouchées. Ron et Hermione, assis de part et d'autre de lui, réprimandant quiconque semblait tenté de le harceler, fixaient de temps en temps sur lui un regard anxieux qu'il feignait de ne pas remarquer, tandis que les jumeaux Weasley tentaient eux aussi de garder à l'écart de Harry d'autres admirateurs. Tâchant d'ignorer la concentration des murmures de ses condisciples autour de lui, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la table des Poufsouffle, mais Cedric ne s'y trouvait pas. Harry était pourtant presque sûr de l'avoir vu passer les portes de la Grande Salle une minute plus tôt. _

_- Qui est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Hermione, qui sembla avoir remarqué l'attention qu'il portait à la table située à côté de la leur._

_- Rien… personne, se corrigea-t-il en ingurgitant encore une cuillerée de crème mousseuse._

_Il se hâta de détourner les yeux vers sa coupe de crème à présent vide. _

_- Laisse-moi passer, Weasley._

_La voix, douce mais ferme, s'était élevée dans le dos de Harry. Il entendit la voix de Fred Weasley répondre à Cedric._

_- Désolé, Diggory. Harry essaie de manger tranquille. Repasse plus tard._

_- Je veux parler à Harry, insista Cedric d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, mais George ne semblait guère impressionné._

_- Je t'ai dit que…_

_- C'est bon, Fred, laisse-le, grogna Harry en reposant dans son assiette un morceau du toast qu'il avait entamé après avoir fini la crème._

_Il pivota sur son banc pour se retrouver face à Cedric._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton peu amène._

_Le visage de Cedric s'assombrit._

_- Te parler._

_Sa voix était très douce. Harry put voir du coin de l'œil Hermione et Ron échanger un regard intrigué. _

_- Alors, parle._

_Cedric eut un hochement de tête agacé._

_- Seuls._

_Harry soupira et se leva._

_- Je reviens, dit-il à Ron et Hermione._

_Cedric ne sembla pas l'attendre et sortit de la Grande Salle à grands pas, Harry sur ses talons. Arrivé dans le hall, il poussa une tapisserie et s'y engouffra, Harry à sa suite. _

_- Duro, murmura-t-il, et la tapisserie se métamorphosa en un mur._

_Puis il se tourna vers Harry en même temps qu'il remettait sa baguette magique dans sa poche._

_- Harry, je…_

_Il sembla chercher ses mots._

_- Tu ? demanda Harry avec une certaine hostilité._

_- Je suis… je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il à mi-voix. Je sais que j'ai réagi… comme un véritable crétin, c'est juste que… je ne sais pas. J'ai eu peur que…_

_- Que je te trompe avec mon meilleur ami ou bien avec Fleur ? acheva Harry avec froideur._

_- Oui… non… je crois que j'ai eu peur de te perdre, ou quelque chose comme ça… Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, répéta-t-il._

_Harry hocha la tête, l'air sombre, et la mâchoire de Cedric se contracta. Un silence tomba entre eux, que Harry finit par briser._

_- Je pensais que tu aurais été plus malin que ça, marmonna-t-il._

_Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans une expression ironique. Cedric eut un sourire d'excuse, ses yeux gris tourmente toujours tournés vers le sol dallé._

_- Oui, moi aussi, je pensais être capable de mieux, confirma-t-il. _

_Il passa une main dans ses cheveux._

_- Ce qui prouve qu'on peut toujours tous être des imbéciles._

_Il s'autorisa un regard vers Harry et les reporta sur la tapisserie figée._

_- Ce n'est pas une excuse._

_- Non, concéda Cedric, mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois._

_Harry fut incapable de maintenir sa froideur de façade en croisant le regard penaud de Cedric, et, cette fois, ce fut un vrai sourire, lumineux et doux, qui éclaira son visage. Il ne dit, rien, mais Cedric n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour comprendre. Il s'approcha de lui, prit sa main dans la sienne._

_- Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

_Son ton était resté soucieux._

_- Bien sûr que non, dit Harry en lui pressant les doigts._

_Devait-il lui avouer que lui-même avait eu envie d'égorger Cho à l'instant où il avait compris qu'elle était la prisonnière de Cedric, ou qu'il aurait tant aimé lui faire comprendre que la seule personne autorisée à dévorer le champion de Poufsouffle comme elle le faisait, c'était lui ? Cela ne lui sembla pas une bonne idée, sur le moment._

_Puis, toute idée quitta tout simplement son esprit, et il ne resta plus dans son cerveau que la délicieuse sensation du corps de Cedric qui se pressait sauvagement contre le sien, que le bonheur de sentir ses lèvres s'écraser contre les siennes. »_

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 26 : La deuxième tâche**__

Il n'y avait plus eu d'autres incidents notables après la deuxième tâche que cette petite crise de jalousie, se rappelait Harry, si l'on exceptait la frayeur qu'avait éprouvé Harry lorsque Rogue l'avait menacé de faire usage sur lui de Veritaserum pour réussir à lui faire avouer – à tort – que c'était bien lui le mystérieux voleur d'ingrédients complexes que le maître des potions entreposait dans son bureau.

« - Savez-vous ce qu'est ceci, Potter ? demanda Rogue, le regard à nouveau menaçant.

- Non, répondit Harry, le plus sincèrement du monde, cette fois.

- C'est du Veritaserum – un sérum de vérité si puissant que trois gouettes suffiraient à vous faire révéler vos secrets les plus intimes devant cette classe toute entière, reprit Rogue d'un air cruel. L'usage de cette potion est soumis à un règlement très strict du ministère. Mais si vous ne surveillez pas votre conduite, il se peut très bien que ma main glisse par inadvertance – il secoua légèrement le flacon – au-dessus de votre jus de citrouille. Et alors, Potter... nous saurons enfin si, oui ou non, vous vous êtes introduit dans mon bureau.

Harry ne répondit rien et recommença à couper ses racines de gingembre. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette histoire de sérum de vérité. Il savait que Rogue était capable de lui en faire avaler. Il réprima un frisson d'horreur en pensant aux paroles qui pourraient sortir malgré lui de sa bouche si Rogue mettait sa menace à exécution... En dehors des ennuis qu'il risquait de causer à d'autres – Hermione et Dobby pour commencer –, il y avait également tout ce qu'il cachait... Le fait qu'il était en contact avec Sirius, par exemple... et aussi – il sentit ses entrailles se nouer à cette pensée – les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour_ Cedric, la relation secrète qu'ils entretenaient, et d'autres menus détails, comme la jalousie constante qu'il nourrissait envers_ Cho_, quoi qu'il ait pu en dire à Cedric_... Il versa les racines de gingembre dans le chaudron et se demanda s'il ne devrait pas imiter Maugrey et ne plus boire que le contenu d'une flasque qu'il garderait dans sa poche. »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 27 : Le retour de Patmol **

De nombreuses pages couvertes de son écriture suivaient, parlant de Cedric, du tournoi, des révélations de Sirius sur Croupton, Karkaroff ou Voldemort. Ca et là, on pouvait aussi trouver – Harry eut un sourire à cette pensée – des extraits de prises de notes lorsqu'il écrivait dans son journal pendant les cours et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de changer de parchemin pour écrire quelque chose d'important, ou une anecdote d'un professeur. Il retrouvait les propriétés de l'achillée sternutatoire, des notes sur le Feu de Semprenais ou sur le sortilège de Fidélitas… Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur la date du 24 mai, trois mois après la seconde tâche.

« En temps normal, au début du troisième trimestre, Harry aurait dû suivre un entraînement intensif en vue du dernier match de Quidditch de la saison. Mais cette année, c'était à la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qu'il devait se préparer, sans savoir toutefois en quoi elle allait consister. Enfin, dans la dernière semaine de mai, le professeur McGonagall le retint à la sortie d'un cours de métamorphose.

- Potter, vous devrez vous rendre au terrain de Quidditch ce soir à neuf heures, lui dit-elle. Mr Verpey vous y attendra pour vous indiquer la nature de la troisième tâche.

A huit heures et demi ce soir-là, Harry laissa Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et descendit les escaliers. _Cedric et lui s'étaient donné rendez-vous au pied de l'escalier de marbre, une demi-heure avant la rencontre avec Verpey, pour avoir le temps de passer un peu de temps ensemble, car il leur devenait de plus en plus difficile, avec l'arrivée de la troisième tâche, de se libérer un créneau horaire fiable, l'un et l'autre étant constamment entourés d'admirateurs qui ne se lassaient pas de les entendre raconter leurs aventures sous le lac ou contre le dragon. _Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall d'entrée, Cedric apparut à son tour, sortant de Poufsouffle, et _il eut un grand sourire en voyant Harry. S'assurant d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité, Diggory l'embrassa. Harry glissa la main dans la sienne,_ et ils se rendirent ensemble au terrain de Quidditch, sous le ciel nocturne chargé de nuages.

- Qu'est-ce que ça va être, à ton avis ? demanda Cedric. Fleur est persuadée qu'il va falloir découvrir un trésor caché dans des souterrains.

- Ce ne serait pas trop mal, dit Harry en songeant déjà qu'il lui suffirait de demander à Hagrid de lui prêter un Niffleur pour faire le travail à sa place. _Comment tu le sais ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton innocent._

_Cedric le toisa d'un air moqueur, sa main resserrant la prise autour de la sienne._

_- On en parlait à la table du petit-déjeuner, ce matin… En amis, bien sûr, acheva-t-il en surprenant les sourcils froncés de Harry._

_Il lui fit un clin d'œil, lâcha sa main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux._

_- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux._

Ils traversèrent la pelouse plongée dans l'obscurité et entrèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch en passant entre deux rangées de gradins.

_- Je ne suis pas jal… commença Harry d'un ton rebelle._

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fabriqué ? s'indigna Cedric en s'arrêtant net.

_Il lâcha la main de Harry, son regard fixé sur la pelouse du stade. _Le terrain avait cessé d'être plat et lisse. Il était sillonné de longs murs bas qui serpentaient et se croisaient en tous sens.

- Ce sont des haies, dit Harry qui s'était penché pour les regarder de plus près.

- Bonjour ! lança une voix joyeuse.

Ludo Verpey se tenait au milieu du terrain, en compagnie de Krum et de Fleur. Harry et Cedric s'avancèrent vers eux en enjambant les haies et Fleur fit un grand sourire à Harry. Son attitude envers lui avait complètement changé depuis qu'il avait sorti sa sœur du lac.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? dit Verpey d'un air ravi lorsque Harry et Cedric eurent franchi la dernière haie. Elles poussent bien, non ? Encore un mois et, grâce aux bons soins de Hagrid, elles auront atteint six mètres de hauteur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en voyant leur expression déconfite, votre terrain de Quidditch sera remis en état dès que la tâche sera terminée ! J'imagine que vous avez deviné ce qu'on est en train d'installer.

Pendant un instant, tout le monde resta silencieux. Puis…

- Un labyrinthe, grommela Krum.

- Exactement, approuva Verpey. Un labyrinthe. Le principe de la troisième tâche est tout simple. Le trophée du tournoi sera placé au centre de ce labyrinthe. Le premier champion qui l'atteindra recevra la note maximale.

(…)

Tout le monde prit le chemin de la sortie et Verpey se précipita au côté de Harry. Celui-ci s'attendait à ce que Verpey lui propose à nouveau son aide mais, au même instant, il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. C'était Krum.

- Harrrry, est-ce que je pourrrrais te parrrler ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry, légèrement surpris.

_Il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit Cedric, et non pas le Bulgare._

- Allons fairrre un tourrr, tu veux bien ?

- OK, dit Harry avec curiosité.

Verpey eut l'air un peu décontenancé. _Cedric, de son côté, avait le visage sombre et Harry le rassura d'un clin d'œil presque imperceptible._

- Je t'attends, Harry, d'accord ? _dit Verpey._

- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine, Mr Verpey, répondit Harry en réprimant un sourire, je crois que je saurai retrouver tout seul le chemin du château.

Harry et Krum quittèrent le stade ensemble, mais Krum ne prit pas la direction du vaisseau de Durmstrang. Il marcha vers la forêt.

- Pourquoi on va par là ? demanda Harry au moment où ils passaient devant la cabane de Hagrid et le carrosse illuminé de Beauxbâtons.

- Je ne voudrrrais pas qu'on surrrprrrenne notrrre converrrsation, répliqua vivement Krum. (…) »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 28 : La folie de Mr Croupton**

Dans le journal suivait le compte-rendu des paroles de Krum, de l'apparition de Mr Croupton, de l'attaque, de la frustration qu'il avait éprouvée lorsque Sirius lui avait demander de promettre de ne plus aller se balader tout seul la nuit. Comment aurait-il pu promettre une chose pareille, compte tenu du fait que Cedric et lui se fixaient parfois des rendez-vous nocturnes ? Il se rappelait parfaitement de la déception de Cedric lorsqu'il lui avait dit que leurs rencontres ne pourraient plus se faire que dans l'enceinte protégée du château, et que toute promenade au clair de lune était exclue.

Il y avait également d'autres mots tracés à la plume d'aigle, à la date du 25 mai.

**J'ai cru que Cedric allait être très en colère contre moi, vu que j'étais parti tout seul avec Krum. Malgré ce qu'il dit, je ne suis pas le seul qui suis jaloux. Mais au final, il était beaucoup plus inquiet qu'énervé. Je crois qu'il a eu peur que l'assaillant de la forêt ne m'ait fait du mal, tout comme il avait stupéfixé Krum et kidnappé Croupton. Je me suis tué à lui répéter que j'allais très bien, mais il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'il cesse de venir entre chaque cours me demander si tout allait bien. Hermione a de plus en plus de soupçons, je crois, et peut-être que Ron aussi – même si lui n'est pas la personne la plus observatrice que je connaisse. Ils ont fini par me demander ce que Cedric me voulait, et j'ai été obligé de leur répondre qu'il demandait si j'avais une technique pour le labyrinthe. Ca a calmé Ron, mais j'ai peur que Hermione ne soit pas convaincue. J'ai un peu honte de leur avoir menti, surtout que ça fait plus de quatre mois que ça dure : ce sont mes meilleurs amis, non ? Je suis certain qu'ils accepteraient sans histoires ma relation avec Cedric…**

- Ma relation avec Cedric… chuchota Harry.

Sa voix était sourde et, sous la poussière des ans, il sentait la vieille blessure se réveiller. Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour respirer plus librement, et le carnet tomba à ses pieds. Il jura à voix basse, ramassa le journal. Une photo jaunie s'en échappa. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Harry la ramassa. Dessus, il voyait Cedric Diggory lui sourire en faisant de grands signes de la main. Le visage toujours joyeux bien que recouvert d'une couche de poussière que Harry fit partir d'un geste de la baguette de houx, Cedric porta une main à ses lèvres et lui envoya un baiser soufflé. Harry, l'estomac noué, glissa à nouveau l'image dans les pages du journal et poursuivit son histoire…

« Le parc de Poudlard ne paraissait jamais aussi attirant que lorsqu'il était obligée de rester à l'intérieur du château. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, il partagea son temps libres entre _Cedric, qu'il parvenait à voir entre les cours et lors des heures libres qu'ils avaient en commun, hélas plutôt rares – Ron et Hermione semblaient de plus en plus soucieux et curieux de savoir où il pouvait bien disparaître, durant ces heures volées qu'il passait avec le Poufsouffle, _la bibliothèque, où il étudiait des maléfices avec Ron et Hermione, et des salles de classe vides qui leur servaient à s'exercer. (…) »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 29 : Le rêve**

« Oui » songea Harry avec un pâle sourire dans la lumière qui faiblissait au fur et à mesure que le soleil semblait vouloir disparaître. Cela avait été les plus belles heures de sa quatrième année. Seul avec Cedric, tous deux pleins de quiétude et de confiance… Un bien-être à peine troublé par le rêve inquiétant sur Voldemort et Queudver, ou même par les souvenirs qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine de Dumbledore, où il avait vu Karkaroff, Verpey, les Lestrange et Bartemius Croupton Junior. Un bien-être qui avait trouvé son apogée le soir-même de la chute dans la Pensine, un bien-être que Harry avait cru inégalable, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Ginny…


	6. Chapitre 5 : Première fois

« **H**ermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- On n'a pas fait la moindre séance d'entraînement ! dit-elle avec effarement. On devait travailler le maléfice d'Entrave ! Il faut absolument s'y mettre demain ! Va te coucher, Harry, tu as besoin de sommeil.

Harry et Ron montèrent lentement dans leur dortoir. En mettant son pyjama, Harry regarda le lit de Neville. Fidèle à sa promesse, il n'avait pas parlé à Ron ni à Hermione des parents de Neville. _Après avoir ouvert la fenêtre pour laisser un peu d'air entrer, _Harry ôta ses lunettes et se mit au lit en se demandant quel effet cela pouvait faire d'avoir des parents toujours vivants mais incapables de reconnaître leur fils. (…)

Tout était la faute de Voldemort, songea Harry, les yeux fixés sur le dais de son baldaquin, tout remontait toujours à lui. C'était lui qui avait déchiré toutes ces familles, détruit toutes ces vies… _L'esprit de Harry s'embruma vite de rêves aux couleurs de fureur et de vengeance, et il tomba endormi._

_Il lui semblait que seulement cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'un bruissement l'éveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux, prit ses lunettes en même temps que sa baguette magique et murmura « Lumos ! ». L'extrémité de la baguette s'illumina, révélant une colombe de papier qui voletait sous les rideaux pourpres. Harry fronça les sourcils et tendit la main pour cueillir ce pliage incongru. Il remarqua des traits d'encre sur le papier et déplia la feuille blanche. Sur le papier, des mots tracés d'une écriture ronde et appliquée le firent sourire._

_Bonsoir, mon amour…_

_J'espère que je ne te réveille pas et que, si oui, tu viendras me faire le plaisir de te rendormir dans mes bras. Renvoie-moi ce messager si tu es d'accord pour qu'on se retrouve au cinquième étage devant la statue de Boris le Hagard d'ici un quart d'heure. Sinon fais de beaux rêves…_

_Je t'aime_

_C._

_Harry sourit et, tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ouvrit ses rideaux pour accéder à la valise posée au bas de son lit. Il en sortit sa robe de chambre, une plume accompagnée de sa bouteille d'encre et sa cape d'invisibilité, maudissant Maugrey d'avoir gardé la carte du Maraudeur. Puis, refermant les rideaux, il dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille avec précaution et griffonna sa réponse sur le papier, juste en dessous du mot de Cedric._

_Les balades la nuit dans le château, ce n'est pas sérieux pour un préfet…_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je serai heureux de faire partie de cette escapade nocturne._

_A tout à l'heure_

_Je t'aime aussi_

_H._

_Il agita sa baguette magique, le papier se replia et la colombe s'éveilla, s'enfuyant dans la nuit par la fenêtre ouverte. Déployant mille précautions pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre, Harry enfila sa robe de chambre, enfila ses pantoufles et était sur le point de sortir du dortoir, la cape d'invisibilité déjà étendue sur lui, lorsqu'un nouveau battement d'ailes se fit entendre. La colombe de papier était revenue, porteuse d'un nouveau message. Harry pesta en silence, l'attrapa et lut les mots qui s'y étalaient._

_Les préfets ne font jamais pincer, mon amour._

_A tout à l'heure._

_C._

_Harry eut un sourire goguenard et retourna ranger le papier dans sa valise, là où il était sûr que personne ne songerait à fouiller. Puis, toujours silencieusement, il ouvrit la porte et était sur le point de sortir lorsqu'une lame de parquet grinça sous ses pieds. Il entendit Ron grogner et le vit ouvrir les rideaux de son baldaquin, ses yeux ensommeillés furetant sans le voir._

_- Y a quelqu'un ? ronchonna-t-il._

_Harry ne répondit pas, mais le regard de Ron venait de se poser sur le lit vide, dont les rideaux étaient ouverts._

_- Harry ? chuchota-t-il. Où tu vas ?_

_- Nulle part, répliqua celui-ci. Rendors-toi._

_Heureusement, Ron n'était pas en état de continuer la bataille. Il haussa les épaules, referma ses rideaux et se remit à ronfler. Harry souffla, pointa sa baguette sur les rideaux de son propre lit qui se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui._

_Il passa le portrait de la grosse dame, qui dormait profondément et ne remarqua rien, et gagna précautionneusement le cinquième étage. Par chance, ni Rusard ni Miss Teigne ne se trouvait sur son chemin, et il espéra qu'il en serait de même lorsqu'il regagnerait la tour de Gryffondor plus tard. Lorsqu'il arriva au lieu du rendez-vous, personne n'était caché dans l'ombre de Boris le Hagard et, un instant, il se demanda si tout ceci n'était pas qu'une farce des Serpentards. A peine avait-il eut cette pensée qu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et se trouva quasiment nez à nez avec Cedric, dont le regard de métal fouillait l'ombre sans pouvoir l'apercevoir. _

_Harry eut un sourire et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Cedric sursauta en voyant son petit ami apparaître de nulle part._

_- Harry ! protesta-il d'une voix faible. Je déteste quand tu fais ça… Je ne parviendrai jamais à m'habituer à te voir surgir comme ça, devant moi…_

_La main de Cedric caressa brièvement sa joue tandis que le préfet l'embrassait._

_- Je suis en retard, s'excusa-t-il. N'ayant pas la capacité de me rendre invisible, j'ai dû faire attention de ne pas me faire repérer par Rusard… _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry. Je viens d'arriver aussi. Ron m'a vu sortir._

_- Oh, murmura Cedric. Et…_

_- Je ne lui ai rien dit. Il s'est rendormi presque aussitôt._

_Harry sentit Cedric se détendre imperceptiblement, puis tressaillir à nouveau. Une lueur s'approchait au bout du couloir, et ils entendirent la voix grasseyante du concierge tant haï de Poudlard._

_- On va les trouver, ma belle… Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose par ici…_

_Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard de panique. Avant que Cedric ait pu réagir, Harry lui attrapa le poignet et le tira vers la porte de la salle de bains._

_- Fraîcheur des pins ! chuchota-t-il d'un ton désespéré en priant pour que le mot de passe n'ait pas changé._

_La porte s'ouvrit, sans grincer cette fois – Harry remercia mentalement l'elfe de maison qui l'avait graissée – et tous deux se jetèrent à l'intérieur. Cedric sortit sa propre baguette de frêne et la pointa sur la porte._

_- Collaporta, murmura-t-il, et le panneau de bois se scella dans un bruit de succion. _

_Il resta un instant à côté de la porte, l'oreille aux aguets._

_- Tout va bien, dit-il enfin. Il n'a rien entendu. Il n'est même pas encore arrivé au niveau de la statue._

_Cinq secondes passèrent et, comme pour lui donner raison, la voix d'Argus Rusard retentit._

_- Cherche, ma belle… Ils doivent se cacher dans un coin, j'ai entendu quelqu'un…_

_Les pas dépassèrent la porte de la salle de bains sans s'y arrêter et Cedric et Harry recommencèrent à respirer normalement._

_- Les préfets ne se font jamais pincer, c'est ça ? demanda Harry d'un ton ironique._

_Cedric fronça le nez._

_- On n'est pas pieds et poings liés dans le bureau du concierge, non ? _

_Harry eut un bref rire._

_- Nan, on est coincés dans la salle de bains des préfets. Idyllique, comme situation. Rusard va traîner dans le coin toute la nuit…_

_- De quoi tu te plains ? plaisanta le Poufsouffle. On a de la chance, ça aurait pu être les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde…_

_Tous deux eurent une grimace à cette pensée, puis Cedric s'avança vers la baignoire. Pointant sa baguette vers les robinets d'or qui s'alignaient tout autour, il ouvrit le jet d'eau chaude et fumante qui commença à remplir la piscine de marbre blanc. En habitué des lieux, cela ne faisait aucun doute, il choisit d'y mêler une mousse épaisse d'un blanc de glace. Enfin, il se tourna vers le tableau de la sirène endormie._

_- Obscuro ! dit-il, sa baguette dirigée vers le cadre._

_Aussitôt, un bandeau noir apparut sur les yeux de la sirène, et Cedric agita à nouveau la baguette de frêne._

_- Assurdiato._

_Puis il se tourna vers Harry, qui le toisait d'un air stupéfait._

_- Je fais toujours ça quand je viens ici. Ca me gêne qu'on puisse me voir et m'entendre quand je prends un bain._

_- Quand tu prends… quoi ?_

_Cedric fronça les sourcils._

_- Comme tu viens de me le faire remarquer, on est coincés ici pour un petit bout de temps, et je suis dans une salle de bains. Je crois que je vais donc prendre un bain._

_Ce fut au tour de Harry de froncer les sourcils._

_- Oh, marmonna Cedric. Je vois. Ca te… gêne ?_

_- Qu… quoi ? balbutia Harry qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Non, non, ça ne me gêne pas… D'ailleurs, je… je vais venir aussi._

_Cedric, l'air soucieux, s'approcha de Harry et le prit par la main._

_- Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que…_

_- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa Harry. Tout va très bien, Cedric. Très bien._

_- Je… Bon, d'accord, concilia le champion de Poufsouffle sous le regard noir que lui adressait Harry._

_Pour ne pas le gêner, il se tourna et commença à retirer son pyjama tandis que Harry faisait de même. Sans se regarder, ils nouèrent une serviette blanche autour de leurs reins, puis se sourirent. Cedric posa les mains sur les épaules de Harry et l'embrassa. Sans la moindre gêne, celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte, ses propres doigts parcourant le torse du capitaine de Quidditch. Le vague nœud qu'il sentait dans son ventre se détendit il leur était déjà arrivé de se retrouver dans des situations semblables, et si Harry avait pressenti que les projets de Cedric pouvaient aller plus loin, jamais le Poufsouffle ne s'était laissé aller à dépasser les limites de son petit ami. Harry mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Cedric puis ils se séparèrent. Les yeux du préfet brillaient et il se détacha de Harry pour mettre un pied dans l'eau fumante. Il laissa sa serviette sur le bord de la baignoire et s'immergea entièrement en soupirant de délice. Un instant, Harry put poser son regard sur le torse admirablement dessiné, les avant-bras athlétiques. Il frissonna d'envie, et rejoignit Cedric tandis que Cedric détournait les yeux vers les hautes fenêtres pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Le Gryffondor accueillit avec bonheur le couvert de la mousse au parfum entêtant tandis que son petit ami battait légèrement des pieds pour s'éloigner vers le bord opposé._

_- Je devrais faire des bains de minuit plus souvent, songea-t-il à voix haute en adressant un sourire à Harry. _

_- Tu n'en as jamais fait ? s'étonna celui-ci._

_- Non, d'habitude je respecte les règlements. Je suis préfet, alors… _

_Il soupira et fit un signe négligeant de la main._

_- Et toi ?_

_Harry toussota, gêné._

_- Heu… Une fois, cette année… Quand… Heu… quand on devait résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf d'or. J'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de recevoir la visite de Mimi._

_Cedric, qui avait étendu ses mains le long du bord, lâcha prise et avala une gorgée d'eau savonneuse._

_- Qu… quoi ? balbutia-t-il tandis qu'il passait une main sur ses lèvres pour les débarrasser du savon._

_- C'était une erreur, s'empressa d'indiquer Harry._

_- Je compatis, dit Cedric d'une voix éteinte._

_Harry jugea qu'il n'était peut-être pas le moment de révéler à Cedric que lui aussi avait été épié par Mimi lors d'un de ses longs bains avec l'œuf d'or et préféra changer de sujet. _

_- Je préfère de loin ta compagnie à celle de Mimi, dit-il à voix basse en s'approchant de Cedric._

_Celui-ci sourit et sa main passa sur la joue de Harry. Deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient étroitement enlacés et s'embrassaient furieusement. Harry sentait le corps nu de Cedric contre le sien et n'en éprouvait étrangement pas la moindre gêne. Au contraire, une euphorie s'empara de lui à l'idée de partager cela avec le Poufsouffle, et il ne comprit pas qu'il le rejette au bout de longues secondes de cette étreinte passionnée. _

_Cedric était haletant, les joues colorées de pourpre. Ses cheveux humides lui tombaient sur le front et Harry le trouva incroyablement séduisant. Perplexe, il regarda son petit ami s'éloigner de lui comme s'il avait craint de commettre une erreur._

_- Non… marmonna le préfet. Il… ne faut… pas…_

_Son souffle était court et Harry était bien placé pour connaître le niveau d'excitation du Poufsouffle. Coupant court à ses protestations, il se dirigea vers Cedric, qui lui recula encore davantage._

_- Harry, arrête !_

_Il y avait presque de la colère dans la voix du jeune homme, et le Survivant tressaillit._

_- Mais… commença-t-il._

_- Harry… reprit Cedric d'une voix soigneusement contrôlée. Je ne veux pas que… Tu es trop jeune et… je ne peux pas te faire ça, tu comprends ?_

_Harry continua à s'avancer ostensiblement. Que voulait dire Cedric ? Regrettait-il leur relation ? Ou bien avait-il peur que Harry regrette ? Craignait-il que tout aille trop vite entre eux ? Alors que le Gryffondor approchait dangereusement de son petit ami, celui-ci sortit de l'eau et noua une serviette autour de ses hanches avant de se précipiter dans les cabines de douche qui se trouvaient juste à côté._

_- Cedric ! s'exclama Harry._

_Il entendit le verrou se refermer sur le Poufsouffle, et quitta lui aussi le bain. Se saisissant à son tour d'une serviette blanche qu'il passa autour de sa taille, il s'approcha de la cabine._

_- Cedric ! répéta-t-il._

_Personne ne lui répondit, et Harry se mordit la lèvre._

_- Cedric, je suis désolé… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de…_

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ignorant comment formuler, et se contenta d'attendre une réponse qui ne vint cependant pas briser le silence de mort de la salle de bains._

_- Cedric ! s'emporta Harry en frappant du poing sur la porte de la cabine._

_Toujours aucun son puis… Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il lui avait bien semblé entendre quelque chose, mais…_

_- Mmmh… Ha… Harry…_

_La voix était très basse, presque rauque et inintelligible, mais pourtant Harry comprit aussitôt la situation. Cedric gémissait. Et la torture qu'il s'infligeait ne semblait pas si douloureuse…_

_- Cedric ! réitéra Harry d'un ton furieux et enflammé. Ouvre cette porte !_

_Une douce plainte s'éleva à nouveau de la cabine, sans aucun égard pour lui, et le Survivant grinça des dents. Non seulement il était furieux contre Cedric, mais en plus il devait bien avouer que ses gémissements répétés provoquaient en lui une réaction gênante qui lui embrumait le cerveau._

_- Cedric… implora-t-il à nouveau._

_A nouveau, rien ne lui répondit et il sentit une fureur nouvelle se répandre dans ses veines. Ainsi, dans son désir de bien faire, de se conduire de façon irréprochable avec un petit ami beaucoup plus jeune que lui, Cedric le soumettait plutôt au supplice ? Même si cela partait d'une bonne intention – et Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan d'affection pour Cedric, au travers de l'agacement – il n'était pas décidé à le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte._

_- Très bien, cracha-t-il entre ses dents. Tu l'auras cherché…_

_Il chercha de son regard embrumé sa baguette magique, le cœur battant, et une fois qu'il l'eut entre les doigts, en pointa l'extrémité sur la porte._

_- Alohomora, dit-il à voix très basse._

_Rien ne se passa, et Harry jura. Bien sûr, les portes ne devaient pas être si faciles à forcer, ici. La salle de bains prenait sans doute très au sérieux l'intimité de ses hôtes. Il grogna, se força à réfléchir sans écouter les gémissements de Cedric. Il grimaça enfin, car il n'était pas certain que ce qui lui venait à l'esprit soit la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eue, mais il n'avait guère le choix, s'il voulait épargner sa santé mentale. Il tendit à nouveau la baguette :_

_- Waddiwasi !_

_Avec le bruit d'une balle de fusil, la serrure sauta de l'intérieur. Harry entendit par-delà l'explosion le hoquet stupéfait de Cedric, puis il poussa la porte. La serrure gisait sur le sol, éclatée en petits débris, à côté de la serviette de bain abandonnée. Cedric était adossé à une des parois de la cabine, les jambes chancelantes, le teint rouge et luisant. Son corps était encore humide de l'eau du bain et on voyait briller une fine pellicule de sueur sur le duvet marron de sa poitrine. Harry déglutit avec difficulté en voyant la main du Poufsouffle, toujours crispée sur son érection. Il vit le gland rougi, la veine palpitante à la base du pénis durci et tendu, les testicules gonflés de désir et étouffa un grognement rauque. _

_- Harry… Va-t-en… supplia Cedric, les yeux hagards et perdus._

_Harry hésita, son regard détaillant le visage haletant, les mèches humides qui tombaient sur les pommettes parfaites et les yeux gris tempête, les lèvres rosies et tellement désirables. Il se sentit durcir encore plus. Sans prêter attention à l'avertissement, il s'avança tout près de son petit ami._

_- Har… commença celui-ci, levant une main pour le repousser._

_Il n'acheva ni sa phrase, ni son geste. Harry, doucement, avec autant de tendresse et d'amour qu'il en était capable, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassa passionnément. La main de Cedric se posa sur sa hanche tandis que, dans leur étreinte, la serviette de Harry glissait de ses reins. Il sentit Cedric tressaillir alors que la fine peau de leurs pénis rentrait en contact, sentit l'effort que faisait le préfet pour se détacher de lui._

_- Harry… Je ne… je ne veux pas… te faire ça, d'accord ? répéta-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée de hoquets. Tu as quatorze ans et…_

_Ses yeux gris étaient emplis de larmes d'envie et de colère, sa bouche tressautait comme sous l'effet d'un choc électrique. Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, y emprisonnant les mots qu'il voulait prononcer. Ses yeux émeraude flamboyaient d'affection, et ses joues étaient aussi écarlates que celle de son petit ami._

_- Cedric… Je veux que ce soit toi… Tu comprends ? Peu importe que ce soit aujourd'hui ou dans deux ans, je t'aimerai toujours de la même manière et ça arrivera de toute façon… Alors, pourquoi attendre ? S'il te plaît… J'ai envie que ce soit toi, ici et maintenant… Si c'est vraiment ce que je veux, et si tu m'aimes… ?_

_Cedric pinça les lèvres. Son entrejambe frottait toujours contre celle de Harry et il secoua la tête pour réussir à penser normalement. Les muscles de sa mâchoire semblaient douloureusement contractés, et Harry voyait la jugulaire qui trépidait sous l'afflux de sang._

_- Je veux seulement être sûr que tu le veuilles vraiment… et pas dans l'euphorie du moment, Harry… Je ne veux surtout pas que tu aies l'impression que je profite de toi… ni que tu regrettes ta… première fois… Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis un peu plus de quatre mois et…_

_- Je veux vraiment, Cedric… J'y… j'y avais beaucoup réfléchi depuis… le début, en fait._

_Cedric sembla se faire violence encore un instant, mais le baiser, plus enflammé que tous les autres précédents, que Harry plaqua sur ses lèvres eut raison de sa résistance. Il laissa tomber ses mains sur la chute de reins de son petit ami, rompant de temps à autre leur contact labial pour mordiller sa clavicule, embrasser sa nuque._

_- Pas… pas dans cette cabine, parvint à ajouter le Poufsouffle, papillonnant des yeux, peinant à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Je ne veux pas que ta prem…_

_Ce ne fut que lorsque le préfet sentit le carrelage humide qu'il comprit qu'ils étaient déjà revenus près de la piscine. Ils descendirent dans le bain, et Cedric plaqua Harry contre la paroi de marbre, continuant à l'embrasser furieusement. Leurs bassins se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, et, parfois, Harry rejetait la tête en arrière, lorsqu'une vague sensuelle plus puissante que les autres secouait tout son corps et courait le long de son échine. Mu par le besoin irrépressible de sentir le Poufsouffle en lui, il entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Les yeux de métal de Cedric se plantèrent dans les siens, y cherchant une ultime contradiction, un dernier refus. Mais il n'y avait pas de peur dans les prunelles vertes du Gryffondor, seulement une intense envie et une détermination tout aussi forte._

_« Maintenant », crièrent ses yeux._

_Le doute troubla le gris du regard de Cedric._

_- Tu n'es même pas prép…_

_- Je m'en fiche._

_La différence d'âge semblait avoir disparu, même si Harry se sentait si petit dans les bras de l'autre champion. Leurs rôles semblaient avoir été échangés, Harry devenant confiant et plus hardi, Cedric s'interrogeant soudain. Leurs lèvres se lièrent à nouveau, leurs souffles se mélangèrent. _

_Le préfet donna un délicat coup de rein et son pénis titilla l'anneau de chair. Une nouvelle brève poussée, et Harry grimaça, sentant ce corps étranger s'introduire dans le sien. Il espéra que l'eau du bain cacherait la larme qu'il ne parvint pas à retenir et qui roula sur sa joue, y laissant un sillon brillant._

_- Ca… ça va ? s'inquiéta Cedric._

_Ses longs doigts cueillirent sur la peau trempée du Gryffondor la perle salée. Incapable de prononcer un mot, s'employant à se détendre, Harry hocha la tête. Un brusque gémissement de douleur franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque Cedric fut entré en lui de toute sa longueur. _

_- Tu… oh… tu veux que… j'arrête ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure guttural. _

_La voix de Cedric était rauque, haletante, tandis que Harry sentait son sexe frotter contre ses parois intimes, l'enserrant de toutes parts._

_- Non… murmura Harry._

_Il pouvait sentir l'effort que le préfet faisait pour se retenir, et les doigts de celui-ci sur sa virilité pour lui faire oublier la douleur de la pénétration. Les secondes s'égrainèrent, un temps précieux que le garçon employa à s'habituer à l'intrusion. Leurs deux fronts se collèrent l'un à l'autre, et, l'espace d'un instant, Harry oublia la souffrance pour se perdre dans l'infini gris que lui offraient les yeux de Cedric. Ses mains s'agrippèrent avec plus de force aux larges épaules du capitaine des Poufsouffle ses lèvres s'unirent aux siennes._

_- Vas-y… chuchota-t-il._

_Sentant les muscles de Harry se relâcher autour de son sexe, le champion amorça un premier mouvement de va-et-vient. Un étrange son, comme un étranglement rauque, sortit de la gorge de Harry. La sensation, une fois la douleur passée, était étrange et grisante. La virilité de Cedric provoquait en lui une chaleur qui lui était jusque là étrangère, et il sentait son estomac faire de petits sursauts, tout son corps se tendre à chaque allée et venue que faisait Cedric à l'intérieur de son corps. Le préfet grognait régulièrement au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde dans cet espace étroit et chaud. _

_Leurs coups de bassin s'accélérèrent, et leurs soupirs saccadés se muèrent en cris réguliers. Le bas-ventre de Harry irradiait d'une fièvre brûlante, et sa vision se striait d'éclairs blancs chaque fois que la verge de Cedric buttait contre sa prostate, à présent. _

_- Han… Cedric !_

_Il y eut une explosion magmatique qui traversa son corps crispé autour du sexe du Poufsouffle, et, à la manière d'une tornade, une vague de plaisir l'acheva, tandis qu'il se vidait à longs traits contre le torse de Cedric, dans l'eau. L'arrière de son crâne buta contre l'arête du bassin de marbre, et sa vision se brouilla encore davantage. Il entendit, lointain, comme échappé d'un rêve, le cri de Cedric, dans lequel il lui sembla reconnaître son nom. Il n'aurait su s'en assurer, car, au même instant, Harry sentit la semence tiède de son petit ami se répandre en lui en petites giclées. »_

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 31 : La troisième tâche**

Harry lutta contre l'envie de rejeter le journal au loin. Il imagina à quel point il se serait délecté de brûler les pages jaunies, à envoyer au diable les souvenirs qu'il s'était fermement employé, pendant plusieurs années, à refouler au plus profond de sa mémoire. Ses jointures blanchirent tandis qu'il serrait les doigts sur la couverture de cuir. Le sang battait à ses tempes, devenues d'une couleur lie de vin comparable à celle du cahier, au même rythme que les coups douloureux de son cœur.

Certes, il n'avait jamais oublié. Jamais. Mais voir ce moment écrit, se revoir tracer les lettres, les doigts encore tremblants sur la plume d'aigle, l'avait ébranlé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru imaginable. Tout cela, comme tout ce qui s'était passé avant sa victoire sur Voldemort, la mort de Cedric, celle de Sirius, de Dumbledore, de Tonks et Lupin, la mort de Fred, tous ces souvenirs avaient été enfouis au fond de son inconscient, au fil des ans et de la présence de Ginny et de ses amis, dans un mouvement psychologique de défense, presque de repli sur soi.

Et à présent… A présent, la digue en lui se rompait, libérant une déferlante de panique dans chaque fibre de son corps. Les yeux de Harry s'embuèrent tandis qu'il les reportait sur la photo de Cedric, qui lui souriait toujours d'un air enjoué et séducteur, inconscient alors de sa mort prochaine, sans savoir que, déjà, l'amer sablier de la mort déversait son flot maudit et se reflétait dans son regard gris.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Dernière étreinte

**T**out dans la maison était silencieux, à présent. Albus Severus, James, leur sœur Lily, Ted Lupin, Rose et Hugo devaient s'être endormis. L'envie de sortir tenaillait Harry, l'étau du passé broyant tout sur son passage, avec l'implacabilité que nous assurent les plus anciens et les plus forts de nos souvenant.

**Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime. Je ferais tout pour ne pas le perdre, et j'ai hâte que ce maudit tournoi soit terminé afin que nous puissions nous voir à nouveau à des horaires normaux. Il m'a proposé de venir chez lui pendant les vacances, pendant que ses parents seront en Irlande.**

Mais ils ne savaient pas encore, songea Harry en serrant les poings avec une telle force que ses ongles laissèrent leur marque sanglante sur la peau de ses paumes. Ils ne savaient pas encore que Cedric n'aurait jamais l'occasion de voir la sortie du labyrinthe, qu'il y resterait enfermé à tout jamais… Et pourtant, ils avaient été si heureux, à l'aube de ce jour-là, au matin de ce 24 juin 1995…

« Au matin du jour où la troisième tâche devait avoir lieu, un grand vacarme s'élevait de la table autour de laquelle les élèves de Gryffondor prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Lorsque les hiboux postaux apparurent, l'un d'eux apporta à Harry une carte de Sirius pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. (…)

Harry termina son petit déjeuner tandis que la Grande Salle se vidait. Il vit Fleur Delacour se lever de la table des Serdaigle et rejoindre Cedric qui se dirigeait vers la salle du fond où ils entrèrent ensemble. _Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en les voyant disparaître tous les deux_. De sa démarche gauche, Krum alla les rejoindre quelques instants plus tard. Mais Harry resta où il était. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller là-bas. (…) Mais, au moment où il se levait en pensant qu'il ferait peut-être bien de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour réviser un peu ses formules magiques, la porte du fond s'ouvrit et Cedric passa la tête par l'entrebâillement_, cherchant Harry des yeux. Lorsque ses yeux gris se plantèrent dans ceux, émeraude, de son petit ami, il eut un grand sourire et Harry aurait juré qu'il lui avait adressé un clin d'œil presque imperceptible_.

- Harry, viens, ils t'attendent !

Stupéfait, il se dirigea vers la petite salle. (…) Il ouvrit la porte et entre. Cedric et ses parents étaient juste derrière_, et Harry leur jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait déjà vu Amos Diggory, mais jamais sa femme, dont Cedric, à n'en pas douter, avait hérité la beauté, les traits fins, réguliers, le nez droit et les yeux d'un gris lumineux._ (…) Enfin, il vit Mrs Weasley et Bill, debout devant la cheminée. Le visage rayonnant, ils s'avancèrent vers lui avec un grand sourire. (…)

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et passèrent devant Amos Diggory qui se tourna vers eux.

- Ah, te voilà, toi, dit-il en toisant Harry. J'imagine que tu dois te sentir un peu moins fier maintenant que Cedric a le même nombre de points que toi, hein ?

- Comment ? s'étonna Harry.

- Ne fais pas attention, dit Cedric à voix basse en regardant son père les sourcils froncés. Il est en colère depuis l'article de Rita Sketter sur le tournoi – tu sais, quand elle a laissé entendre que tu étais le seul champion de Poudlard.

- Il n'a pas jugé utile de démentir, n'est-ce pas ? dit Amos Diggory suffisamment fort que Harry l'entende tandis qu'il s'avançait vers la porte en compagnie de Mrs Weasley et de Bill. Enfin, ça ne t'empêchera pas de lui montrer de quoi tu es capable, Ced.

_A ces mots, les regards de Harry et de Cedric se croisèrent et Harry se sentit rougir, tandis que les joues du Poufsouffle prenaient également une teinte adorablement colorée. Amos Diggory, cependant, inconscient du malaise, poursuivait d'un ton abrupt :_

- Tu l'as déjà battu une fois, non ? »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 31 : La troisième tâche**

Oh, oui, ils avaient été heureux à ce matin-là, sachant qu'enfin, après, tout serait terminé. Et c'était ce qui s'était passé. Oui, tout avait été bel et bien _terminé_. Mais pas au sens où ils l'avaient entendu de prime abord.

« (…) il sortit de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Cedric, Fleur et Krum. (…)

- (…) A la première place ex æquo, avec quatre-vingt-cinq points chacun, Mr Cedric Diggory et Mr Harry Potter, de l'école Poudlard !

_Harry ressentit une étrange contraction dans son estomac à l'entente de son nom et de celui de Cedric, si étroitement mêlés, et croisa le regard de celui-ci, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, éclairant son visage jusque là sombre et tendu par la concentration_. (…)

- Attention… A mon signal, Harry et Cedric ! reprit Verpey. Trois… deux… un…

Il lança un bref coup de sifflet et Harry et Cedric s'engouffrèrent dans le labyrinthe.

Les haies qui les entouraient plongeaient le chemin dans l'obscurité. Etait-ce dû à leur hauteur et à leur épaisseur ou bien avaient-elles été enchantées ? En tout cas, dès qu'ils eurent pénétré dans le labyrinthe, ils n'entendirent plus le bruit de la foule. Harry eut presque l'impression d'avoir replongé sous l'eau. Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche, murmura « _Lumos_ », et entendit Cedric faire la même chose derrière lui.

Au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres, ils parvinrent à une bifurcation. Ils échangèrent un regard_, et Cedric embrassa Harry sur la joue_.

- A plus tard, dit Harry en prenant le chemin de gauche tandis que Cedric empruntait celui de droite.

_Il se retrouva seul dans les ténèbres, regrettant la présence rassurante de Cedric à son côté, puis_ Harry entendit Verpey donner un deuxième coup de sifflet. (…)

Il entendit alors un mouvement derrière lui. Il brandit sa baguette, prêt à attaquer, mais ce fut Cedric qui apparut dans le rayon lumineux. Il venait de surgir du chemin de droite. Il avait l'air sérieusement secoué et de la fumée s'élevait de sa manche.

- Les Scroutts à Pétard de Hagrid ! dit-il d'une voix sifflante. Ils sont énormes ! Je viens de leur échapper !

_- Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry, soucieux en étudiant attentivement les traits de son visage agité._

Il hocha la tête et disparut le long d'un autre chemin_, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard en arrière et adressé à Harry un sourire qui se voulait apaisant._ (…)

Il revint ensuite sur ses pas et choisit un chemin orienté au Nord-Ouest.

Il suivait cette nouvelle direction depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose qui l'arrêta net. Du chemin parallèle au sien lui parvint la voix de Cedric :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écriait celui-ci. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es fou ?

Puis Harry entendit la voix de Krum :

- _Endolorrris !_

Les hurlements de Cedric retentirent alors dans le labyrinthe_, des hurlements de terrible douleur, dont l'écho seul aurait pu suffire à glacer le sang_. Horrifié, Harry se mit à courir, essayant de trouver un passage pour atteindre l'endroit où il l'entendait crier_, fou de panique et d'inquiétude_. Mais il n'y en avait pas et il essaya en désespoir de cause un nouveau sortilège de Réduction. Le résultat ne fut pas très concluant mais Harry parvint quand même à brûler suffisamment la haie pour y ménager une petite ouverture qu'il put agrandir à coups de pied, brisant branches et ronces. Il se glissa au travers, les épines déchirant sa robe, et aperçut Cedric qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Krum, debout devant lui, le regardait.

_Pris d'une terrible fureur et d'une incommensurable haine pour l'Attrapeur bulgare, _Harry se releva et pointa sa baguette sur Krum au moment où il se tournait vers lui. Krum fit volte-face et se mit à courir. (…)

Harry se précipita sur Cedric, qui avait cessé de se tordre de douleur et restait étendu sur le dos, la respiration haletante, les mains sur le visage.

- Ca va ? demanda Harry en saisissant Cedric par le bras.

- Oui, répondit Cedric, le souffle court. Oui… (…)

Cedric se releva, encore tremblant. _Harry agrippait toujours son bras, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux verts, le cœur cognant à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. Cedric lui adressa un vague sourire crispé._

_- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que…_

_Il secoua l'échine, comme pour se débarrasser d'un frisson, et prit la main de Harry. Ce contact sembla le remettre d'aplomb et il souffla profondément._ Tous deux regardèrent Krum, _stupéfixé sur le sol. _(…)

Harry et Cedric restèrent un instant côte à côte dans l'obscurité, jetant des regards autour d'eux.

- On ferait peut-être bien d'y aller, dit enfin Cedric.

- Quoi ? dit Harry. Ah oui… tu as raison…

Ce fut un moment étrange. _D'une façon qui leur avait semblé parfaitement naturelle, _Cedric et lui s'étaient momentanément unis contre Krum. A présent, il leur revenait à l'esprit qu'ils étaient adversaires. Ils reprirent donc leur chemin en silence, _leurs mains toujours étroitement liées_, puis Harry tourna à gauche et Cedric à droite. Harry entendit le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner et se perdre au loin. (…)

Posé sur un piédestal, à une centaine de mètres, le Trophée des Trois Sorciers scintillait dans l'obscurité. Harry s'était mis à courir lorsqu'une silhouette surgit soudain d'un chemin adjacent.

Cedric allait arriver le premier. Il courait de toutes ses forces vers le trophée et Harry savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à le rattraper. _Il était bien placé pour savoir la forme physique que tenait _Cedric. _Il _était beaucoup plus grand que lui, il avait de plus longues jambes…

Harry vit alors à sa gauche quelque chose d'immense qui dépassait au-dessus de la haie et avançait à toute allure le long d'un chemin perpendiculaire. La chose se déplaçait si vite que Cedric risquait de la heurter de plein fouet. Le regard fixé sur le trophée, il n'avait rien vu…

- Cedric ! s'exclama Harry. Attention à gauche !

Cedric tourna la tête juste à temps pour se jeter en avant et passer de justesse devant la chose en évitant la collision mais, dans sa précipitation, il trébucha. Sa baguette magique lui échappa tandis qu'une araignée géante surgissait sur le chemin et fonçait sur lui. _Le cœur de Harry remonta dans sa gorge._

_« Non ! » songea-t-il avec force en voyant les pinces aiguisées de l'araignée claquer à quelques centimètres du visage du Poufsouffle._

- _Stupéfix ! _cria Harry.

Le sortilège atteignit le corps noir, velu, gigantesque de l'araignée mais n'eut pas plus d'effet que s'il lui avait jeté un caillou. La créature sursauta, fit volte-face, et se désintéressa de Cedric pour foncer sur Harry . (…)

Harry eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir ses huits noirs étincelants et ses pinces tranchantes avant qu'elle soit sur lui. (…)

Sa jambe heurta alors une des pinces et il ressentit une terrible douleur. (…)

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il pointa sa baguette sur le ventre de la créature, comme il l'avait fait pour le Scroutt, et hurla : « _Stupéfix !_ » au moment précis où Cedric lançait le même cri. (…)

- Harry ! s'écria Cedric_, son regard affolé tandis qu'il se précipitait vers lui, sa baguette en avant_. Ca va ? Elle n'est pas tombée sur toi ? »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 31 : La troisième tâche**

Le compte-rendu des événements rendait les choses encore pire du point de vue de Harry, assis dans son fauteuil qui grinçait au fur et à mesure qu'il cherchait une position supportable pour tolérer de revivre tous ces souvenirs amers.

Tout y était décrit. Tout. La façon dont Harry avait insisté pour que Cedric prenne le trophée, la détermination de celui-ci à le convaincre qu'au contraire, c'était à Harry de s'en saisir. Et le pire, c'était les remords que Harry pouvait lire sur le papier.

**Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Comment ai-je pu le convaincre de se saisir de ce trophée en même temps que moi ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas écouté, pourquoi n'ai-je pas pour une fois fait preuve d'égoïsme ? Si je n'avais pas été aussi… noble, aussi Gryffondor, si lui n'avait pas été aussi loyal, aussi Poufsouffle, si nous n'avions pas été dans nos maisons respectives pour les raisons qui nous y ont amenées, il serait encore vivant… J'y pense toutes les nuits, à chaque instant, je me dis que c'est ma faute. Et le pire, c'est ce silence qui m'écrase, c'est le fait de ne pouvoir m'en ouvrir à personne… Car personne ne sait, et personne ne saura jamais… Jamais.**

L'écriture, passée par les années, était encore plus difficile à lire, rendue tremblante par le chagrin et la fatigue qui l'avaient accablé après la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tandis qu'il consignait par écrit ses peurs les plus profondes, les rêves qui le laissaient pantelant et pleurant dans son lit toutes les nuits et ces larmes, toujours ces larmes, qui avaient dilué l'encre des années auparavant, et qui aujourd'hui mouillaient à nouveau les yeux de Harry. Les images, précises et affûtées comme un coup de poignard, défilaient dans son esprit.

« Pendant un instant lumineux, il se vit émergeant du labyrinthe, la coupe d'or à la main. Il se vit levant haut au-dessus de sa tête le Trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, sous les acclamations frénétiques de la foule. Il vit plus nettement que jamais le visage de Cho, éclairé par la lueur d'admiration qui brillait dans son regard_, à cet instant où elle cesserait de traquer le cœur de Cedric_... Puis, toutes ces images s'évanouirent et il n'eut plus devant les yeux que le visage sombre et obstiné de Cedric.

- Tous les deux, dit alors Harry.

- Quoi ?

- On prend le trophée tous les deux en même temps. Ca restera une victoire de Poudlard. On sera ex æquo.

Cedric regarda Harry. Il décroisa les bras.

- Tu… Tu crois ?

- Oui, dit Harry. On s'est aidés l'un l'autre, non ? Et on est arrivés ensemble jusqu'ici. _Depuis ces derniers mois, on fait tout ensemble, ajouta-t-il après une brève hésitation, ses joues à nouveau empourprées._ Alors, on n'a qu'à prendre le trophée ensemble.

Pendant un instant, Cedric sembla ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Tu as raison, dit-il. Viens

Il prit Harry par le bras et l'aida à avancer en boitillant vers le piédestal sur lequel était posé le trophée. Tous deux tendirent alors la main vers chacune des anses de la coupe qui scintillait sous leurs yeux.

- A trois, d'accord ? dit Harry. Un… Deux…

_- Attends, l'interrompit Cedric en lui attrapant la main._

_Harry haussa les sourcils, regardant son petit ami d'un air intrigué. Celui-ci le regarda brièvement dans les yeux avant de les rebaisser, gêné, vers le sol. Sa prise sur les doigts de Harry se resserra._

_- Si tu es d'accord… Comme tout va être enfin terminé… Que nous allons retrouver notre… enfin, dans mon cas, l'anonymat… j'ai pensé que… peut-être… on pourrait le dire. Pour nous. _

_Sa voix s'était affermie, et à nouveau, ses prunelles grises accrochèrent celles de Harry. Une lueur nouvelle y brillait._

_- Je ne veux plus avoir à me cacher. Ni à te cacher. Je voudrais… vivre cela avec toi au grand jour._

_Harry ne répondit pas. Le ton de Cedric était précipité, à présent._

_- Je sais que ça peut être un problème pour… euh… enfin, pour ton image. Le Survivant, et tout ça… Mais, heu…_

_Voyant que Harry gardait le silence, il s'éclaircit la gorge, les pommettes écarlates._

_- Enfin… je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles pas, bien sûr… C'était juste une… une idée en l'air. Oublie. N'en parlons pl…_

_Les lèvres de Harry se collèrent contre les siennes, en un long baiser qui les fit frissonner, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. La main libre de Cedric se glissa dans la nuque de Harry pour l'attirer encore plus à lui, mordant avec une ardeur renouvelée sa lèvre inférieure. Lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent, leurs visages étaient rose vif._

_- Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux, souffla Harry, ses yeux émeraude vrillant l'univers gris du regard de Cedric._

_Une longue minute, rien ne vint briser cet instant magique. Le cœur de Harry était si léger qu'il se demanda s'il en avait encore un, et seuls ses battements affolés lui confirmaient qu'il était toujours bien là. Puis…_

_- Trois… Deux…_ Un…

D'un même geste, ils saisirent chacun une anse du trophée. A cet instant, Harry ressentit une secousse au niveau du nombril. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol et il n'arrivait plus à lâcher le Trophée des Trois Sorciers qui l'entraîna comme une tornade dans un tourbillon de couleurs, Cedric toujours à côté de lui. »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 31 : La troisième tâche**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Dernières paroles

**E**t ensuite, leur arrivée dans le cimetière. La façon dont Queudver s'était avancé vers eux, portant Lord Voldemort dans ses bras.

« C'était comme si sa tête était sur le point de se fendre en deux. _Un cri déchirant lui échappa._

_- Harry ! Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?_

_La voix de Cedric tremblait d'inquiétude. Dans un brouillard, il vit la forme sombre et mouvante du Poufsouffle se placer devant lui dans un geste de protection, sa baguette de frêne brandie d'une main tremblante, seul rempart entre Harry et l'homme encapuchonné. Aussitôt, Harry comprit ce qui allait se passer._

_- Cedric… Cedric, écarte-toi !_

Très loin au-dessus de lui, il entendit une voix aiguë et glaciale.

- _Tue l'autre, _dit la voix.

Il y eut comme un souffle de vent et une deuxième voix perçante lança dans la nuit ces mots terribles :

- _Avada Kedavra !_

A travers ses paupières fermées, Harry distingua une lueur verte et il entendit un bruit de chute à côté de lui. La douleur de sa cicatrice atteignit une telle intensité qu'il fut pris de nausées. Puis elle diminua enfin. Terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il ouvrit alors ses paupières brûlantes.

_- NOOOON !_

Les bras en croix, Cedric était étendu sur le sol à côté de lui. Mort.

Pendant une seconde qui parut une éternité, Harry regarda son visage, ses yeux gris, grands ouverts, dénués d'expression, comme les fenêtres d'une maison abandonnée, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui exprimaient la surprise. Puis, avant que son esprit ait eu le temps d'accepter ce qu'il voyait, avant que tout sentiment autre que l'incrédulité ait pu naître en lui, une main le saisit et l'obligea à se relever. »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 32 : Les os, la chair, le sang**

Il revoyait l'éclair de lumière verte, la souffrance à l'endroit de sa cicatrice, l'enchantement maléfique de Queudver, le retour de Voldemort, la lueur du chaudron sur la peau aussi froide que le marbre de Cedric, la façon dont ses traits paraissaient anguleux et tragiques tandis que les reflets bleus, rouges puis d'un blanc de diamant se reflétaient sur son cadavre, à la lumière des étoiles. Il y avait eu la venue des Mangemorts, le discours de Lord Voldemort, et ses yeux rouges qui flamboyaient avec haine tandis que sifflait sa voix, et enfin… le duel.

Le duel, quand sa baguette de houx s'était unie à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand le Priori Incantatum lui avait rendu, l'espace d'un instant, Cedric et ses parents…

En lui résonnaient pour toujours les mots de Cedric, de sa voix lointaine, pleine d'échos.

« Puis quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand s'éleva de la baguette, comme une fumée grise d'une telle densité qu'elle paraissait solide… Une tête se dessina… Puis un torse, des bras… _ces bras dans lesquels il ne se blottirait plus jamais, ce buste tant aimé, tant étreint… _le buste de Cedric Diggory.

Harry éprouva une telle stupéfaction qu'il aurait pu en lâcher sa baguette mais, instinctivement, ses mains la serrèrent plus fort que jamais et le fil d'or resta intact tandis que le fantôme gris de Cedric (mais était-ce un fantôme ? Il paraissait si réel) surgissait tout entier à l'extrémité de la baguette magique de Voldemort, comme s'il s'extrayait d'un tunnel très étroit… Cedric – ou son ombre –, debout entre eux, suivit des yeux l'arc que formait le fil d'or et parla :

- Tiens bon, Harry, dit-il.

Sa voix était distante, comme répercutée par un écho_, et Harry s'accrocha désespérément à cette voix, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, y puisant la force de ne pas lâcher, y puisant l'adrénaline qui lui faisait oublier sa peur, cette peur-même qui brillait dans les yeux incarnats de Voldemort._ (…)

- Harry, murmura la silhouette de Cedric. Ramène mon corps, s'il te plaît. Ramène mon corps auprès de mes parents…

- D'accord, répondit Harry, _ses yeux vrillant avec détresse ceux de Cedric, car il savait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait lui parler,_ le visage crispé par l'effort qu'il devait faire pour retenir sa baguette_. _(…)

Il la leva brutalement, de toutes ses forces, et le fil d'or se brisa. Le dôme de lumière s'évanouit aussitôt, le chant du phénix s'interrompit – mais les silhouettes fantomatiques des victimes de Voldemort étaient toujours présentes et entouraient leur assassin, dérobant Harry à son regard. _Harry eut le temps de voir le visage de Cedric se tourner vers lui et il lut sur ses lèvres ce que l'ombre lui murmurait : « Je t'aime. »_ (…)

La main de Harry s'était refermée sur le poignet de Cedric. (…) Il entendit le hurlement de fureur de Voldemort à l'instant même où il sentait, au niveau de son nombril, la secousse qui signifiait que le Portoloin avait fonctionné. Il l'emmenait au loin, dans un tourbillon de couleurs, Cedric à côté de lui… Ils retournaient d'où il étaient venus… »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 34 : Priori Incantatum**

Peut-être était-ce le plus douloureux, au final, songea Harry. Cette promesse d'amour que lui faisait Cedric, au seuil de l'éternité, le fait de savoir que lui-même était la dernière personne que Cedric ait regardé avant de disparaître à tout jamais, prisonnier du néant, esclave du souvenir.

Cet amour infini, devenu mirage, presque oublié, alors qu'à l'instant de sa mort, il était pour Cedric tout ce qui lui restait…

« Harry sentit qu'il atterrissait à plat ventre, le nez dans l'herbe, dont l'odeur lui emplissait les narines. Il avait fermé les yeux pendant que le Portoloin le transportait et il les garda fermés. Il resta immobile, le souffle coupé. Il avait tellement le tournis que le sol lui paraissait tanguer comme le pont d'un navire. Pour essayer de dissiper cette sensation, il se cramponna au trophée qu'il tenait toujours d'une main et au corps de Cedric dont il serrait le poignet de son autre main. Il lui semblait, que s'il lâchait l'un ou l'autre, il allait sombrer dans les ténèbres qui enveloppaient son cerveau.

_Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Cela n'était pas arrivé. Ce n'était pas possible. D'ici quelques secondes, Cedric allait se relever, Cedric allait l'embrasser, devant tout le monde, comme il avait convenu de le faire avant que Harry ne commette la folie de l'entraîner là-bas, au cimetière…_

(…) Il demeura immobile, le visage crispé sous le choc de ce vacarme, comme s'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar qui allait se terminer. (…)

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il vit le ciel étoilé et la silhouette d'Albus Dumbldore accroupi à côté de lui. Une foule d'ombres noires l'entourait de toutes part. (…)

Harry lâcha le trophée, mais ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du poignet de Cedric. _Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Pas cette fois. Il ne le laisserait pas partir, cette fois il le protégerait comme il aurait toujours dû le protéger. Il veillerait sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse._ (…)

Le visage de Cornelius Fudge apparut à l'envers au-dessus de Harry. Il paraissait livide, effaré.

- Mon Dieu ! Diggory ! murmura-t-il. Dumbledore ! Il est mort !

Ses paroles se répandirent, répétées par les ombres qui se pressaient autour d'eux, dans des murmures d'abord, puis des cris, des hurlements, qui s'élevèrent dans la nuit _et qui s'insinuèrent comme un poison dans le gouffre creusé dans la poitrine de Harry._ « Il est mort ! » « Il est _mort_ ! » « Cedric Diggory est _mort _! »

- Harry, lâche-le, dit le voix de Fudge.

Harry sentait des doigts qui essayaient de desserrer son étreinte, mais il refusait de lâcher prise. _Le contact de Cedric était froid sous sa main, mais il était aussi aimant, familier, la seule chose qui le retenait encore dans ce monde-ci._ (…)

- Harry, tu ne peux plus l'aider, maintenant. C'est fini. Lâche-le.

_Etaient-ils vraiment stupides ? songeait Harry en entendant sans les comprendre les mots de Dumbledore. Ils avaient besoin d'aide, ils avaient besoin d'aide, mais peut-être… peut-être Cedric était-il encore vivant… ? Cedric lui avait parlé, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, Harry avait vu son âme… Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard ?_

- Il voulait que je le ramène, murmura Harry – il lui paraissait important de donner cette explication –, Cedric voulait que je le ramène auprès de ses parents…

_« Et il voulait que vous sachiez, pour nous. Il voulait que vous sachiez que l'on s'aimait » songea Harry par-devers lui. Il aurait aimé le dire, les mots avaient presque franchi ses lèvres, lorsqu'il les retint. Non, c'étaient ses mots, son secret, leur secret, leur lien, par-delà la mort, le secret de ces instants volés, dérobés au temps et aux regards dans les salles de classe vides, dans les couloirs déserts, dans la salle de bains des préfets. Il sentait encore la chaleur du secret, la chaleur de cet amour qui brûlait en lui, et il ne le partagerait pas. Jamais. Ce cocon de souvenirs brûlants le maintenait en vie, lui donnait l'énergie d'inspirer l'air odorant de juin pour en emplir ses poumons et vivre…_ (…) »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 35 : Veritaserum**

- Vivre… répéta Harry.

Sa gorge était nouée, et il sentait le bout de ses doigts trembler alors qu'il effleurait le nom de Cedric sur le parchemin. Il avait souhaité mourir, ce soir-là, dans le cimetière. Il avait éprouvé la douleur de Lord Voldemort, subi le sortilège Doloris, perdu son amour… Il avait prié la libération, le doux soulagement de la mort.

« Voldemort s'avança lentement et se tourna pour faire face à Harry. Puis il leva sa baguette.

- _Endoloris ! _dit-il.

Jamais Harry n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Il avait l'impression que ses os étaient en feu, que sa tête se fendait de part et d'autre de sa cicatrice. Ses yeux, devenus comme fous, ne cessaient de rouler dans leurs orbites, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : que tout finisse… que tout sombre dans les ténèbres… plus qu'une seule envie : mourir… _Mourir, rejoindre Cedric, quitter enfin ce tourment qui dévorait son âme, abandonner la souffrance qui détruisait son corps, cette douleur qui courait dans chaque fibre de son être. Il souhaitait que la vague sombre qui menaçait de l'engloutir le submerge définitivement, que l'inconscience l'emporte à jamais, il voulait se réfugier dans les bras putrides de la mort, retrouver la sensation, de l'autre côté, du corps de Cedric contre le sien._ »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 33 : Les Mangemorts**__

« Puis la douleur cessa. Harry roula sur lui-même et se releva avec peine. Il était agité de tremblements aussi incontrôlables que ceux qui avaient secoué Queudver lorsqu'il s'était tranché la main. Perdant l'équilibre, il tituba et heurta le mur des Mangemorts qui le repoussèrent vers Voldemort.

- On va faire une petite pause, dit celui-ci, ses narines de serpent dilatées par l'excitation. Ca t'a fait mal, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Tu n'aimerais pas je recommence, je crois ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il allait mourir comme Cedric, il le voyait dans ces yeux rouges au regard impitoyable… Il allait mourir et ne pourrait faire pour échapper à son sort… mais il n'allait pas laisser Voldemort jouer avec lui. Il n'allait pas lui obéir… Il n'allait pas le supplier… _Et s'il devait mourir, tant mieux, après tout. Il rejoindrait Cedric, il quitterait ce monde terne et sans saveur, maintenant que celui qu'il aimait l'avait quitté. Il mourrait, il mourrait droit et fier, rendant hommage à tous ceux qui étaient tombés pour lui, son père, sa mère, Cedric. Il honorerait leur sacrifice, et il les rejoindrait. Ses lèvres restèrent étroitement closes, il soutint le regard de Voldemort, les terribles yeux incarnats et cruels, et, dans son propre regard, une étincelle furieuse brûla._ »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 34 : Priori Incantatum **

Il avait demandé à la mort de venir à lui, et la mort n'avait pas voulu. Elle lui avait enlevé sa raison de vivre, et le laissait seul, dans un monde gris et sans vie, un monde sans lumière, là où la brume argentée du regard de Cedric ne se poserait jamais plus… Et seuls étaient restés les yeux bleus et perçants d'Albus Dumbledore, dans cette infinité sans vie…

« - Professeur, murmura Harry, où sont Mr et Mrs Diggory ?

- Ils sont avec le professeur Chourave, répondit Dumbledore.

Pour la première fois, sa voix, qui était restée si calme tout au long de l'interrogatoire, trembla légèrement.

- Elle est directrice de Poufsouffle et c'était elle qui le connaissait le mieux.

_Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer, et il détourna les yeux du regard perçant que Dumbledore posait sur lui. « Non, songea-t-il. Ce n'était pas le professeur Chourave qui le connaissait le mieux, c'était moi… » Il sentait quelque chose oppresser son cœur, une douleur qui le transperçait de l'intérieur. Ne regardant plus où ils allaient, tout sacrifié au désespoir qui pointait en lui, il ne vit pas Dumbledore s'arrêter et faillit le heurter. _Ils se trouvaient à présent devant la gargouille de pierre qui s'écarta quand Dumbledore prononça le mot de passe. »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 36 : La croisée des chemins**

« - Et alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe quand une baguette rencontre sa sœur ? demanda Sirius.

- Elles ne peuvent agir l'une contre l'autre, expliqua Dumbledore. Mais si leurs propriétaires les forcent à combattre… un phénomène très rare se produira. L'une des baguettes obligera l'autre à régurgiter les sortilèges qu'elle a jetés, en remontant le cours du temps. Le plus récent d'abord… puis celui qui l'a précédé…

Il lança un coup d'œil interrogateur à Harry qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Ce qui signifie, reprit lentement Dumbledore en regardant Harry dans les yeux, que Cedric a dû réapparaître sous une certaine forme.

Harry fit un nouveau signe de tête. _Il se sentit mal à l'aise sous le poids de ce regard vif et perçant, y décela une once de compassion et de profonde tristesse. Dumbledore savait-il ? Avait-il deviné ? Comprenait-il, un tant soit peu, la déchirure que Harry ressentait au fond de son être, le gouffre qu'il sentait s'étirer, froid et amer, au fond de son cœur ? Pouvait-il comprendre cela, ce sentiment que l'on a tout perdu, cette certitude que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais rendre ce qui avait été arraché ? Savait-il qu'à cet instant-même, un froid putride répandait son poison dans le corps de Harry, annihilant toute faculté à envisager des jours meilleurs, occultant toute sensation de bonheur, tout souvenir de rire ? Savait-il que la mort de Cedric, au-delà d'un choc moral, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir embrassé un Détraqueur ?_

- Diggory est revenu à la vie ? dit brusquement Sirius, _brisant le contact visuel silencieux qui liait Harry à Dumbledore._

_Son filleul frissonna en l'entendant appeler son petit ami « Diggory ». C'était tellement froid, irréel, impersonnel… l'exact contraire de Cedric, aimant, toujours présent…_

- Aucun sortilège ne peut faire revivre les morts, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton grave. Il s'agit simplement d'une sorte d'écho à l'envers. Une ombre du Cedric vivant a dû émerger de la baguette… C'est ce qui s'est passé, Harry ?

_Le directeur s'était adressé à Harry d'une voix très basse, et il avait prononcé le nom de Cedric avec une étonnante douceur._

- Il m'a parlé, répondit-il.

Il se sentit trembler à nouveau_ en revoyant dans sa tête l'image des lèvres de Cedric, son regard infiniment triste et lointain, comme s'il savait qu'ils se quittaient à tout jamais. « Je t'aime. »_

- Le… le fantôme de Cedric, ou je ne sais quoi… Il m'a parlé.

- Un écho, dit Dumbledore. Un écho qui a conservé l'apparence et la personnalité de Cedric. (…)

Harry raconta comment les silhouettes jaillies de la baguette avaient marché le long du cercle délimité par le dôme d'or, il décrivit l'expression de peur sur le visage de Voldemort, il rapporta les paroles de son père qui lui avait dit ce qu'il devait faire, puis l'ultime requête de Cedric.

A cet instant, Harry s'interrompit. Il ne pouvait plus continuer. _A présent, la dernière vision qu'il avait de Cedric s'imposait à lui embrasait son esprit, tailladant son âme avec force, annihilant tout souvenir de bonheur. Sa vie semblait suspendue aux derniers mots que prononceraient jamais les lèvres de Cedric : « Je t'aime ». Le gouffre qui s'offrait à lui l'attirait, insondable. _Il se tourna vers Sirius _en quête de réconfort _et vit qu'il avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains.»

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 36 : La croisée des chemins**

« - Il faut que tu finisses ta potion, Harry, dit enfin Mrs Weasley.

Elle repoussa le sac d'or posé sur la table de chevet pour prendre le flacon et le gobelet.

- Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Essaye de penser à autre chose… Pense par exemple à ce que tu vas pouvoir t'acheter avec ce que tu as gagné !

- Je ne veux pas de cet or, répondit Harry, d'une voix sans timbre. Prenez-le. Donnez-le à n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas moi qui aurais dû le gagner, c'est Cedric.

Le sentiment contre lequel il luttait depuis qu'il était revenu avec le corps de Cedric menaçait de le submerger. Il sentait, au coin de ses yeux, une sorte de picotement, comme une brûlure. Il battit des paupières et regarda le plafond_, tâchant de refouler les larmes qui se présentaient, débordantes._

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry, murmura Mrs Weasley.

- Je lui ai dit de prendre le trophée en même temps que moi, expliqua Harry.

A présent, il éprouvait dans la gorge la même sensation de brûlure_, et il sentit sa voix et sa mâchoire trembler_. Il aurait voulu que Ron regarde ailleurs.

Mrs Weasley posa la potion sur la table de chevet, se pencha sur le lit et prit Harry dans ses bras. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais connu pareille étreinte._ Elle n'était pas comme celles que Cedric lui donnait, lorsqu'il l'enlaçait pour le soustraire au monde extérieur, lorsqu'il le pressait contre son torse en caressant ses cheveux. L'étreinte de Mrs Weasley dégageait autant d'amour que celles de Cedric, mais elle n'était pas de la même nature. Elle était… _Comme l'étreinte d'une mère. Le poids de tout ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit-là sembla tomber sur lui tandis que Mrs Weasley le serrait contre elle. Le visage de sa mère, la voix de son père, la vision de Cedric, étendu mort sur le sol, tout se mit à tournoyer dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les traits de son visage se contracter pour faire taire le cri de désespoir qui s'efforçait de sortir de lui._ Un sanglot monta dans sa gorge, irrépressible, et Harry cacha sa figure dans l'épaule de Mrs Weasley pour que les autres ne le voient pas pleurer._ »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 36 : La croisée des chemins**__

« En y repensant, même peu de temps après, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne conservait guère de souvenirs des jours qui avaient suivi. (…) Les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire étaient terriblement douloureux. Le pire était sans doute celui de la rencontre avec les Diggory, qui avait eu lieu le lendemain matin. _Harry s'était déjà laissé aller, des mois plus tôt, à s'imaginer, rencontrant les parents de Cedric, main dans la main avec le capitaine de Poufsouffle. Mais la réalité s'était, une fois de plus, avérée bien plus terrible que tout ce qu'il avait pu envisager…_

Les parents de Cedric ne lui en voulaient pas de ce qui s'était passé. Au contraire, tous deux l'avaient remercié de leur avoir ramené le corps de leur fils. Mr Diggory avait sangloté pendant toute l'entrevue, mais le chagrin de Mrs Diggory semblait au-delà des larmes.

- Alors, il n'a pas souffert ? avait-elle dit lorsque Harry leur avait raconté_, luttant contre sa nausée_, comment Cedric était mort. Il faut se dire, Amos, qu'il est mort au moment où il remportait le tournoi. Il devait être très heureux.

_Harry se demanda s'il aurait le courage de lui dire que son fils était mort avec son goût sur les lèvres, que son âme s'était envolée au moment où son regard avait croisé le sien. Il s'était tu, et elle n'avait pas insisté._

En partant, elle avait regardé Harry et avait ajouté :

- Prends bien soin de toi, maintenant.

Harry _avait regardé ses yeux, si semblables à ceux de son fils, ses traits aussi fins que les siens, et _avait saisi le sac d'or sur la table de chevet.

- Prenez-le, avait-il murmuré_, s'efforçant ne pas croiser le regard gris_. Cet or aurait dû revenir à Cedric, c'était lui le premier, prenez-le.

Mais elle avait reculé.

- Non, il est à toi, mon garçon, nous ne pourrions pas… garde-le.

_Harry n'avait pas persisté. Il connaissait trop bien Cedric pour savoir que sa mère, dont il avait de toute évidence hérité le caractère, ne céderait pas._ »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 37 : Le commencement**

« Lorsque Ron, Hermione et lui entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils remarquèrent aussitôt que les décorations habituelles n'avaient pas été installées. En temps normal, les couleurs de la maison gagnante étaient déployées dans toute la salle pour le banquet de fin d'année. Ce soir, cependant, des draperies noires étaient accrochées au mur, derrière la table des professeurs. Harry sut tout de suite qu'on avait voulu rendre hommage à Cedric. _Son cœur se mit à battre à grands coups dans sa poitrine, et il pâlit._ (…)

- Voici donc venue la fin d'une autre année, dit Dumbledore.

Il s'interrompit et son regard s'arrêta sur la table des Poufsouffle. C'était la table qui avait été la plus discrète de toute la soirée, la table autour de laquelle on voyait les visages les plus tristes, les plus blafards. _Mais l'effondrement qu'ils pouvaient ressentir ne pouvait pas être comparable à celui de Harry. Rien ne pouvait se comparer à la détresse qui pulsait dans ses veines, à l'horreur qui l'emplissait chaque fois qu'il songeait à Cedric._

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais vous dire, ce soir, poursuivit Dumbledore. Mais je dois d'abord rendre hommage à un garçon de grande qualité qui aurait dû être ici – il fit un geste vers la table des Poufsouffle – pour partager ce banquet avec nous. Je vous demande de vous lever et de porter un toast en l'honneur de Cedric Diggory.

Dans un raclement de chaises et de bancs, tous les élèves se mirent debout et levèrent leurs gobelets. D'une même voix, comme un grondement qui se répercuta en écho dans la salle, tout le monde prononça le nom de Cedric Digorry.

Harry aperçut Cho dans la foule. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues_, les mêmes larmes que Harry aurait voulu verser mais qu'il retenait, bien qu'il pût sentir, sur sa droite, Hermione qui tremblait en sanglotant_. Il baissa les yeux en se rasseyant avec les autres_, cachant une larme qui roula sur sa joue, unique et pure, comme l'avait été Cedric. _

- Cedric incarnait de nombreuses qualités qui s'attachent à la maison Poufsouffle, poursuivit Dumbledore. C'était un ami loyal et généreux, il travaillait sans relâche et se montrait toujours fair-play. Sa mort vous a tous affectés, que vous l'ayez bien connu ou pas. Je pense donc que vous avez le droit de savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé.

Harry _essuya la larme, espérant que personne n'avait rien vu._ Il leva la tête et regarda Dumbledore.

- Cedric Diggory a été assassiné par Lord Voldemort.

Un murmure de panique parcourut la Grande Salle. Les élèves fixaient Dumbledore d'un air incrédule et terrifié. Parfaitement calme, Dumbledore attendit que le silence revienne.

- Le ministère de la Magie, reprit Dumbledore, ne souhaite pas que je vous donne cette informations. Les parents de certains d'entre vous seront peut-être horrifiés d'apprendre que je l'ai fait – soit parce qu'ils ne croiront pas au retour de Voldemort, soit parce qu'ils penseront que vous êtes trop jeunes pour que je vous dise une chose pareille. J'ai cependant la conviction que la vérité est généralement préférable au mensonge et que toute tentative de faire croire que Cedric est mort des suites d'un accident, ou à cause d'une erreur qu'il aurait commise, serait une insulte à sa mémoire.

(…) A la table des Serpentard, Harry vit Drago Malefoy murmurer quelque chose à Crabbe et à Goyle. Il sentit une vague de fureur dévorante lui nouer l'estomac et se força à regarder de nouveau Dumbledore. _Des imprécations hurlaient dans sa tête, tourbillonnantes et tourmentés. Comment Malefoy pouvait-il oser manquer à ce point de respect à la mémoire de Cedric ? Hermione remarqua l'expression de Harry et jeta un regard à la table des Serpentard. Elle fronça les sourcils, et Harry vit sa main se crisper sur sa baguette magique. _

- Je ne peux évoquer la mort de Cedric Diggory sans citer le nom de quelqu'un d'autre, poursuivit Dumbledore. Je veux parler, bien sûr, de Harry Potter.

Il y eut comme un frémissement dans la Grande Salle lorsque que quelques élèves tournèrent la tête vers Harry avant de reporter leur attention sur Dumbledore. _Harry, lui, réprima à nouveau un sentiment de nausée. Alors, c'était ainsi ? Désormais, le nom de Cedric serait associé au sien, mais non pas comme preuve d'amour, mais parce qu'il était mort sous ses yeux ? Parce qu'il était mort, même si tout le monde l'ignorait, par sa faute ? Serait-ce désormais là la nature du lien qui le relierait à Cedric ?_

- Harry Potter a réussi à échapper à Lord Voldemort. Il a risqué sa propre vie pour ramener à Poudlard le corps de Cedric. Il a fait preuve, à tous égards, d'une bravoure que peu de sorciers ont su montrer à Lord Voldemort et c'est pourquoi je veux à présent lui rendre hommage.

Dumbledore regarda Harry avec gravité _par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, le sondant de son regard bleu, comme tentant de percer ses pensées, _et leva à nouveau son gobelet. Presque tout le monde l'imita dans la Grande Salle.

_« Non. » songeait Harry sombrement, sans prêter attention aux autres élèves. « Harry Potter n'a pas fait preuve d'une bravoure exceptionnelle. Harry Potter est tout simplement responsable et coupable de la mort de Cedric Diggory. »_

- (…) Il y a une semaine, un élève nous a été arraché. Souvenez-vous de Cedric. Si,un jour, vous avez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité, souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à un garçon qui était bon, fraternel et courageux, simplement parce qu'il a croisé le chemin de Lord Voldemort. Souvenez-vous de Cedric Diggory. »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 37 : Le commencement**

Cela avait marqué le commencement, en effet, pensait Harry en tournant les pages, le discours de Dumbledore tintant encore dans ses oreilles. Le commencement d'un combat pour la vérité. Un combat pour la mémoire de Cedric.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Premiers combats

**L**e combat avait commencé plus tôt que Harry l'avait prévu. Quelques jours après que Cedric fut mort, en fait.

« - On essaie de ne pas trop y penser ? dit Malefoy à vois basse. On fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

- Sors d'ici, dit Harry.

Il n'avait pas approché Malefoy depuis qu'il l'avait murmurer quelque chose à Crabbe et à Goyle pendant le discours de Dumbledore sur Cedric. Il eut l'impression que ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa main se serra sur sa baguette magique, dans la poche de sa robe.

- Tu as choisi le camps des perdants, Potter ! Je t'avais prévenu ! (…) Je t'avais dit ne pas traîner avec ce genre de racaille !

Il désigna Ron et Hermione d'un signe de tête.

- Trop tard, Potter ! Ils seront les premiers à partir, maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour ! Les Sang-de-Bourbe et les amoureux des Moldus en premier ! Enfin, en deuxième, c'est Diggory qui a été le prem…

_- TAIS-TOI !_

_Harry n'y tint plus. Furieux, la rage circulant dans ses veines comme un poison qui brûlait tout sur son passage, il brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur le cou de Malefoy, qui se raidit._

_- Tais-toi, répéta-t-il d'un timbre où pulsait une haine sourde. Tais-toi._

_Peu lui importait la présence de Ron et Hermione. Il parlait à voix basse, mais il savait que ses mots tremblaient de hargne à peine contenue, une haine glaçante ._

_- Cedric valait mieux que n'importe qui parmi ces amis que tu appelles les Mangemorts. Sa vie avait plus de valeur que toutes les vôtres réunies._

_Il fit un petit signe de tête vers Crabbe et Goyle, qui se tenaient en retrait, menaçants, mais qui n'osaient pas intervenir, leurs yeux porcins et plissés fixant avec crainte la baguette de Harry. _

_- Il était meilleur que vous, comme sorcier, et comme homme._

_La lueur narquoise dans les yeux de Malefoy s'effaça, et il ne resta plus que la peur tandis que Harry appuyait avec force la baguette de houx sur sa gorge. Harry eut un petit rire et se prépara à lancer son sort._

_BAM !_

On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait fait exploser une boîte de feux d'artifice dans le compartiment. Aveuglé par les éclairs des sortilèges qui avaient fusé de partout, assourdi par une série de détonations, Harry cligna des yeux et regarda par terre.

Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle étaient étendus, inconscients, à la porte du compartiment. Harry_ avait toujours la main crispée sur sa baguette_, Ron et Hermione s'étaient levés. Chacun d'eux avait jeté un sort différent. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir réagi.

- On s'est dit qu'on ferait bien de venir voir ce que mijotaient ces trois-là, lança Fred d'un ton dégagé.

Sa baguette magique à la main, il entra dans le compartiment en marchant sur Goyle. George, lui aussi, avait sorti sa baguette. Il suivit Fred et prit bien soin de piétiner Malefoy au passage. »

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 37 : Le commencement**

« Il était meilleur que vous, comme sorcier, et comme homme. »

Les mots semblèrent légèrement familiers à Harry, et il se demanda un instant pourquoi. Ces mots, il ne les avait pas prononcés qu'une seule fois, si ?

Alors, il se souvint.

« - Non, il était plus intelligent que vous, dit Harry, meilleur que vous, comme sorcier, et comme homme.

- C'est moi qui ai provoqué la mort d'Albus Dumbledore ! _s'écria Voldemort._ »

**Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, Chapitre 36 : Le défaut du plan**

Oui, c'était à cet instant. Il avait repris les mêmes mots, au moment où il était sur le point de débarrasser définitivement la communauté sorcière de Lord Voldemort. L'avait-il fait inconsciemment ? Avait-il voulu avant tout venger Cedric, lorsque le mage noir était tombé ? Avait-il subtilement rappelé à Voldemort que jamais il n'oublierait ce meurtre ?

« Souvenez-vous de Cedric Diggory. » avait dit Dumbledore.

Et Harry n'avait pas oublié. Il l'avait refoulé dans un sombre coin de sa mémoire, là où tous les souvenirs d'avant la chute de Voldemort étaient restés presque abandonnés toutes ces années. Mais ils revenaient nettement, à présent, ces souvenirs vieux d'au moins vingt ans…

Il s'était battu pour Cedric, battu pour l'on reconnaisse qu'il avait été assassiné, battu pour que l'on ne bafoue pas sa mémoire. Il avait affronté Dudley, Dolores Ombrage, Zacharias Smith tous ces élèves curieux de savoir sa version des événements.

Jamais il n'avait cédé. Pas même à Cho.

« - Je t'ai entendu la nuit dernière, répondit Dudley, la voix haletante. Tu parlais dans ton sommeil. Et tu _pleurnichais._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répéta Harry.

Mais il sentit son estomac se nouer. La nuit précédente, il avait revu le cimetière dans ses cauchemars. _Il avait revu les yeux rouges de Voldemort braqués sur lui, meurtriers et haineux. Il avait revu le visage brumeux de ses parents. Et surtout, il avait revu les traits figés, glacés, du visage à jamais inerte de Cedric, ses yeux vitreux dans lesquels se reflétait la lune._

Dudley éclata d'un rire rauque comme un aboiement puis il se mit à gémir d'une petite voix aiguë :

- Ne tuez pas Cedric ! Ne tuez pas Cedric ! C'est qui, Cedric ? Ton petit ami ?

_Le cœur de Harry sembla s'arrêter de battre. Dudley était la première personne à relier le nom de Cedric à celui de petit ami potentiel, et le Gryffondor sentit comme un étau dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ces mots._

- Je… Tu mens, répondit machinalement Harry.

Sa bouche était devenue sèche. Il se rendait compte que Dudley ne mentait pas. Sinon, comme aurait-il pu savoir quoi que ce soit de Cedric ? (…)

- Papa, viens à mon secours ! Maman, à l'aide ! Il a tué Cedric ! Papa, au secours ! Il va… _Ne pointe pas cette chose sur moi !_

Dudley recula contre le mur de l'allée. Harry avait dirigé sa baguette droit sur son cœur. Il sentait quatorze ans de haine pure pour Dudley palpiter dans ses veines… (…)

- Ne parle plus jamais de ça, dit Harry dans un grondement. »

**Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, Chapitre 1 : Dudley Détraqué**

Harry se rappelait parfaitement la suite. Les Détraqueurs, l'envie de mourir, de rejoindre Cedric, la voix de Voldemort qui retentissait dans son esprit, et – il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne – celle de Cedric, couverts par les mots fatals de Queudver. L'Avada Kedavra. Le bruit de la chute d'un corps à côté de lui.

Il n'avait pas oublié les murmures sur son passage, dans les couloirs, ceux qui le traitaient de menteur, qui ne le croyaient pas. Il les avait ignorés, haïs.

« (…) Seamus demanda :

- Ecoute… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit-là quand… tu sais… quand… avec Cedric Diggory et tout ça ?

Seamus paraissait à la fois inquiet et avide de savoir. Dean, qui s'était penché sur sa valise pour essayer d'y retrouver une pantoufle, s'immobilisa dans une attitude qui n'était pas très naturelle et Harry devina qu'il tendait l'oreille :

- Pourquoi me demander ça ? répliqua Harry. Tu n'as qu'à lire _La Gazette du Sorcier_, comme ta mère. Tu y apprendras tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

- Ne t'en prends pas à ma mère ! protesta Seamus.

- Je m'en prendrai à tous ceux qui me traitent de menteur, répondit Harry.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

- Je te parle sur le ton qui me plaît.

_« Je m'en prendrai à tous ceux qui me traiteront de menteur, à tous ceux qui prendront la mort de Cedric comme une sorte de spectacle à raconter, et pas comme l'événement tragique que c'était », acheva-t-il en pensées. _Son humeur s'échauffait à tel point qu'il attrapa sa baguette magique, sur sa table de chevet. »

**Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, Chapitre 11 : La nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau magique**

Et il y avait eu pire, songea Harry en regardant, sur le dos de sa main, les cicatrices blanchâtres qui y brillaient, tels de sinueux serpents d'argent : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »

« Le professeur Ombrage se leva et se pencha vers eux, ses mains aux doigts boudinés étalées sur le bureau.

- On vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage noir est revenu d'entre les morts…

- Il n'est pas mort, s'emporta Harry, et c'est vrai, il est revenu !

- Mr-Potter – vous – avez – déjà – fait – perdre – dix – points – à – votre – maison – n'aggravez – pas – votre – propre – cas, dit le professeur d'un seul souffle et sans le regarder. Comme je vous le disais, on vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage noir est à nouveau en liberté. _Il s'agit d'un mensonge._

- Ce n'est PAS un mensonge ! s'exclama Harry. Je l'ai vu, je me suis battu contre lui !

- Vous aurez une retenue, Mr Potter ! répliqua le professeur Ombrage d'un air triomphal. Demain soir. Cinq heures. Dans mon bureau. Je le répète, _il s'agit d'un mensonge._ Le ministère de la Magie peut vous garantir qu'aucun Mage noir ne vous menace. (…)

Le professeur Ombrage s'assit derrière son bureau. Harry, en revanche, se leva. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Seamus paraissait à la fois effrayé et fasciné. _Harry, lui, sentait une rage intestine lui tordre le ventre. _(…)

- Alors, selon vous, Cedric Diggory est mort de son plein gré ? demanda Harry, la voix tremblante.

_Sa respiration était sifflante. Il sentit l'habituelle torsion dans tout son être qui le submergeait chaque fois que le nom de Cedric était mentionné. « Je t'aime », avaient été ses dernières paroles._

Toute la classe eut le souffle coupé. A part Ron et Hermione, personne n'avait jamais entendu Harry parler de ce qui s'était passé la nuit de la mort de Cedric. Les regards se posèrent avec avidité sur Harry et sur le professeur Ombrage qui avait levé les yeux et le fixait sans la moindre trace de sourire.

- La mort de Cedric Diggory a été un tragique accident.

- C'était un meurtre, répliqua Harry.

Il se sentait trembler. Il n'avait quasiment jamais parlé de ça à personne, encore moins à une classe de trente élèves qui le dévoraient des yeux. _Il s'était toujours abstenu de évoquer le nom de Cedric quand il pouvait l'éviter, mais les mots étaient d'eux-mêmes sortis de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Il ne les laisserait pas bafouer la mémoire de Cedric, diminuer son sacrifice au profit d'une quelconque manœuvre du ministère. _

- Voldemort l'a tué et vous le savez très bien. »

**Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, Chapitre 12 : Le professeur Ombrage**

« A cinq heures moins cinq, Harry prit congé et se rendit au bureau d'Ombrage, au troisième étage.

- Entrez, dit-elle de sa voix sucrée, lorsqu'il eut frappé à la porte.

(…)

- Bonsoir, Mr Potter, dit-elle.

(…)

- 'Soir, professeur Ombrage, répondit Harry avec raideur.

- Eh bien, asseyez-vous, dit-elle.

Elle lui indiqua une petite table drapée de dentelles devant laquelle elle avait installé une chaise à dossier droit. Un morceau de parchemin vierge, posé sur la table, paraissait l'attendre.

(…)

- Maintenant, vous allez copier des lignes, Mr Potter. Oh non, pas avec votre plume, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Harry se pencher pour ouvrir son sac. Vous allez vous servir d'une de mes plumes personnelles. Voilà.

Elle lui tendit une longue plume mince et noire dont l'extrémité était anormalement pointue.

- Je veux que vous écriviez : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges », poursuivit-elle à mi-voix.

- Combien de fois ? demanda Harry d'un ton qui imitait d'une manière assez convaincante celui de la politesse.

- Oh, autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que le message _rentre, _répondit Ombrage de sa voix doucereuse. Allez-y.

(…)

Harry leva sa plume noire et pointue et se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelque chose.

- Vous ne m'avez pas donné d'encre, dit-il.

- Oh, mais vous n'en aurez pas besoin, répondit le professeur Ombrage avec quelque chose dans la voix qui évoquait vaguement un rire.

Harry posa la pointe de la plume sur le parchemin et écrit : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »

Il étouffa alors une exclamation de douleur. Les mots s'étaient inscrits sur le parchemin avec une sorte d'encre rouge et brillante. Mais au même moment, ils étaient également apparus sur le dos de sa main droite, tracés dans sa peau comme avec un scalpel. Tandis qu'il regardait la coupure encore étincelante de sang, la peau se referma peu à peu et l'inscription s'effaçant en ne laissant qu'une marque légèrement rouge et lisse au toucher.

Harry se tourna vers Ombrage. Elle l'observait, sa large bouche de crapaud étirée en un sourire.

- Oui ?

- Rien, répondit Harry à mi-voix.

(…)

Le même phénomène se répéta ainsi. Harry écrivait inlassablement les mêmes mots sur le parchemin non pas avec de l'encre mais, comme il ne tarda pas à le comprendre, avec son propre sang. Et chaque fois, les mots s'inscrivaient au dos de sa main, disparaissaient lorsque la plaie guérissait puis réapparaissaient dès qu'il reposait la pointe de la plume sur le parchemin.

Derrière la fenêtre du bureau, l'obscurité tombait dans le parc. Harry ne demanda pas quand il pourrait s'arrêter. Il ne regarda même pas sa montre. Il savait que le professeur Ombrage l'observait, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser voir quoi que ce soit, même s'il devait rester là toute la nuit à s'écorcher la main avec cette plume… _Il ne lui offrirait pas la satisfaction d'entendre une autre plainte s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il continua à écrire, inlassablement, les mêmes mots qui brûlaient sa peau. Il pensait à Cedric. Cedric qui était mort. Cedric dont le professeur Ombrage niait l'assassinat. A nouveau, le désespoir, la haine, le submergèrent, adoucis par le souvenir des traits harmonieux de Cedric, et il y puisa le courage d'inscrire une nouvelle ligne sur le parchemin blanc. »_

**Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix : Retenue douloureuse avec Dolores**

Harry tourna une nouvelle page, et lut un compte rendu, écrit d'une main tremblante, de la première réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore à la Tête de Sanglier.

« - Où est la preuve que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ? demanda d'un ton assez agressif le garçon blond qui jouait dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle. (…)

- Tout ce que Dumbledore nous a dit l'année dernière, répliqua Zacharias avec dédain, c'est que Cedric Diggory avait été tué par Tu-Sais-Qui et que tu as ramené son corps à Poudlard. Il ne nous a donné aucun détail, il ne nous a pas expliqué comment Diggory avait été tué et je pense que nous aimerions tous savoir…

- Si tu es venu pour entendre raconter ce qui se passe exactement quand Voldemort assassine quelqu'un, je ne peux rien pour toi, l'interrompit Harry.

Sa colère, toujours prête à exploser ces temps derniers, montait à nouveau en lui. Il ne détacha pas les yeux du visage agressif de Zacharias Smith, bien décidé à ne surtout pas regarder Cho.

- Je ne veux pas parler de Cedric Diggory, d'accord ? Alors, ceux qui sont venus pour ça peuvent repartir tout de suite.

Il lança un regard furieux en direction d'Hermione. Tout cela était de sa faute, pensa-t-il. Elle avait voulu l'exhiber comme un phénomène de foire, et bien sûr, ils s'étaient tous précipités pour voir s'il avait vraiment des choses si extraordinaires à raconter. _L'estomac de Harry se contracta douloureusement à l'idée que_ _la mort de Cedric semblait être pour eux un spectacle macabre, dont ils auraient voulu entendre le récit haut en couleurs._ »

**Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, Chapitre 16 : La Tête de Sanglier**

**Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils considèrent la mort de Cedric comme un objet de commérages, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient besoin de détails sur la façon dont tout ceci est arrivé. Ou alors est-ce une curiosité normale, et que la seule raison pour laquelle ça me rebute à ce point, c'est parce que j'y ai assisté moi-même ? Ou bien parce que j'aimais Cedric ?**

Mais même les gens qui avaient aimé Cedric, comme Cho par exemple, éprouvaient le besoin de l'en entendre parler. Ne ressentaient-ils pas, comme lui, un sentiment d'horreur à la simple entente de ce prénom, ne voyaient-ils pas les images du regard gris et doux de Cedric ?

Sans doute était-ce pour ça, songea Harry en tournant une page de son journal intime, qu'il n'avait pas pu sortir avec Cho, tout attaché qu'il ait été à elle. Elle lui rappelait trop Cedric.

Elle avait été sa petite amie, et elle avait désespérément besoin de parler de lui, lorsque tout ce que Harry aurait voulu, c'était d'oublier ces scènes qui hantaient sa mémoire.

« Cette Ombrage est abominable, dit-elle à voix basse. Te donner une retenue simplement parce que tu as dit la vérité sur la façon dont… dont il est… dont il est mort. Tout le monde est au courant, la nouvelle a circulé dans toute l'école. C'était vraiment courageux de ta part de lui tenir tête comme ça. »

**Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, Chapitre 14 : Percy et Patmol**

« - Moi aussi, ils m'ont interdit de me mettre mal avec Ombrage, répondit Cho en se redressant fièrement. Mais s'ils s'imaginent que je ne vais pas combattre Tu-Sais-Qui après ce qui est arrivé à Cedric…

Elle s'interrompt, un peu désorientée, et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. _Harry, à moitié mal à l'aise de l'entendre prononcé ce nom, se sentit, en même temps, extrêmement proche de Cho. Lui aussi, c'était ce qui le poussait en avant, ce qui le poussait à agir, et il ressentit pour l'Attrapeuse une bouffée d'affection._ »

**Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, Chapitre 18 : L'armée de Dumbledore**

« Quasiment sûr qu'ils étaient désormais seuls, Harry feignit de mettre de l'ordre dans une pile de coussins en attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Il l'entendit alors renifler bruyamment.

Il se retourna. Cho, debout au milieu de la pièce, pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il ne savait plus qui faire. Elle restait là, immobile, à pleurer en silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'un ton à peine audible.

Elle hocha la tête et s'essuya les yeux avec une manche de sa robe.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle, la voix sourde. C'est simplement… apprendre tous ces trucs… Ca me fait penser… si _lui _avait su tout ça… peut-être qu'il serait encore vivant.

Le cœur de Harry retomba plus bas que sa place habituelle et sembla s'immobiliser dans les environs de son nombril. Il aurait dû s'en douter_, songea-t-il avec l'impression grandissante que ses poumons et l'espace de la pièce se resserraient. _Elle voulait lui parler de Cedric.

- Il connaissait déjà tout ça, répondit Harry, accablé. Il était même très bon, sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu arriver au milieu du labyrinthe. Mais quand Voldemort veut vraiment tuer quelqu'un, on n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir.

_Sa voix était blanche quand il l'entendit se répercuter en écho contre les murs de la Salle sur Demande vide. _Cho eut un sursaut en entendant le nom de Voldemort mais elle soutint le regard de Harry sans tressaillir.

- Toi, tu as survécu alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé, dit-elle à mi-voix.

- Oui, bon, répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte _– le besoin de respirer un air plus frais que celui de cette pièce qui lui semblait exiguë, le besoin de s'éloigner de cette conversation qui éveillait en lui cette détresse qu'il tentait depuis juin de maîtriser le submergeant soudain. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et personne ne le sait, alors il n'y a pas de quoi s'en vanter.

- Oh, ne t'en va pas ! dit Cho, la voix à nouveau pleine de larmes. Excuse-moi, je suis bouleversée… Je ne voulais pas…

Elle eut un sanglot. Même lorsqu'elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, elle était très belle. Harry se sentit désemparé. Il aurait été si content qu'elle lui souhaite simplement un « joyeux Noël ».

- Je sais que ça doit être horrible pour toi, dit-elle en s'essuyant à nouveau les yeux avec sa manche. M'entendre parler de Cedric alors que tu l'as vu mourir… J'imagine que tu préférerais oublier ?

Harry ne répondit rien. C'était vrai, _d'une certaine manière, _mais il aurait manqué de cœur en l'admettant. _Et, si les yeux vitreux et morts de Cedric le hantaient toujours, il ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier les derniers mots de son âme brumeuse : « Je t'aime ». Mais il ne pouvait rien dire à Cho. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il répugnait à parler de Cedric non seulement parce qu'il s'était éteint sous ses yeux, mais aussi parce qu'il était amoureux de lui, et que c'était la faute de Harry, en fait, si le capitaine des Poufsouffle l'avait suivi dans ce cimetière. _(…)

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Harry éprouvait un ardent désir de s'enfuir de la pièce mais, en même temps, il était totalement incapable de bouger les pieds. »

**Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, Chapitre 21 : L'œil du serpent**

Il aurait mieux fait de s'enfuir, pensa Harry d'un air sombre, les yeux fixés sur les lettres maladroites, entrecoupées de points d'interrogation, qui agrémentaient le parchemin blanc. Il aurait mieux fait de fuir avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent. Cela lui aurait sans doute éviter le fiasco de la Saint-Valentin, lorsqu'il s'était rendu au café de Madame Pieddodu en sa compagnie.

« - Je suis venue ici avec Cedric, l'année dernière, poursuivit Cho.

Dans la seconde qui lui fut nécessaire pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire, Harry sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle veuille lui parler de Cedric maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient entourés de couples en train de s'embrasser et qu'un chérubin flottait au-dessus de leur tête. _Il ressentit également un pincement au cœur à l'idée de Cedric et Cho, s'embrassant à cette même table. Certes, Harry et Cedric sortaient déjà ensemble à la Saint-Valentin de l'année dernière, et le Poufsouffle n'avait pas rejoint Cho à Pré-au-Lard ce jour-là, mais avant leur premier baiser, Harry se demanda combien de fois Cedric avait invité Cho à prendre un café ici. _

_Il se força à penser à autre chose. _La voix de Cho était un peu plus aiguë lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

- Il y a une question que j'ai toujours voulu te poser… Est-ce que Cedric… est-ce qu'il a… dit quelque chose sur moi avant de mourir ?

C'était le dernier sujet dont Harry avait envie de parler, surtout avec Cho.

- Heu… non…, répondit-il à mi-voix. Il… Il n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

_C'était un mensonge, bien sûr, songea Harry en repensant au même instant à la silhouette de fumée de Cedric : « Je t'aime. » Mais il était impensable de dire à la vérité, et certainement pas à Cho. _

- Et… heu… tu vas souvent voir des matches de Quidditch pendant les vacances ? Ce sont les Tornades, ton équipe préférée, je crois ?

Sa voix paraissait faussement enjouée et il vit avec horreur que les yeux de Cho se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes, comme le jour, avant Noël, où elle avait pleuré à la fin de la réunion de l'A.D.

- Ecoute, chuchota-t-il d'un air désespéré en se penchant vers elle pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre. Ne parlons pas de Cedric maintenant… Parlons d'autre chose…

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il aurait fallu dire.

- Je pensais, sanglota-t-elle, des larmes s'écrasant sur la table, je pensais que _toi_, tu c-c-comprendrais ! J'ai _besoin _d'en parler ! Et t-t-toi aussi, tu as besoin d'en parler ! Enfin quoi, tu as vu comment ça s'est passé, non ?

Tout se transformait en cauchemar. _Harry serra les dents pour retenir une imprécation. Pouvait-elle seulement imaginer ce que c'était que de voir mourir quelqu'un, qui plus est – même si elle l'ignorait – quelqu'un qu'on aimait, autant qu'il avait aimé Cedric, quelqu'un avec qui on avait fait l'amour ? Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas revivre le souvenir de ces affreux instants ?_ (…)

Cho se leva d'un bond. La salle était devenue silencieuse et tout le monde les observait.

- A un de ces jours, Harry, dit-elle d'un ton théâtral.

Avec un léger hoquet, elle se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée, et se précipita sous la pluie battante.

- Cho ! appela Harry.

Mais la porte s'était déjà refermée derrière elle dans un tintement musical.

Le silence était total dans le salon de thé. Tous les yeux s'étaient fixés sur Harry. Il jeta un Gallion sur la table, secoua la tête pour en faire tomber les confettis roses qu'il avait dans les cheveux et sortit à son tour.

Il pleuvait dru à présent et il ne la voyait nulle part. Harry ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Une demi-heure plus tôt, ils s'entendaient à merveille.

- Ah, les femmes ! marmonna-t-il avec colère, les mains dans les poches, en pataugeant dans l'eau qui ruisselait sur le trottoir. Et d'abord, pourquoi voulait-elle parler de Cedric ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle amène des sujets de conversation qui la transforment en tuyau d'arrosage ?

_Il était furieux, à présent. Furieux et triste. Les mots de Cho étaient gravés en lettres flamboyantes dans sa tête : « Je suis venue avec Cedric ici, l'année dernière. » Pourquoi, chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, chaque fois que Harry sentait qu'il pouvait être heureux, chaque fois qu'il lui semblait que la blessure de la perte de Cedric pouvait cicatriser, pourquoi, à chaque fois, s'employait-elle à le lui rappeler ?_ »

**Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, Chapitre 25 : Le scarabée sous contrôle**

« Oh, j'ai oublié de te demander, dit Hermione d'une voix enjouée en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigle. Comment ça s'est passé ta sortie avec Cho ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois arrivé si tôt aux Trois Balais ?

- Oh, heu… c'était…, dit Harry en se servant une deuxième part de tarte à la rhubarbe, un fiasco total, maintenant que tu m'y fais penser.

Et il lui raconta la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu :

- … et à ce moment-là, acheva-t-il quelques minutes plus tard tandis que disparaissait le dernier morceau de tarte, elle se lève d'un bond et elle me dit : « A un de ces jours, Harry. » Et puis elle s'en va en courant !

Il posa sa cuillère et regarda Hermione.

- Je me demande ce qui lui a pris ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Cho et soupira.

- Oh, Harry, dit-elle. Je suis désolée, mais tu as un peu manqué de tact.

- _Moi ? _Manqué de tact ? s'indigna-t-il. Tout allait très bien et, brusquement, elle me raconte que Roger Davies l'a invitée à sortir avec lui et qu'elle venait souvent dans ce stupide salon de thé s'embrasser avec Cedric. Comment je suis censé réagir à ça, moi ?

_Sa voix s'était amplifiée sur l'avant-dernière phrase, et il espéra ardemment que Hermione n'avait rien remarqué, et surtout, qu'elle ne prêterait pas attention à la façon dont sa voix avait tremblé à l'instant où il avait prononcé le nom de Cedric._ »

**Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, Chapitre 26 : Vu et imprévu**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert le vieux journal intime, Harry eut un sourire, même s'il restait amer. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la façon dont ils s'étaient réconciliés, puis séparés, puis à nouveau ensemble, avant de se disputer une nouvelle fois avec la trahison de Marietta. A présent, avec le recul, il se demandait pourquoi ils s'étaient acharnés à tenter de mettre sur pied une relation qui les détruisait plus que toute autre chose.

Dans les yeux de Cho, Harry pouvait y voir Cedric, il ne pouvait penser qu'à lui. Quand il embrassait Cho, il se rappelait que les lèvres de Cedric s'étaient posés sur la bouche de la jeune fille. Quand il la serrait dans ses bras, il savait que Cedric l'avait étreinte comme il le faisait.

Harry songeait que leur rupture avait été, tacitement, la meilleure décision qu'ils aient pu prendre, et, pendant un an encore, il s'était employé à laisser le temps cicatriser la blessure de la perte de Cedric. Puis, il était tombé amoureux de Ginny, et il s'était promis de la protéger jusqu'au bout, la protéger comme il n'avait su protéger Cedric.

« (…) Ginny ne pleurait plus. Elle se tourna vers Harry avec ce même regard flamboyant qu'elle avait eu en le serrant dans ses bras, après qu'ils eurent remporté la Coupe de Quidditch en son absence. Il sut qu'en cet instant, ils se comprenaient parfaitement, que lorsqu'il lui annoncerait ce qu'il allait faire, elle ne répondrait pas : « Sois prudent » ou : « Ne le fais pas », mais accepterait sa décision, parce qu'elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Il rassembla donc tout son courage pour lui dire ce qu'il avait le devoir de lui dire depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

- Ginny, écoute, murmura-t-il, alors que la rumeur des conversations enflait autour d'eux et que les gens commençaient à se lever. Je ne peux plus rester avec toi. Nous devons cesser de nous voir. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça.

Avec un sourire étrangement tordu, elle répondit :

- J'imagine que c'est pour de stupides et nobles raisons ?

- Ces dernières semaines avec toi, c'était comme… comme si j'avais vécu la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, dit Harry. Mais je ne peux pas… Nous ne pouvons pas… Il y a des choses que je dois faire seul maintenant.

Elle ne pleura pas, se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Voldemort se sert des proches de ses ennemis. Il t'a déjà utilisée comme appât dans le passé, parce que tu es la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Songe aux dangers encore plus grands que tu devrais affronter si nous continuons. Il l'apprendra, il te trouvera. Il essaiera de m'atteindre à travers toi.

- Et si je m'en fiche ? répliqua Ginny d'un ton féroce.

- Moi, je ne m'en fiche pas, poursuivit Harry. A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je ressentirais si c'était ton enterrement qui venait d'avoir lieu… et que j'en sois responsable…

_Sa voix s'éteignit. « Je t'aime comme j'aimais Cedric. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme je l'ai perdu. Pas par ma faute. »_

_C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, c'est ce qu'il garda secret au fond de son esprit. Il éprouva alors le besoin ardent de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser… _Elle tourna la tête vers le lac. »

**Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Chapitre 30 : La tombe blanche**

Le journal s'arrêtait là. Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry n'y avait plus écrit. Les derniers mots qui s'y traçaient étaient pour Ginny, et le parchemin des pages restantes était resté vierges.

Les doigts tremblants, Harry referma le journal. Son cœur cognait à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Ad aeternam

**L**a respiration de Harry était sifflante. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il reprît ses esprits, puis, chancelant, il se leva du fauteuil, qui grinça. Le soir tombait, Harry voyait les rayons sanglants du soleil jeter des reflets pourpres sur le parquet tandis que le crépuscule approchait. Le sang battait toujours à ses tempes, et un nœud s'était formé, lourd, dans son estomac.

Vingt ans avaient passé depuis que Cedric était mort, et seize ans depuis qu'il avait abattu Voldemort, mais la lecture l'avait éprouvé plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et il sentait tout son corps s'engourdir. Une fois de plus, ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo auparavant glissée dans les pages du carnet relié de cuir rouge, dont les couleurs, toujours éclatantes, avaient été protégées par le parchemin. Il resta debout un instant, immobile, déconcerté… mélancolique, à contempler le beau visage de Cedric, avant que le besoin de bouger ne l'assaillisse brusquement. Il ne pouvait supporter de rester ici, il lui fallait courir, marcher, s'enfuir, là où la vague de souvenirs ne pourrait pas l'engloutir. A nouveau, le chagrin, comme vingt ans auparavant, le submergea, et il posa le journal et la photo sur une étagère.

Le silence régnait, oppressant, et l'air s'était à nouveau surchargé de poussière dans la chaleur quasi-irrespirable de l'après-midi. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, ses paumes rafraîchissant agréablement ses joues brûlantes.

Il _ne pouvait pas_ rester ici. Cela lui était impossible.

« Les innocents sont toujours les premières victimes. » (**Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, Chapitre 15 : La Forêt Interdite**)

Les mots de Ronan, le centaure à la robe rougeâtre, surgirent sans qu'il sache pourquoi dans l'esprit de Harry, et celui-ci se mordit la lèvre. Les centaures avaient-ils vu, jadis, que Cedric allait mourir ? Le soir où Harry, lors de sa première année, s'était aventuré dans la forêt, chaque centaure qu'il avait rencontré avait attiré son attention sur l'astre de Mars. Qu'avait dit Firenze, déjà ?

Ah, oui. « Au cours des dix dernières années, nos observations nous ont indiqué que la communauté des sorciers traversait seulement une brève période de paix entre deux guerres. Mars, messager des batailles, brille de tous ses feux au-dessus de nos têtes, ce qui laisse entendre que, bientôt, les hostilités éclateront à nouveau. » (**Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, Chapitre 27 : Le centaure et le cafard**)

Etait-ce un présage, une sombre augure, un avertissement qu'Harry n'avait pas compris lorsqu'il était au collège Poudlard ? Vingt-ans après, il sentit le poids de la culpabilité recommencer à le ronger.

Jamais il n'avait demandé pardon à Cedric.

Cette prise de conscience le bouscula comme un hippogriffe au galop, et il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte qui permettait d'accéder aux étages inférieurs. Les marches ne grincèrent pas, lorsque, comme dans un rêve, il les descendit pour vérifier si la potion du Sommeil était encore active. Il était à peine conscient du sol sous ses pieds.

Prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, il passa la tête à chaque entrebâillement de porte, pour vérifier que tout le monde était bien endormi. James Sirius Potter, âgé de dix ans, était allongé dans son lit, et Albus et Rose, huit ans, se partageaient la chambre de son plus jeune fils, de la même manière que Lily et Hugo, six ans, à l'étage supérieur. Dans la chambre d'amis, Ginny avait fait léviter le corps de son filleul endormi, Ted Lupin.

Harry eut un sourire en voyant le jeune Métamorphomage de seize ans bailler dans son sommeil, ayant adopté pour l'occasion l'apparence, qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur ses yeux, avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte, et qui le faisait ressembler à Sirius dans sa jeunesse, songea Harry par-devers lui. Depuis le jour où, lorsque Teddy avait quinze ans, Harry lui avait montré la photo du meilleur ami de Remus et James, le garçon avait décidé d'emprunter au témoin du mariage de James et de Lily quelques unes de ses caractéristiques physiques.

Harry pointa sa baguette magique sur le visage de Ted.

- _Enervatum, _murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme battit des paupières, révélant des yeux malicieux qu'il avait hérité de sa mère.

- Harry ? murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- Bien dormi ? demanda son parrain.

Ted bailla à nouveau, passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, et hocha la tête.

- Ecoute, murmura Harry, j'ai besoin que tu restes ici le temps… que je fasse quelque chose. Pour surveiller les petits.

Il espéra que sa voix ne tremblait pas. Les yeux de Ted le regardèrent attentivement.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, dit Harry précipitamment. Mais il faut que je m'absente quelques temps.

- Un problème au Bureau des Aurors ?

- Non, rassure-toi, tout va bien mais…

- Tu pars combien de temps ?

- Je… je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre. J'ai juste besoin de… vérifier quelque chose.

Ah, au diable les adolescents curieux ! Ted fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais un regard d'avertissement de son parrain le fit taire.

- Tu diras à Ginny que je reviens bientôt ?

Ted se détourna vers le miroir, plissa le front. Ses yeux noirs devinrent bleus, tandis qu'il apportait encore à sa silhouette avantageuse d'autres menues modifications, certaines accentuant la ressemblance avec Sirius, d'autres des traits communs avec Lupin ou Tonks.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Pas de magie, d'accord ?

A nouveau, Ted eut un sourire malicieux au moment où ses cheveux noirs se striaient d'argent, mais il sembla comprendre que l'humeur de son parrain n'était pas à la plaisanterie car il n'insista pas, et acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton.

- A tout à l'heure.

Harry embrassa son filleul sur le front, agita sa baguette magique. Aussitôt, un bruissement dans l'escalier lui indiqua que sa cape d'invisibilité venait de se poser en douceur sur la rampe. Il sortit de la chambre d'amis, dévala l'escalier, saisissant sa cape d'invisibilité au passage et sortit dans le jardin, là où le sortilège Anti-Intrusion lui permettrait de transplaner. Il jeta la cape sur lui, disparaissant aux yeux d'éventuels passants, et, sans réfléchir, pivota sur place.

Les ténèbres glacées qui oppressaient ses poumons avec tant de force qu'il crut, une fois de plus, qu'il allait étouffer, l'accueillirent, puis, avec la sensation de s'extraire d'un tube de caoutchouc, il put à nouveau respirer l'air frais. Tout d'abord, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Il avait transplané sans fixer son esprit sur un lieu en particulier, concentré uniquement sur l'image de Cedric, et, un instant, il se demanda où son transplanage hasardeux avait pu le matérialiser. Puis, il reconnut la belle maison ancienne qui s'élevait sur la colline à sa gauche, il vit les tombes envahies de végétation qui s'alignaient entre les ifs, une petite église dont les contours se dessinaient à sa droite.

Il se savait invisible, mais, frissonnant malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder tout autour de lui, dans la hantise de voir surgir un Mangemort, ou Queudver sous un capuchon. Il faisait beaucoup plus clair que la dernière – et unique – fois que Harry avait foulé le sol herbeux, et il identifia immédiatement, à deux mètres de lui, la haute pierre tombale sur laquelle était gravé le nom de Tom Jedusor Senior et de ses parents.

La vision s'imposa à lui. L'obscurité, le chaudron de pierre qui bouillonnait, le corps de Cedric, étendu sous le dais étoilé à cinq ou six mètres. Il tourna les yeux, son regard attiré comme un aimant par l'endroit macabre, celui que Cedric avait foulé pour la dernière fois.

Son cœur s'était remis à battre à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

Nul ne pouvait le voir, nul ne pouvait l'imaginer, mais Harry, lui, le savait, le sentait, le voyait. Il voyait cet espace sur lequel Cedric Diggory s'était effondré, il distinguait presque le corps inerte, les yeux vitreux, les lèvres sans vie, il les distinguait dans un brouillard, comme dans un rêve. Il sentit à peine ses pieds le transporter vers l'endroit tant haï, il sentit à peine le choc contre ses genoux tandis qu'il se laissait tomber à terre.

Ses doigts voletèrent, retraçant avec amertume les contours du corps tombé de Cedric.

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à une poignée d'herbe, l'arrachèrent, sans pitié, comme Cedric avait été arraché à la vie.

Ses doigts se refermèrent en un poing, ses ongles laissant sur les paumes des marques rouges, de profonds sillons. Comme ceux que la perte de Cedric avait laissé dans son cœur.

Ses doigts essuyèrent la larme qui menaçait de déborder de son œil.

Il la sentait encore, la présence de Cedric, électrique et apaisante, rageuse et infiniment triste, amoureuse et rejetée. Il avait l'impression qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule, qu'il était là, aussi invisible que lui, quelque part dans un rayon d'un mètre.

Mais il n'y avait rien, se morigéna Harry. Rien d'autre que des herbes folles, rien d'autre que ses souvenirs de ce qu'il avait vécu vingt ans auparavant. Il n'y avait aucune présence réconfortante et hantée, pas d'aura protectrice et aimante.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, accroupi dans l'herbe, accroupi à l'endroit même où Cedric avait respiré pour la dernière fois. Il ne sut pas non plus pourquoi il ne pleura pas malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui lacérait la poitrine, telle une flamme, tel un serpent insidieux.

Puis, le gouffre de sa poitrine, culpabilité, amour, se creusa à nouveau abîme, abysse, aven, précipice. Le besoin impérieux de _voir _Cedric s'imposa à lui, viscéral, inexpugnable, irrésistible. Un besoin qui explosa, se brisa contre la barrière de la réalité.

Plus jamais. La pensée, presque une prise de conscience, était dévastatrice. C'était presque comme si, ces dernières heures, il avait pu sentir Cedric vivant à travers les pages du journal, sur les photos, dans ses souvenirs, allongé dans l'herbe. Mais plus jamais il ne le verrait, plus jamais il ne se serrerait dans ses bras. C'était terminé, pour toujours, et il le savait. Depuis longtemps.

Bien décidé à quitter cet endroit maudit, il se leva, frissonnant à nouveau quand une brise fraîche vint glacer son échine trempée d'une sueur nerveuse. Il ferma les yeux, se représenta la maison de Godric's Hollow et tenta de canaliser sur l'image toute son attention. Puis, il tourna sur lui-même et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres.

A l'instant où ses pieds retrouvèrent le contact brut du sol, il sut qu'il n'était pas arrivé à destination. En fait, il n'avait même pas l'impression d'avoir quitté le cimetière, en dehors du fait qu'ici, de sombres nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel et diminuaient d'autant la lumière du jour et la visibilité. Mais, autant qu'il pouvait en juger, il était toujours entouré de pierres tombales, toujours entouré de broussailles, et loin au dessus de lui, il vit la masse sombre et imposante de la colline de Têtafouine, qui masquait le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Puis, il baissa le regard, et, sous ses yeux…

Il reçut un coup dans la poitrine. Encore un.

Deux yeux gris l'observaient avec attention.

- Cedric… chuchota Harry.

La tombe était blanche, en marbre, tout comme celle de Dumbledore, et, sur la pierre tombale était serti un portrait du jeune homme. La photographie ne cessait de bouger, le visage de Cedric le contemplant avec un grand sourire. Il laissa glisser la cape d'invisibilité sur le sol, tâchant de ne pas se remémorer combien de fois ils s'étaient retrouvés en dessous d'elle, échangeant des baisers à l'abri des regards.

- Cedric… répéta-t-il.

Un bouquet de fleurs blanches fanait tristement sur la tombe. Le cœur de Harry fit un plongeon vertigineux, et il se perdit, l'espace d'une minute, dans la contemplation des traits séduisants du Poufsouffle, qui ne cessait de lui adresser des sourires radieux derrière son cadre. Dans le marbre, en lettres d'or, était gravée une épitaphe.

CEDRIC DIGGORY

21 FEVRIER 1977 – 24 JUIN 1995

AD _Æ_TERNAM

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry effleura du doigt les lettres qui formaient le nom jadis tant aimé. Les mots jaillirent seuls de sa gorge.

- Tu… Tu m'as protégé jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, Cedric, dit-il à voix basse, s'adressant à la tombe de marbre blanc qui s'étendait sous lui. Tu t'es dressé entre moi et Voldemort… deux fois.

Sa voix se brisa.

- Tu as donné ta vie pour moi, Cedric, tu m'as sauvé, j'ai vu s'éteindre la lumière dans tes yeux, et moi… et moi, je ne t'ai jamais dit merci…

Les yeux émeraude se remplirent de larmes tandis que son cœur battait la chamade, tandis qu'il confiait enfin sa culpabilité, tandis que les mots se déversaient, le laissant vide, extenué, apaisé. Sur la photo sertie dans le marbre, le regard gris de Cedric l'observait attentivement. Il se rappelait fort bien les paroles de Voldemort : « Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. » (**Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, Chapitre 33 : Le récit du Prince**)

Et il l'avait fait, songea Harry, il avait tué son père, sa mère, Sirius, Cedric, tous ceux que Harry aimait et qui avaient tenté de le protéger. Et nul n'avait tremblé devant la lumière verte, nul ne s'était enfui devant la Mort. Chacun avait accepté son sort et accepter de partir pour lui sauver la vie. Tous. Même lui. Même Cedric.

- Alors… merci, Cedric, chuchota Harry, la gorge nouée.

Cedric esquissa un doux, très doux sourire mélancolique, et fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant une larme glisser le long de la lèvre de Harry. Il leva une main vers lui, comme pour la cueillir, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour, cette première et unique fois, dans la salle de bains des préfets.

Le verre du cadre arrêta ses doigts.

La larme qui coulait sur la joue de Harry se détacha et alla s'écraser sur le marbre blanc veiné de gris.

Une brusque bourrasque décoiffa alors ses cheveux couleur de jais, les ébouriffant comme sous l'effet d'une caresse. Les nuages, qui s'amassaient en une forme cotonneuse, grisâtres et menaçants, masquant le soleil, s'écartèrent, l'air sembla frémir. Un flot de lumière se déversa sur Harry, et le vent charria un parfum musqué et doux, piquant et viril, indéfinissable et pourtant si caractéristique.

- Cedric ? demanda Harry dans un chuchotement.

Ses yeux furetèrent de gauche à droite, cherchant l'origine de cette brise incongrue. En vain.

Alors qu'il rebaissait les yeux sur la table, sur la larme qui s'étalait, éclatante et sombre dans le crépuscule, à la surface du marbre, un frisson parcourut son échine. La brise s'amplifiait. De simple susurrement, elle devint murmure, et de murmure, elle se mua en cri.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Cedric…

La texture de la larme, sous le vent, sembla alors se modifier, imperceptiblement d'abord, puis brusquement, la perle salée se morcela. Elle sembla enfler, devenir solide, comme du métal en fusion qui se refroidirait.

L'éclat de la transformation fut tel que Harry ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'étrange métamorphose s'était achevée.

A présent, une délicate et intrigante rose reposait sur l'étendue de pierre. Sa tige, dépourvue d'épines, paraissait forgée dans du verre, semblable à la larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue quelques instants auparavant, et se déployait plus haut en feuilles ciselées, d'un vert pâle et transparent, autour du bouton encore fermé. Les pétales, cependant, se muaient peu à peu en ce qui semblait être un noir profond, mais qui en fait, comprit Harry lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vint éclairer la corolle, étaient d'un magnifique violet foncé.

Lorsque Harry effleura l'objet du bout des doigts, le bouton de rose s'épanouit, révélant un cœur d'un gris pur et brillant. De l'exacte variation grise des yeux de Cedric, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Harry.

Il regarda à nouveau le cadre ovale. Cedric souriait, _souriait vraiment, _comme s'il était toujours vivant, du même sourire amoureux dont il lui souriait vingt ans auparavant. Puis – Harry ne pouvait y croire – les lèvres de Cedric s'entrouvrirent.

« Je t'aime », lut le Survivant sur ses lèvres. « Pour l'éternité. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, pour lui redire à quel point il regrettait, pour savoir s'il était pardonné. D'un geste de la main, Cedric le fit taire.

« Merci d'être revenu », murmura-t-il silencieusement.

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû comprendre ce que les lèvres de Cedric disaient. Il savait aussi que la photo n'était qu'une simple photo, et qu'elle n'avait pas, contrairement aux portraits dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le pouvoir, tout simplement, de parler et de réagir au monde physique.

Mais peu lui importait que ce soit possible ou non.

Tout ce qui le captivait, c'était la silhouette de l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle qui se dissolvait dans son cadre. Ses contours faiblissaient, il le voyait disparaître petit à petit devant ses yeux, et crispa ses doigts sur le cadre.

- Cedric ! appela-t-il. Cedric, ne t'en va pas !

La dernière vision qu'il eut fut celle de l'œil d'un gris tempête lui faire un clin d'œil. Puis…

Plus rien. Il était parti, définitivement, cette fois. Harry regarda la photo dont il s'était effacé, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et tout ce qui restait, c'était cette rose étrange et fascinante, ce cadeau d'outre-tombe apparu par il ne savait quel miracle, né de ses larmes et d'un sourire de Cedric.

« La solution préférée de Dumbledore, _l'amour,_ dont il prétendait qu'il était plus fort que la mort » (**Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, Chapitre 36 : Le défaut du plan**).

Dumbledore avait-il eu raison à ce point-là ? Etait-ce l'amour qui avait permis à Cedric de lui faire ce dernier présent ? L'amour qui lui avait permis de vaincre, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, les chaînes et la rigidité de la mort pour lui adresser ces dernières paroles ?

Il entendit presque la voix de Dumbledore à son oreille.

« Tu crois donc que les morts que nous avons aimé nous quittent vraiment ? Tu crois que nous ne nous souvenons pas d'eux plus clairement que jamais lorsque nous sommes dans la détresse ? » (**Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, Chapitre 22 : Encore du courrier**)

L'amour était-il vraiment plus fort que tout ? Le cœur était-il quelque chose plus puissant que toute forme de magie, que la mort, que la… réalité ?

« Il existe une pièce, au Département des mystères, l'interrompit Dumbledore, qui reste toujours verrouillée. Elle contient une force à la fois plus merveilleuse et plus terrible que la mort, que l'intelligence humaine, que les forces de la nature. Peut-être est-ce aussi le plus mystérieux des nombreux sujets d'étude qui se trouvent là-bas. Le pouvoir conservé dans cette pièce, tu le possèdes au plus au point, Harry, alors que Voldemort en est totalement dépourvu. C'est ce pouvoir qui t'a poussé à vouloir à tout prix sauver Sirius cette nuit. Et c'est ce même pouvoir qui a empêché Voldemort de te posséder, car il ne supportait pas d'habiter un corps où cette force qu'il déteste était si présente. En définitive, il n'était pas très important que tu ne saches pas fermer ton esprit. C'est ton cœur qui t'a sauvé. » (**Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, Chapitre 37 : La prophétie perdue**)

Avec beaucoup de douceur, l'esprit empli d'émotions contradictoires et tumultueuses, Harry prit délicatement la rose dans sa main. Une merveilleuse impression de bien-être l'envahit alors, la sensation que Cedric se tenait tout à côté de lui. Il sentait toujours, tout autour de lui le parfum musqué et épicé, viril et entêtant, du Poufsouffle, entendait le son de sa voix dans chaque souffle de vent, et une douce chaleur saturait son corps, la chaleur de l'amour de Cedric, qu'il sentait pulser en lui, palpiter comme un cœur. Qui n'était pas le sien.

Et, au fond de la palpitation, il lui sembla entendre un murmure. Un murmure incompréhensible, indéfinissable.

« Adieu. »

Le murmure se délita, si infime, si éphémère, que Harry eut la certitude d'avoir _senti _les mots dans son esprit plutôt qu'entendu.

Et le mot, simple, terrible, déchirant, au lieu de le jeter à terre, d'étreindre son cœur, l'apaisa. Une vague fraîche et réconfortante déferla dans son âme.

Cedric était retourné au néant. Là où il n'avait pas à le rechercher. Il comprit ce que voulait Cedric. Il comprit pourquoi il avait disparu de cette photo.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te languisses de moi. Je veux que tu vives, que tu sois heureux. Je veux que tu te souviennes de moi, et non que je te hante. Je veux que tu aimes ceux que tu auras connu, et pas que tu aies l'impression de me trahir. »

Les mots avaient résonné dans un coin de son esprit, et Harry vit la fleur s'épanouir encore davantage dans ses doigts. L'image du visage apaisé de Cedric apparut dans son esprit, il le vit lui sourire, tendre une main vers lui pour caresser ses lèvres, se raviser. L'image disparut, remplacée par les traits de Ginny, de James, Albus et Lily, ceux de Ted, Ron et Hermione.

Ginny. L'envie de la voir, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui le submergea littéralement, l'envie d'embrasser ses enfants.

L'envie de vivre, tout simplement.

Plus intensément encore qu'il n'avait vécu après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Vivre sans remords, sans ces remords qui pesaient inconsciemment sur son âme, mais qui, à présent qu'il en était libéré, lui faisaient comprendre à quel point ils avaient été lourds à porter. Vivre sans regrets.

Le cœur léger – véritablement léger – pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Harry pivota sur place. Cette fois, ses talons entrèrent en contact avec la rue de Godric's Hollow.

- Papa !

La petite Lily se précipitait vers lui, Ginny la suivant le long de l'allée de la maison. Il cueillit la fillette au vol, la levant haut dans ses bras, et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

- Harry !

Ginny était visiblement rentrée beaucoup plus tôt que prévu de son baby-sitting – sans doute la planification de la fête s'était-elle rapidement achevée. Une véritable vague de bonheur engloutit Harry tandis que la main de sa femme se glissait dans la sienne.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, qui la firent soudain beaucoup ressembler à Molly. Ted m'a dit…

- Papa !

James Sirius poursuivait son petit frère dans l'allée du jardin, faisant mine de vouloir l'attraper.

- James, laisse ton frère ! l'interpella Ginny.

Albus Severus se réfugia derrière les jambes de Harry, tirant la langue à son aîné, tandis que Ted Lupin sortait paresseusement de la maison. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte blonde, à présent, et il eut un sourire en voyant son parrain.

- Ah ! Tu es revenu.

- Je suis revenu, confirma Harry.


	11. Epilogue

**H**arry passa une fois de plus la porte du grenier. Mais à présent, aucune lumière sanglante ne passait plus la fenêtre dans le toit, et il fut obligé de lancer plusieurs sortilèges le premier pour éclairer la pièce, le second pour purifier l'air toujours surchargé de poussière. Puis il s'avança vers les étagères du mur du fond, éclairant, à la lueur de la baguette magique, les cadres qui s'y entassaient. D'un geste du poignet, il fit apparaître un cadre.

Inutile d'avoir peur des souvenirs, à présent. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les pages du journal qui avait accompagné trois ans de sa vie tourmentée, et en retirèrent la photo de Cedric. Sur cette photo-là, le Poufsouffle n'avait pas disparu. Il se contentait de sourire à Harry, les yeux pétillants, faisant mine de temps à autre de lui envoyer un baiser.

Et, cette fois, le cœur de Harry ne se serra pas. Ou si peu. Cette fois, il eut un doux sourire en contemplant les yeux gris, et il glissa la photo sous le verre qui la protégerait. Avec précaution, presque avec délicatesse, Harry plaça ensuite le cadre à côté de celui dans lequel resplendissait Dumbledore, au côté de tous ceux qui étaient tombés sous les coups de Voldemort. Des membres de l'Ordre ses parents, Remus, Fred, Tonks, Maugrey, Sirius.

Un nouveau coup de baguette magique, et un vase élégant s'esquissa dans les airs, semblant prendre consistance à partir du vide. Dans le soliflore de cristal, il glissa la rose merveilleuse, le dernier présent que Cedric lui avait fait avant de rejoindre le néant, avant de se tourner vers la Pensine qui reposait sur une étagère. La baguette de Harry toucha la tempe, et lorsqu'il l'en écarta, les filaments de pensée argentés se détachèrent avec elle, tombant dans la bassine de pierre, peu profonde, son bord gravé de runes et de symboles étranges et fascinants, où ils commencèrent à tournoyer dans un tourbillon coloré.

Enfin, le journal intime à couverture de cuir pourpre trouva sa place contre l'album que lui avait offert Hagrid lors de sa première année, sur les pages duquel ses parents lui faisaient de grands signes de la main.

Puis il tourna les talons, quitta le réduit sous les toits. En refermant la porte, il contempla le sourire éternel de Cedric, sur la photo éclairée par la lueur argentée qui se diffusait de la Pensine, et ses propres lèvres s'étirèrent avec douceur.

- _Collaporta_, murmura-t-il.

Le panneau de bois se colla dans un bruit de succion au reste du mur, verrouillant la porte, et Harry descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre Ginny, Ted, ses neveux et ses enfants.

Dans son cœur, la tempête s'était apaisée et seule restait la voix, lointaine, presque oubliée, et si primordiale.

« Je t'aime. »

Pour l'éternité.


End file.
